All About Nothing
by beserkergoddess
Summary: HarryDraco, RonHermione, SeamusBlaise...Yup, it's the usual cliche story line of Veela!Draco and Harry as his mate but I've added my own twists and turns. Slightly random, kind of childish, but full of laughs.
1. The plot, intro, yeah

Author's Note; Okay, I KNOW I said I'd go back and clean up the story all those years ago. I guess I'm just a lazy goon, but not any longer, no! I'm not changing any content because I wouldn't even know where to begin, but a lot of people have pointed out typos and general thick-headed mistakes and I feel fully guilty for being so negligent.

I'm sorry. I am not worthy. Etc etc, here is your polished up first chapter.

Enjoy!

BTW-Thoughts are in '_Blah_', speech is in "Blah" okay?

_**All about nothing.**_

_The plot...intro...yeah._

"Do you like green eggs and ham?" Hermione fell off her chair laughing while Harry, Ron and Seamus stared at her in confusion. Dean frowned at her in mock confusion. "I was being serious...jeez, muggle book." He added to the others who nodded and returned to Ron and Seamus' game of chess, which included Seamus flirting with the queen _and_ king.

Hermione shook her head and was about to return to her transfiguration book when she was interrupted by a nervous first year pulling on her sleeve.

"'scuse me, Professor McGonagall wants a word with you in her office." The first year girl squeaked then ran off to her friends in the corner off the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's eyes brightened up and she almost skipped out through the Fat Lady's portrait.

They were in the beginning of their seventh year now and Hermione had, of course, been chosen as head girl, though she had chosen to stay in the Gryffindor dormitories instead of the head boy and girl dormitories so that she could be with Harry and Ron.

Year six had been surprisingly fun. The threat from Voldemort was gone, apparently a curse had backfired once more but instead of him disappearing he had gone loopy and was currently living in a cave in Scotland, though he kept coming back to throw empty threats around. Hermione and Ron were now a couple after Ron had announced his attraction to her in the Great Hall in front of everyone; Harry liked to tease Ron about that every now and then.

Harry had finally got over Sirius' death but became extremely quiet whenever conversations steered in that direction. Over the year he filled out from being small and skinny to tall and well built, many girls had decided to throw themselves at his feet but they had been ignored. Both Hermione and Ron, along with Dean, Seamus and Neville, had noticed that he was slightly distant these days. And they were starting to get suspicious.

* * *

"Drakiepoo." '_CRAP, why can't she just leave me alone for FIVE minutes, that's all I bloody well ask_'

"What?" Draco snapped, looking over his book at Pansy who was standing in the dormitory doorway. She smiled at him and walked forward until she was at the foot of his bed.

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore about your, situation?" Pansy grinned at him. "Because the school's going to find out soon enough, you do realise, and you're going to be attracting quite a bit of attention now aren't you?" She giggled and sat on the end of his bed. Draco nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I already?" He smirked then squirmed as Pansy started poking his feet, she looked up and donned a smirk of her own.

"Nope, you were ugly as hell...ferret boy." He growled and playfully threw a pillow at her '_She's okay sometimes, only when she's not continuously whining and bugging me._' Pansy pulled a ring off her finger and started playing with it as she sat in a thoughtful silence; Draco continued reading until she got up and walked out the room only pausing to call over at him from the doorway. "You best find your mate soon before I decide to ravish you; you look too good 24/7!" Before exiting, Draco rolled his eyes and returned to his book but lost himself in thought.

His father had been released from prison this summer after proving that he could behave himself (and flashing around a Galleon or two), Lucius Malfoy was actually quite a nice person if you were on his Good List and actually loved his son and wife...though he wasn't exactly an amazing jolly 'hug you for no reason' person, he was still quite nice. Lucius had left Voldemort's ranks after the curse incident but Voldemort was hell bent on getting him back and had started to send roses and fluffy teddies with notes begging for assistance in his plans to 'take over the world'. Obviously, Draco found this as funny as hell.

Draco's sixth year had been quiet though, Potter seemed to have forgotten about their rivalry and had ignored him over the year...although Draco had caught Potter throwing odd looks in his direction. Draco had joined up with Blaise Zabini and they had become best friends, Crabbe and Goyle didn't really matter to Draco anymore and he had managed to shake them off during his sixth year. He had never planned on becoming a Death Eater even before Voldemort had turned into a loony; Draco had been to some of the Death Eater gatherings (being a ready chosen future Death Eater.) and had decided that being in the middle sounded amazingly appealing. Draco had told Blaise and Pansy who had immediately agreed but kept it from the rest of the Slytherin students, word could have gotten to Voldemort if anyone else had found out and then the trio would have been dead meat on a stick.

The Slytherin students weren't such a threat anymore since Voldemort had lost it, and even though they still terrorized Hufflepuffs, fought with Gryffindors, kicked puppies and other evil crap, they weren't that evil...sort of.

* * *

"Checkmate!"

"Aaaw what, you cheated!"

"Actually Seamus, if I remember correctly YOU were cheating!"

"That wasn't cheating, I slipped."

"The kind of "slip" that involves throwing the board off the table, so that we forget where the pieces were and you can place them as you please?"

"Yeah, so?"

Harry downed out the sound of Seamus and Ron bickering and stared at the fire.

Sirius' death had affected his performance at school quite a bit and he had spent the summer before last moping around, but his mourning decreased when he started back school and he managed to up his grades slightly. Ron and Hermione had been a great help to him, hardly mentioning Sirius, making sure he constantly had things to do and no time to mope and joking around more, they even went as far as trying to set him up with dates. Though Harry hadn't told them that he was gay, he knew he needed to at some point but he just couldn't bring up the courage. It was all Cho's fault; his experience with her had put him off girls completely, but the main reason he couldn't tell Ron and Hermione about his sexual preference was that he had a feeling he was...attracted to Draco Malfoy. The thought of it made him feel grossed out but then again, Malfoy had grown very attractive over the past year and...Voldemort _was_ out of the picture. Harry had not made any moves to catch Malfoy's attention but he had left off the arguments and studied him from afar, Harry had picked up on all his habits, emotional expressions and likes and dislikes. Well they do say 'Know thine enemy.'

Harry was jerked out of his musings by Hermione bursting through the portrait hole, looking as though she had been offered an entire library for five knuts; the whole common room became silent and stared at her. Hermione glared at them and ran up to Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean.

"You would not believe what I have just found out!" She gasped once the common had turned back to what they were doing, Seamus grew wide eyed.

"That Dumbledore is a prostitute and McGonagall is a pimp!" Dean snorted and Hermione shook her head at him disapprovingly, it was Ron's turn to go wide eyed.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Parvati's having an affair with Snape!" Harry, Seamus and Dean howled with laughter.

Hermione tittered slightly but shook her head, "not quite as shocking as that, no. It's Malfoy."

Ron cheered.

"He's dead! Great!" Seamus and Dean cheered too but Harry grew silent and stared at Hermione intently, she shook her head again and he seemed to sigh in relief.

"Nope. Professor McGonagall has told me that Draco Malfoy...is a half-Veela!" She grinned at them, feeling all important at having delivered such an important piece of information. Ron and Dean stared at her in disbelief and Harry grew very round and glassy eyed. Hermione nodded dramatically not noticing that Harry's attention had drifted quite far away. "Yup, he became of age this summer and gained his inheritance. And _I_ have been given the job, along with the head boy, to help him find a mate!" Ron snorted at her last word, but Harry came back down to earth and leaned forward.

"Imagine, Draco doesn't have a girlfriend...he has a mate!" Ron burst out laughing and Harry slumped back in his chair. Seamus frowned.

"Doesn't that mean that everyone is going to be going gaga over Malfoy?" Hermione nodded. "Damn!" Harry felt a surge of jealousy but pushed it aside.

"You know, Draco could be gay!" Ron stopped laughing and the four Gryffindor's stared at Harry.

"Harry...mate. Two things wrong with how you said that. One, you called that half-breed git Draco and two, why should you care? Although he is a bit of a poofter." Harry bristled slightly but kept calm and just shrugged. Ron shook his head and turned to Dean to start up a new game of chess, but Hermione and Seamus frowned at Harry then looked at each other and nodded.

"Ron, Dean. Harry's just going to show Seamus and I something in his magazine upstairs." Hermione called to the two chess players and her and Seamus hauled Harry up and dragged him up the stairs heading to the boys dormitories. "Spill!" Hermione growled at Harry after dumping him on his bed, Harry's eyes widened making him look like a deer trapped in the headlights. Seamus tapped his foot impatiently while Harry spluttered, then rolled his eyes sat down next to him.

"Look, we know you may be gay but...Malfoy? Come on!" Harry gasped and did a perfect imitation of Wormtail in his third year, eyes darting from Hermione to Seamus to the door to the window and back again. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to Harry too.

"It's okay with me and obviously Seamus is fine about it, Dean should be okay and Ron will come round eventually but like Seamus said...Malfoy?" Harry took a deep shuddery breath and calmed down slightly, Hermione smiled encouragingly and nodded.

"Okay, well Malfoy...he, well you have to admit he does look pretty hot now and...Half-Veela! Wow! But," Harry paused for a moment "how do you know I'm gay?" Seamus grinned and Hermione giggled.

"Well, Harry dearest, first of all you don't give the hottest girls in this school a second glance and you ignore all those that would die for you. You don't exactly hide it with your magazines and staring in mirror all the time and your hour of getting dressed being reserved every day, you bought an entire new wardrobe last year and...you spend almost every second possible staring at Malfoy. Do you need any more proof?" Harry shook his head, gob smacked.

Hermione nudged Harry with her shoulder "but, how long have you liked Malfoy for?"

Harry frowned slightly and looked down. "Uh, since the end of year five I guess, Cho's fault!" Hermione smirked at Seamus who smirked back and they both smirked at Harry, he cowered slightly. "Please stop doing that, it's like you're psychic or something!"

Hermione widened her eyes in an impressive imitation of Trelawney. "Ah, but my dear boy, I have used my inner eye to see into the future, broadened my mind to read others' thoughts and brushed my hair to look neater!" Seamus snorted with laughter and Harry automatically ran his hand through his hair which made Seamus laugh even harder. Hermione smiled at Harry. "But anyway I have decided to help you get Draco, and I think Seamus wants to help too." Harry choked slightly; Seamus nodded at Hermione and turned back to Harry.

"First off, Harry mate. You may well have bought a whole new wardrobe, but it's done sod all for your dress sense, so we'll sort that out first, right 'Mione?" Hermione nodded back at him and conjured a clipboard and pen with a flick of her wand, the paper on seemed to already have what she wanted written on it as she ticked something of and studied the rest of the papers content. Harry smiled weakly at his friend's sudden obsessive turn.

"Uh guys, what else do you intend to do?" He squeaked, Hermione whispered something in Seamus' ear and showed him something on her clipboard, he nodded and they both stood up and headed for the door, Harry whimpered as Hermione gave an evil cackle.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She closed the door and left Harry trembling on his bed, Hermione was not only the cleverest which of her age but the scariest.

* * *

Draco had just finished a chapter in his book when Blaise sauntered in wearing an extremely smug look; Draco once again looked over the top of his book at the intruder of his peace. Said intruder swaggered up to Draco's bed and sat down in Pansy's previous place. Draco sighed as Blaise stayed silent and just stared at him.

"Are you going to tell me your reason for blocking out my light? Because I'm sure it's not just because you can't get enough of my endless good looks." Draco scowled at Blaise as he stared around himself frowning as he took in the other four beds.

"I'm not blocking out anyone's light and I'm pretty sure this isn't just your room! Anyway, I've got something to tell you."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" He sighed, Blaise grinned madly at him.

"You have to kiss me first!" Draco shook his head and mentally asked the ceiling for help, Blaise nudged his foot frowning at Draco lack of interest. The blond boy turned to Blaise and switched on his Veela powers, Blaise immediately melted into a puddle of mush and a thin line of drool crept out of the corner of his mouth. Draco smirked.

"Well Blaise, how nice of you to come and see me, but there must have been a reason of you to grace me with your presence!" Blaise nodded slowly looking slightly vacant.

"Professor Snape wants to see you in his office. I think he wants to talk to you or something."

Draco rolled his eyes, "really? Talk to me? Wow, I never would have guessed, gosh Blaise, you're just so clever." He gushed sarcastically; Blaise nodded again looking proud of himself. "Thank you ever so much for telling me, now you go back down to the common room and inform everyone of your undying love for Hagrid." The dark haired boy nodded again, which seemed to have become a nasty habit, and wandered out of the room.

Draco waited for a few minutes before following him out, he arrived in the common room to find its occupants staring gormlessly at Blaise, who stood in the middle of the room looking pleased with himself. Draco shook his head and walked out of the door, being a Half-Veela had its distinct advantages.

* * *

BG: Well? Did you like it, hate it or eat it?

Draco: Is she feeling alright?

Harry: Not since you slipped that bright pink powder in her coke!

Draco: Oh...yeah, that...

Harry: That was wrong Draco, you shouldn't have done that!

Draco: Goody two shoes Gryffindor!

Harry: I guess goody two shoes Gryffindor's don't shag evil slimy Slytherin's!

Draco: Shit!

BG: Review and send me paper clips!

Harry: What the hell was that powder?

Draco: Um.

Thanking you!


	2. Feelings and Veela's and Mates oh my!

BG: Hello, hello, hello!

Harry: Howdy!

Draco: Good god, you're mingling with her!

Harry: So?

Draco: Eeeep, please don't not have your wicked way with me and shag me senseless!

Harry: ...?

BG: Hahahahahahahah-

Draco: Shut up!

BG: -hahahahahahaha-

Draco: SILENCIO!

BG: -hahaha...!

Harry: She says, bloody fuck it all!

Draco: Hahahahahahaha-

Harry: She also says go shag a pillow.

Draco: Hey! ...How do you know?

Harry: I don't, I can just tell.

Draco: Creepy...

Harry: She also says that Squallheart shall die a slow and painful death because she did NOT fart!

Draco: Hahahahahahahahahah-

Harry: She says that she owns nothing and also says 'who's she the cat's mother?'

Draco: -hahahahahah-yup-hahahahaha-

BG: ...! (Hits Draco over the head with a random spatula.)

Draco: -Hahahahaha- urk!

Harry: BG says THANKYOU! To Thanatos Nemesis and gordo-girl they rule and sends voodoo Umbridge plushies (with knives)

Thoughts are in '_Blah_' and speech is in 'Blah'

_**All about Nothing**_

_Feelings and Veela's and Mates oh my!_

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy." Snape drawled at Draco who was leaning on his doorframe and smirking, he shook his head.

"That's no way to talk to your Godson!" Dracos smirk grew wider, and Snape glared at him.

"Fine! Draco, how lovely to see you! Please, sit down!" He gritted out, the blond grinned and threw himself down into one of the chairs facing his godfather.

"So Godfather dearest, what do you want with me?" Draco swung his legs over the chair arm so that he was lying on it and stared at the potions master.

"Well Draco, as you most definitely should know. You are a half-Veela-." Draco snorted.

"No shit Sherlock!" Snape glared at him, although the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"–and Veela's have a mate right?-."

"Raaaw!"

"Draco!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I don't know if you already know this but you _must_ find your mate soon."

"Pray tell why?"

"Stop talking like that!" Well while you fail to find your mate, your powers will become out of hand and people will want to...get in your pants." The head of Slytherin shuddered. "But worst of all, after that your powers will die down, along with you." The slytherin boy frowned.

"So you mean, if I don't find my mate I'll die?" The dark haired man nodded and Draco sat up. "But I don't wanna die!" He wailed the Potions master looked shocked.

"Well it's not actually that bad." Draco switched moods in the blink of an eye and stared at Snape skeptically.

"Wanna swap?" He growled and the older man shook his head. "Didn't think so."

"What I meant was that it will be easy to find your mate as you will automatically be attracted to them and then all you've got to do is woo them." Draco snorted again.

"Woo them! How old fashioned are you!" Snape fixed the half-veela with a glare.

"Dumbledore is going to tell the school tomorrow-."

"WHAT!"

"-The head boy and girl know and are going to help you find a mate if we are unsuccessful-."

"NOT GRANGER! ...wait a minute 'if we are unsuccessful? What-"

"-And Dumbledore has arranged a 'Find the Mate' ball-. "

"What the?"

"-For on Saturday, in two days time." The head of Slytherin smiled evilly at the furious boy. "Sounds like fun." Draco stared at him.

"What does that mean 'Find the Mate' ball?" Snape's smile widened.

"Well Draco, everybody gets dressed up and goes to this party thing in the great hall where they play nice music and dance-"

"Yes I know what ball is!"

"-And at midnight everyone will form a line in front of you and walk past, the person that you feel attracted to is your mate." The half-Veela's mouth was hanging open and he shut it furiously.

"So I'm basically some trophy in a prize draw!"

"Maybe, like I said. Souds like fun huh?"

"Aaargh!" The irate Slytherin stormed out of the room muttering, Snape managed to catch a few snatches of words like. '-Order new clothes-.' And '-blooming show dog!-"

Draco was such a polite and kind boy.

SGSGSGSGSGHDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSG

"Quiet please everyone." The great hall fell silent as Dumbledore rose at breakfast time. "Thankyou, now I have pleasure of informing you that we have a half-Veela among us." The hall erupted into whispers and people were staring around them, trying to spot the half-Veela.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus immediately stared at Draco who was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. The half-Veela was still eating his breakfast as though the headmaster had never said anything or stood up at all. Pansy and Blaise along with a few other Slytherin's were staring at him as well.

"Yes, yes. Very exciting and as I'm sure you all wish know who it is. I ask the half-Veela in here to stand up" The hall's occupants held their breath, but no-one stood up. Eventually Pansy jumped up and everyone re-coiled slightly until she pulled up a very disgruntled looking Draco Malfoy and everyone started cheering and wolf-whistling, a few girls actually fainted for some odd reason. Draco threw Pansy a withering glance as he dropped back onto the bench. She smiled back and resumed to her seat also.

"I would also like to say that in order for Mr.Malfoy to find his mate, we are going to hold a 'Find a Mate' ball. Details will posted on your house notice-boards, thankyou." The old man sat down and began talking to Professor McGonagall. Almost all the girls in the hall turned to their friends and discussing outfits, dates and Draco Malfoy. A few boys did too.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I wonder who I'll go to the ball with." He said playfully to Hermione who looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess whoever it is, is a lucky girl...I'm going with Harry." Both Harry and Ron's jaws swung open.

"What? But...you're my girlfriend!" Ron spluttered and she nodded.

"Well I'll just have to go with both of you I guess." Hermione smiled at Ron, the redhead threw a suspicious glance at Harry who shrugged and returned to his breakfast.

"Fine!" The confused boy decided to sulk.

SGSGSGSGSGSGHDHDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGSG

"Harry can you come with me to the library for a minute please?" Ron scowled as he was shooed off and Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away. "Seamus is up there already. So we're going to meet him."

"But-."

"No questions!"

They arrived at the Library and found Seamus in the 'V' section pulling down books. He turned around and showed them a table full of Veela books. Harry blinked in confusion and Hermione pushed him down into a chair, Seamus sat down with them and pulled a book from the pile while Hermione explained.

"There's not much we can do to get you and Malfoy together because he already has a set partner. So we're going to research on Mates to find out if we can make the decision for him."

Harry nodded dumbly then smiled and grabbed a book, Hermione grinned back and followed suit. They were only searching for about five minutes when they were interrupted by Lavender; she was blushing as she approached the table and turned Harry.

"Um Harry, will you go with me to the ball?" Lavender giggled nervously, Harry turned to Hermione with a desperate look in his eyes. She grinned evilly at him and smiled at Lavender.

"Sorry Lavender but he can't go with you, see he's already going with Malfoy." Harry was struck dumb and Draco chose that moment to walk into the library. Lavender, instead of being upset, squealed happily. Madam Pince shooed her out and she grinned at Draco as she was ushered past.

Draco was unnerved by her sudden interest in him but blamed it on his being a half-Veela. He glared at Harry 'Potheads' table as he spotted them, and froze. Harry frowned as Draco stared at them for what seemed an eternity, and then Hermione, to Harry's utmost horror, patted a chair next to her and looked at the Slytherin pointedly. To Harry's amazement the blond didn't snort and walk off but sat down with them and stared at the-boy-who-lived transfixed.

"Hello Draco, we were just talking about you and how you're going to the ball with Harry." Hermione grinned as Draco, nodded slowly and silently, still staring at Harry. Seamus was smirking but the boy-who-lived was in a state of shock there was only one thing running through his head: '_Hermione is a shit-stirrer!' _And this phrase kept drifting in circles. He suddenly sneezed and Draco seemed to snap out of his trance, the blond threw a startled look around the table, took in Hermione's evil grin, Harry's shocked expression and Seamus' smirk and jumped up and ran out of the library.

Hermione smiled satisfied. Harry also snapped out of his trance and glared furiously at her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He yelled, she jumped and glared back.

"Well sorry for spoiling your happy little life Mr. Grumpy, I was helping! Or unless you haven't noticed, I've just got you a date _and_ found out something very important to you!"

"OH YEAH? WHAT!"

"IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!" At that Hermione grabbed her bag and stalked off. Harry turned to Seamus who cowered slightly.

"We've _got_ to find Draco!" He yelled and grabbed the unfortunate Irishman and dragged him out of the Library.

SGSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDHGSGSGSGSGS

'_Shit, shit, shit, oh bloody fuck it all!' _Draco yelled in his head '_What was that bloody all about? ...I bet those stupid Gryffindors have cursed me!' _The blond stopped in his tracks and growled. '_Stupid meddlesome Potter and his idiotic cronies! Hey I wonder where Weasley was...argh! It's Weasel not Weasley! Gods I hate that scarface with his adorable glasses and those amazing eyes and his 'just been shagged' look his hair gives him...I wonder what it feels like to run your hands through it...Noooooo. I'm losing my touch! But he is good looking and you were staring at him in the library, what was that anyway? It was like I was...magnetized to him! But I'm not gay! Yes you are, NO I'M NOT! What is wrong with me! _

Draco turned and kicked a nearby suit of armor which proceeded to hit him back over the head, knocking the confused blond out.

SGSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGS

"Gods I will KILL Hermione!" Harry stormed through the halls of Hogwarts up to the Gryffindor Tower, Seamus who was being dragged along by his collar, cursed himself for getting caught up with two of the craziest Gryffindor's in the school. Harry suddenly stopped and grabbed his head. "Oooowie!" He moaned then looked up in panic and started to run up to the tower. "I need to get my map, I think Draco's in trouble!" Seamus frowned but followed the flustered boy.

They skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Ladies Portrait and Harry gasped out the password, she only just had time to swing open before he continued running. Hermione looked up from her conversation with Ron and was just about to scowl when she saw the look of panic on his face and jumped up forgetting about their argument, Ron jumped up as well and they followed Seamus and Harry up the stairs to the boys dormitories where Harry was throwing things around out of his trunk in a frenzy.

Hermione was starting to get scared at the look on Harry's face and when he grabbed something and turned around she backed away, but he just held out his Marauders map and pointed to a dot on it. The other three crowded around it to get a better look at the dot, the bubble above it read 'Draco Malfoy' and it was stationary. Harry widened his eyes and was beginning to look insane, the boy-who-lived folded the map up and stuffed it in his pocket before tearing off again. The others sighed but followed as Harry called over his shoulder at them.

"I think he's been knocked out!" The dark haired boy continued running out of the Gryffindor tower and through the halls to the dungeons, Ron frowned at Seamus and Hermione as he ran and gasped out.

"Why does he care so much about Malfoy, I mean it's not like he-" The red head broke off with his eyes wide with horror and he stared at the figure ahead of them, his girlfriend turned to Seamus and sighed.

Finally Harry stopped running and power walked down a corridor while he regained his breath, the others followed suit and jumped as he yelled and started running again when he spotted the half-Veela lying on the floor. Ron, Hermione and Seamus caught up with him and they all just stared at the blond for a while until Ron cracked up laughing, despite his suspicion about Harry, at the confused look on Draco's face. Hermione frowned at Harry.

"How did you know what had happened?" Harry stared at Draco worriedly while he thought then looked up.

"I guess I felt it...you know, my head really starting hurting then a stopped and I feel this huge sense of panic." He scowled at a suit of armor next to Draco for no apparent reason; Hermione however clapped her hands excitedly and squeaked, Ron backed away slightly.

"That's GREAT!" She giggled as the boys stared at her gone out and shook her head. "We'd better get Malfoy up to the hospital wing then." Hermione, Harry and Seamus all grabbed the half-Veela who was surprisingly light and lifted him up. Ron however didn't want to touch him and lead the way opening doors while throwing them odd looks, trying to work out what was going on.

SGSGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHDHDGSGSGSGSGS

Draco opened his eyes slowly and groaned, it felt like a million Pansy's had been screaming in his ears and he didn't feel in the best of moods. The blond breathed in deeply through his nose and his breath hitched, he could smell the best scent in the world. It was kind of like white chocolate and strawberries, Draco was sure that if there was contest for the best smells in the world this one would win!

The half-Veela opened his eyes properly and saw a white ceiling above him, he cringed, _'they should be banned, white is not exactly the best colour to look at when you had a killer headache!' _Draco rolled over to block out the brightness and saw black. '_That's weird, from one extreme to the other.' _He took a deep sniff and realized that the black was the source of that amazing smell. The Slytherin moved closer and realized that the black was infact hair; in his half dead state Draco ran his fingers through it without thinking.

Harry woke suddenly as he felt fingers in his hair and jumped, he had fallen asleep at the side of Draco's bed in the hospital wing and seemed to have dropped his head on Draco's bed...wait Draco's bed? Then that meant...Harry's head sprung up and Draco squeaked as he found a pair of startled emerald eyes inches away from his, the-boy-who-lived felt his cheeks go red and pushed himself back from Draco.

"Ah...so, so you're awake then...heh" Harry tried lamely to start a friendly conversation knowing that questions were about to start flying around, the half-Veela had woken up properly and raised an eyebrow. He felt drawn towards the dark haired boy but stayed in his place and ignored the feeling that was bubbling up in his chest.

"Maybe I am Potter, you never know. Though it feels like nightmare to wake up next to you." Draco drawled sarcastically and sat up slowly, it came as a shock when laughter poured out from his side. He turned round to Harry who was the source of the sound and the pull grew stronger, the half-Veela felt like jumping Harry there and then...which was extremely worrying to the poor boy.

"So um what happened to you?" Harry chocked out and Draco glared at him.

"I kicked suit of armor and it hit me back!" Harry's laughter doubled and the Slytherin felt like hitting him but found himself laughing along with Harry at how pathetic it sounded. Madam Pomfrey wandered out of her office and promptly fainted at the sight of the two arch-enemies laughing together. Harry jumped as he heard a thud and turned to see the matron lying flat on her back in the middle of the ward, Draco's voice drawled out from behind him. "Shocking!" They both started laughing again.

When they had calmed down Harry frowned at his 'enemy'.

"Why did you kick a suit of armor, pretty stupid thing to do if you ask me?" Draco scowled at him as he remembered his thoughts before he was knocked out.

"Because of you! What was that all about in the library?" Harry flinched at the blond's sudden anger.

"Well I was actually gonna ask you the same thing, what was with all that staring? You looked like you'd gone in a trance or something!" They both stared at each other in confusion. "...Hermione seemed really pleased that you'd gone in trance though!" The half-Veela raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"I'll ask Sevvy..." Harry spluttered with laughter and the blond crossed his arms, then his eyes widened in shock. "Do you realize that we have just spent the last couple of minutes talking like friends instead of cursing each other?" Harry's eyes widened in shock then he did a perfect Malfoy smirk.

"Maybe we are friends!" The slytherin boy glared at the Gryffindor for stealing his smirk then did a double take.

"Wait, have I missed something?" Harry grinned and Draco felt his heart melting.

"Nope, but would you like to be friends?" The half-Veela boy thought over the offer. The Veela in him was screaming _'YES!' _but the Malfoy was yelling '_No you bloody well DON'T!' _And Draco was going to follow the Malfoy side of him when he thought of the look on everyone else's faces when they start talking and joking with each other, and suddenly the Malfoy in him was screaming '_YES!' _as well.

"Okay then, if there's one thing I like doing is shocking people!" Harry's grin widened and he suddenly dived on the unfortunate blond and hugged him, Draco pushed him off as he felt the pull becoming unbearable but grinned as well. "Wait!" He frowned. "What exactly did happen in the library, I think I might be delusional but I think Hermione told me I was going to the ball with you!" Draco snorted but froze when Harry began blushing violently. "Seriously?" Harry nodded. "Damn, I'm not free anymore!" Harry stopped nodding and stared at the Slytherin as if he had sprouted an extra head. "What? Well if I said yes then I must have meant it right?"

"But, you were in a trance and...don't you have a problem with that then?"

"Obviously not, didn't I just say that I liked shocking people? So what are you going to wear?"

"You are full of surprises Draco Malfoy!" The-boy-who-lived shook his head as they began planning for the event.

SGSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDHDHDSGSGSGSGSG

"Hermione I love you!" Ron chocked on his pumpkin juice as Harry sat down next to them at breakfast time and announced his love for Hermione. Hermione slapped Ron on the back and shook her head Harry.

"Don't say that Harry, you'll give Ron a heart attack!" She grinned at the goofy look on Harry's face. "What happened?"

"We are friends, and are going to the ball together!" Hermione cheered and hugged Harry, this made Ron snap who had took Harry's sentence the wrong way.

"Are you two having an affair or something? Because I expected much better from you Hermione Granger!" He fumed; Hermione extracted herself from Harry who started piling food into his breakfast-bowl.

"I guess we ought to let Ron in on this. Well Ron, firstly no, me and Harry are not having an affair. Far from it, me and Seamus are trying to set Harry and Draco up and I must say th-"

"Harry and Malfoy!"

"Yup!"

"Bloody hell, I don't think I can handle that this early in the morning. Continue please."

"Well, they are doing quite well at the minute I mean like Harry said, they're friends _and_ they're going to the ball together! This is GREAT!" To Harry and Hermione's surprise Ron patted Harry's back and congratulated him. "I think I know something you two are going to find very interesting..." Hermione smiled mischievously once she had got over her shock, Ron nodded for her to continue. "Well it's a very random guess but, I think Harry might be Draco's mate!" There was a shocked silence as the two boys stared at her."It was only a guess but, Draco did go in that odd trance when he saw you, Harry could feel his pain and Draco had no objections to you being friends and going to the ball together!" Hermione looked at them praying that they wouldn't laugh at her but they stayed silent and continued staring at her.

"Well, well, what's going on here a staring competion or something?" The three Gryffindors jumped as Draco Malfoy dropped down next to Harry, grabbed a bowl and started to fill it up. Hermione smiled.

"Harry just told us about you being friends, I think that's great!" Harry sighed.

"How many times do you have to say 'that's great!' before this fic is over!" She scowled at him and started eating; Ron however turned to Malfoy and glared evilly.

"You best not be tricking Harry into being your friend so that you can curse him!" The red head growled, Draco however snorted with laughter.

"Nope, I'm not actually that evil!" Ron continued glaring at him though and he sighed. "Look, if I planned on cursing Harry I wouldn't bother sitting with you guys at the GRYFFINDOR table!" Ron finally nodded and started eating along with Hermione, Harry turned to his new friend.

"So I guess you're a Gryffindor then!"

"Shit! Wait there." The half-Veela jumped up and strode over to the Slytherin table, located Blaise, pulled him up and dragged the poor boy to the Gryffindor table with him and dropped him on the bench. Blaise shook his head and grinned at the Gryffindors.

"Hi! I felt like joining you guys for breakfast so I just dropped in, so I'm Blaise!" The others laughed and shook his out-stretched hand; Seamus however picked up his bowl and sat next to the new 'Gryffindor'.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan and I would just like to say that I think you are hot." He grinned cheekily at Blaise who grinned back.

"I'm Blaise Zambini and I would also like to say that I think you are hot too, are you a leprechaun?"

"Maybe."

"I think we're going to get along _just_ fine." Draco coughed something that sounded like 'slut', Blaise an eyebrow and coughed back what sounded like 'half-breed' and the half-Veela glared at him; he was just about to open his mouth to argue back when Pansy appeared behind him.

"Where were you last night I missed you? Why are you here? Why is Blaise here? Why are you eating with Pothead and co.? What's going on? Have you seen my charms book anywhere? Draco?" The blond sighed heavily and turned to snap at her when she threw herself on his lap and kissed him.

Blaise yelped as he was elbowed out of the way and he and Seamus were knocked off of the bench, Hermione and Ron stopped eating and stared as both Harry and Draco threw Pansy on the floor. Harry was breathing heavily and looking murderous and Draco was staring at Pansy. That wasn't normal behavior for her, then he noticed how glazed her eyes looked and realized that he must have hit her with his Veela powers by accident. The slytherin switched them off and her eyes returned to normal and stared around her.

"Did I just kiss you?" She frowned at Draco who nodded and helped her up. "Oh! I'm really sorry; I don't know what came over me!"

"S'okay! Hey come and join us, me and Blaise are Gryffindors for the morning!" They grinned at each other and Pansy sat down opposite seamus' spot...Harry looked around for Seamus and Blaise but they weren't in the Great Hall, Draco realized what Harry was thinking and shook his head. "They've probably gone off to snog somewhere." Once again Ron chocked on his pumpkin juice.

SGSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDHDSGSGSGSGSGS

BG: How was that?

Draco: Pants.

BG: Just because Blaise got to snog Seamus and you didn't get to snog Harry!

Blaise: Yeah!

Draco: Shut up!

Blaise: Why should I?

BG: I got some fluff in and Harry and Draco are friends! YAY!

Draco: whoopdiedoo.

Harry: Yup.

Draco: HARRY! (Squeals like a killer fan girl)

Harry: Me.

Draco: I love YOUUUU!

Harry: I love you TOOOOO!

Blaise: Steady on!

BG: Yaaaaaay!

(D and H go snog in a corner.)

BG: Please review! And once again thankyou to Thanatos Nemesis and gordo-girl!


	3. The Ball YES THE BALL!

BG: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!

Draco: Okay, okay...I think they get the point!

BG: I'm an awful authoress! I spent ages doing irrelevant stuff rather than updating! BAD! (Smacks the back of her hand.)

Harry: It's not that bad I'm sure; people will forgive you...eventually...

BG: NO! They won't I'm too bad!

Draco: Whatever, it's not like anyone cares...

BG: To all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Draco: Alright, alright. There's no need to yell in my ear!

BG: Shut up, I own nothing, ahah, nada, zilch, zip, and zero.

Draco: You don't deserve anything!

BG: I deserve to write fanfics!

Draco: No, you don't.

Harry: That was a horrible thing to say! Take that back Draco!

Draco: Nope.

Harry: I'll deal with you later...read on my good people!

Draco: You. Are weird...

_**All about Nothing.**_

_The Ball, YES THE BALL!_

"RON HELP!" Ron came running out of the boy's dormitory bathrooms, with his shirt hanging off one arm and his toothbrush sticking out of the side of his mouth. Harry was standing front of a long mirror with two sets of dressrobes held up in front of him. "Which one should I wear?" The red head sighed and shook his head.

"Gods Harry! I thought you were dying or had set yourself on fire with the straightening tongs again!" The-boy-who-lived frowned.

"That was Seamus...I don't use straightening tongs..."

"Ah well, speaking of Seamus you should ask him not me. He's more helpful in that department." Right on cue the sandy haired boy wandered in looking distinctly ruffled up, Harry rounded on him instead.

"What do you think, green or red?"

"Green."

"But I wore green last time!"

"Well wear red then!"

"But Ron's wearing red!"

"I give up..." Seamus started rooting in his trunk for his own dressrobes and Ron disappeared back into the bathroom. Harry sighed but brightened up as Hermione walked in; she took one look at Harry.

"Green."

"Fine." The raven haired boy didn't bother arguing with his friend and threw the green dressrobes on. He sat down on his bed and studied the bookworm. She was wearing chocolate brown robes which made her skin look darker and her hair had once again been tamed but she had put ringlets in the ends. Her boyfriend walked in, with his shirt on properly and toothbrush free took a good look at Hermione and wolf whistled. Seamus stuck his thumbs up at her and Harry before taking Rons place in the bathroom.

"You look great 'Mione!" Harry grinned at her, she smiled back.

"Thanks, those robes look nice, are you nervous?"

"They're the same as before and nope I'm not nervous."

"Yes you are you liar!" Ron yelled at him playfully, Harry pretended to be insulted.

"I only merely inquired which outfit you liked best!"

"Nu-uh, you were fretting about which soap, shampoo, conditioner, lotion and aftershave to wear like a twelve year old girl!"

"Shut up!" The-boy-who-lived huffed and Hermione sat down next to him laughing.

"Hey Seamus!" She called out to the bathroom. He stuck his head out.

"What?"

"Where did you and Blaise go on Friday morning?"

"Outside for a snog." Ron went pale.

"Thought so, so I take it you're going to the ball with him.

"To damn right you are." The no longer bushy haired girl shook her head but grinned. Harry wandered back over to the mirror, Ron rolled his eyes as he began trying to neaten his hair, Hermione copied Ron and rolled her eyes before twirling her wand and muttering a few words. Harry smiled as his glasses disappeared and his hair became calmer.

"Right! You guys ready to go?" Seamus had strolled back in dressed in pale blue dressrobes, the golden trio nodded and they set off.

SGSGSGSGSGHDHDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGSG

"Blaise, Blaise! ...BLAISE!" The dark haired boy stuck his head out of the bathroom door and glared at Draco who was already fully dressed and looked ravishing. The half-Veela did a twirl then resumed staring at Blaise. "Well...do I look gorgeous or what?" He demanded, the other slytherin boy nodded half heartedly and disappeared back into the bathroom. "Excuse me! Just a nod isn't good enough! You need to tell me how amazing I look and that you are currently regretting the fact you agreed to go with Seamus to the ball and didn't ask me instead." Draco stomped his foot irritated at the further lack of response, he deserved compliments not ignorance! The blond was wearing cream dressrobes that made his hair and skin look brighter and more surreal, even if he said so himself, he looked hot.

Eventually Blaise wandered out of the bathroom in dark blue dress robes and took a proper look at his irate friend. He nodded appreciatively.

"Looking good my fellow Slytheriny friend, looking good." Draco nodded satisfied.

"You don't look so bad yourself, are you nervous?"

"Nope. Are you?"

"Not at all, why should I be nervous? I mean, I am half-Veela!" The boy smirked at his slytherin friend, Blaise frowned back. They both jumped as Pansy burst though the door.

"Hi! How do I look? Oh Draco you look incredible! You too Blaise!" She squealed, Draco smiled contentedly after finally receiving a proper complimenting. Pansy lifted a finger to stroke the silk material and had the offending limb smacked. Blaise grinned as the girl pouted at his friend. Pansy was wearing silver dressrobes and she had curled her hair for the special occasion.

"Hey Panse, who're you going to the ball with?"

"Uh some ravenclaw boy, um what's his name again... ah forgot. Oh well, doesn't matter anyway." The two boys laughed and shook their heads at the girl's lack of interest in the poor boy. "So are we going then?" They nodded and walked out of the room linked up by Pansy who was holding both boys arms.

SGSGSGSGSGSGGDHDHDHDHDHDHDSGSGSGSGSGS

"HEY, HEY YOU POTTER AND CO. YES YOU! OVER HERE!" The four Griffindors had just walked down the stair to the entrance hall when they were yelled to by Pansy Parkinson over the crowds that were milling around, waiting for the doors to the great hall to be opened. Harry led the way over to the three Slytherin's and was rendered breathless at the sight of Draco who seemed to shine brightly, brighter than anyone else in the hall. The half-Veela smirked as Harry stared at him google eyed.

"Hello to you too Harry, you Gryffindors have turned out nicely I see." Hermione beamed at him, it was the truth. '_Rons robes look new and neat for once, Hermione's hair is all controlled and stylish, Seamus doesn't look all too different apart from his dressrobes but they contrast nicely with Blaise's and Harry..._'

"Uh, Draco are you o.k.? Um Harry, you too...hello?" Seamus waved a hand in-between the two boys who seemed to be having a staring contest, they snapped out of it and both blushed. Pansy grinned and with a peck on both Draco and Blaise's cheek's she wandered off to find her date. The doors to the great hall opened and McGonagalls voice was heard calling the students in, The-boy-who-lived, the half-Veela, the Irish man, the Weasley, the know-it-all and...Blaise all walked in together and took in the newly decorated hall.

The four main tables had disappeared and were replaced with the small tables like in their fourth year and they were around the edges of what seemed like a dance floor, everything was black and white like an old film and a stage was at one end of the room, in the middle of the room was a podium. Black and white streamers were drifting around not unlike the orange ones that they had at Halloween, the enchanted ceiling had been extra bewitched to show a cloudless sky with unusually bright stars and the only light in the room was coming from the oriental lanterns that were hanging above the small tables. Even the teachers had small tables.

"Nice décor, I wonder who decided on it." Ron mused to him self as they walked in through the doors. Hermione tutted.

"The head boy and I of course! I'm glad you like it though." Draco nodded approvingly at her.

"I must say you have good taste!" Harry grinned at him and the half-Veela turned to mush, Blaise looked between him and Harry and grinned as well.

Everybody settled at a table, our main six sitting at the same one, Dumbledore stood up and did the usual spread arms pose.

"Well first of all I'd like to say thankyou to the Head boy and girl for help in organizing the decorations, thankyou to the teachers for help in organizing this whole event...and thankyou to all you students for being here and participating in this important occasion. Well tuck in I guess." Everyone applauded and started ordering from the menus that were also from their fourth year. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That man is so incredibly cheesy!" Harry nodded thoughtfully whilst chewing on a forkful of lasagna.

"Well he is slightly cheesy but the old guy is a very powerful wizard and very clever too." Draco snorted.

"Trust you to stick up for him."

"So, are you guys gonna dance?" Ron grinned evilly at Harry knowing full well that the boy hated dancing and was always saying that he couldn't dance. The-boy-who-lived blushed and shook his head rapidly. His date frowned at him.

"Well I want to dance! I'm supposed to be showing off; I AM the main person of the party after all!"

"But I can't dance!"

"Well you'll just have to learn!"

"Aaaaaaaaaw, I'll look stupid, can't you go dance with Pansy or someone else instead? I'm really not the dancing type!" By now Harry was bright red and was trying to slouch as low as possible with out actually being on the floor. Draco shook his head firmly.

"Nope, you're my date and you're going to dance with me...I'll teach you as we go along."

"But everyone will be staring!" The half-Veela glared at his date who slumped forward in defeat.

"Fine, fine. But just know this, everyone will laugh because of me and then that'll show you up."

"Whatever." Hermione, Seamus, Blaise and Ron started clapping at Draco's victory but stopped when Harry shot them a death glare. They finished their dinner chatting about quidditch and lessons and before Harry could fully panic, a band had trouped on stage and Draco was pulling him up right. "Dance time."

"Can't we wait until everyone else is dancing? I wouldn't feel so embarrassed then!" The-boy-who-lived shot Draco down in flames with the puppy dog eyes and the blond relented, sitting back down. Hermione and the others got up, or a rather Hermione, Seamus and Blaise got up and Ron was dragged off to the dance floor by his persistent girlfriend. Harry smiled thankfully at the Slytherin boy who was sulking opposite him and Draco found himself fighting with the Veela within who wanted to grin back then snog the gorgeous Gryffindor...'_GORGEUOS! WHAT?' _He mentally slapped himself with a wet fish, '_that thought is NOT supposed to be in your head Draco Malfoy! ...but he is though-NO! I shall not think that! I shall not think about Harry in the shower...mmmm...WHAT! Where did that come from! Arggggh!' _The-boy-who-lived watched the blond concernedly as the boy opposite him seemed to have some sort of inner war. '_Ugh, since when did I think that Harry Potter was gorgeous? We're just friends! Ah but Draco my dearest, you are in denial! No I'm not! Yes, you are...BUT I DON'T WANNA BE IN DENIAL!' _

"What?" Draco dropped back down to earth and frowned Harry who seemed to be edging away from him slightly.

"What, what?"

"You just shouted 'but I don't wanna be in denial!" The half-Veela blushed and the Gryffindor gaped at him. '_I don't think I have ever seen Draco blush...oh wait yes I have...that ferret thing...' _ Draco turned and stared at the dance floor while trying to decide on how to worm his way out of that one. He turned back to Harry and grinned evilly.

"Hey Harry, I think the dance floor is full enough now."

"Noooooo." The-boy-who-lived clung to his chair as the blond tried to pull him off of it, he poked the raven haired boy in the back causing him to let go and dragged him to his doom.

SGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGS

Somewhere in Scotland.

"Wormtail!"

"Yes master?"

"Bring me the captive!"

"But my lord, the minister of magic escaped three days ago!"

"DAMNATION!"

"I guess it's back to the drawing board eh master?"

"...I don't have a drawing board."

"Oh!"

"Bugger, I knew I should have bought one when I went shopping the other day!"

"Should have gone to specsavers my lord."

"That's for glasses you idiot!"

"Oh! Right yeah..."

"Did you steal my muggle T.V?"

"Um, no my lord?

"Go lock yourself in the dungeons you evil sod!"

"Yes my lord."

SGSGSGSGDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSG

"This is so embarrassing!"

"Your doing fine."

"Only 'because you're guiding me!" Harry whispered in Draco's ear, everyone was, true to Harry's word, staring at them but the half-Veela just ignored them and focused on guiding Harry...and the smell of Harry. It was starting to make him feel giddy, but maybe that was because he was breathing in rather than breathing out to inhale as much of the other boys scent as possible, Draco had started ignoring the voice in his head because dancing with Harry...made him feel like he was dreaming...'_Bloody HELL! Now I'M starting to sound cheesy!' _the blond rid himself of these thoughts and once again focused on Harry. '_He is alright though; I mean...snogging him to oblivion sounds really good to me! WAIT! I'll be getting a mate soon! I can't go around thinking stuff like that about Harry! ...Unless HE is my mate...hmm.' _

At midnight the band finished playing and bagged a table near Dumbledore, the headmaster stood up.

"Draco Malfoy! Please stand on the podium, everyone else form a line in front of him, we shall begin the finding of the mate!" The half-Veela positioned himself on the podium and everyone lined up in front of him, most fighting to get near the front. Dumbledore motioned for them to begin and the line started walking past the small stand, after a while Draco became bored and gazed at the enchanted ceiling trying to find star constellations.

The group of non-mates grew bigger and bigger until one special person wandered nonchalantly up to the podium and Draco felt his breath hitch as he inhaled that familiar scent.

"YOU! It's you? But, but..." Harry Potter scowled up at the half-Veela who was staring at him in a state of full blown shock.

"Whoopdiedoo."

"Well it seems Mister Malfoy has found his mate! Could the chosen one please join him on the podium?" Draco moaned aguishly as Harry stood next to him glaring at his feet, but inwardly the half-Veela was jumping for joy. The Great Hall's occupants started clapping and cheering although some 'Aaaaw I hoped it would be me's were heard over the storm of applause, the Head master called for Draco and Harry as he motioned for everyone to go to their dormitories.

"I have arranged for you two to have your own sleeping quarters so that you can spend more time together and your time tables will be re-arranged to make sure you have your lessons together as well. Your sleeping quarters are up near the Gryffindor tower and your belongings are up there already, goodnight." Dumbledore walked off leaving the two boys in silence; it was Harry who broke it.

"Well, um I don't know whether I should be jumping for joy or crying." Draco grinned at him.

"You should be screaming in delight, you are the mate of a gorgeous half-Veela!" The-boy-who-lived shrugged.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Is that okay?"

"Perfect. So let's go head off to the new room."

"Okay then." The Gryffindor and Slytherin pair started their trek to their sleeping quarters talking happily.

SGSGSGSGDHDHDHDSGSGSGSG

BG: So how was it? I'm sorry about the Voldemort bit but I just HAD to add it in.

Draco: You are sooooo weird that it's immeasurable

Harry: You can't measure weirdness anyway!

Draco: SO!

BG: Please review! I would love to hear what you think about this chapter! You can even flame me!

Draco: Flame her –clap, clap, clap- flame her –clap, clap, clap- flame her...

BG: Oh shut up, once again I apologize about the update delay, I'll try my hardest not to do it again!

Harry: And thankyou again to all you reviewers! YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK DUDE!

Draco: ...?

Harry: Sorry.

BG: Thanks for reading.


	4. Lazy Dayz

BG: Hiya! So, chappie 4...good, good.

Harry: Also, the reviewers...

**Fragonknight 01-** I'm sorry; I'll try to cut back on that a bit, thanks for the tip though.

**Blonk-** Thankyou for forgiving me!

Also thanks to Gordo-girl, Thanatos-Nemesis and Yana5...you guys are so cool for reviewing little old me...so you all get 3 cookies, a Voodoo Umbridge plushie and a "HD lover" badge...

Draco: She owns nothing.

Harry: Apart from that cookie she's eating...

Draco: THAT'S MINE!

BG: heh...mmmm...Oh! We have a mystery guest...she'll turn up late as usual...

Harry: Story.

_**All about Nothing**_

_Cold hearted no more..._

"Hello?"

Harry and Draco had found the door to their new room; it was a painting like the Gryffindor common rooms but the painting featured an empty landscape. It was night-time in the painting and there was a full moon that shone down on a willow tree which was growing next to a lake. At the foot of the willow tree was a book and a piece of parchment with a quill lain on top of it, that showed that the paintings occupant had wandered off.

At Harrys call a tall elegant witch walked into the painting and sat down gracefully and lounged back onto the tree trunk while surveying the two boys though her amber eyes that shone through her shocking black and white streaked hair, she smiled and spoke after a while in a soft voice that made them fell calm.

"I take it you two are the Veela and his mate?" They nodded and her smile grew wider. "My name is Zarema, your new dormitory is beyond my painting but you need to decide on a password. To confirm the first password you must say it while entering...got it? Good" Zarema smoothed out her red dress and straightened her dark yellow cloak before the painting swung open, Harrys mind buzzed with ideas for passwords and he decided to let Draco choose when he felt a headache coming on. The half-Veela nodded at him before they both climbed the steps that led to their room, or rather Harry did and Draco tripped up them.

"Damnit!" He burst out before realizing what he had done and scowled as Harry burst out laughing and the door closed.

"Great password! I never would have thought of it..." Draco picked himself up and stalked down the small passage way into the first room, the Gryffindor boy followed still sniggering and emerged into the lounge that was decorated a deep red with cream furniture and was lit by torches burning fiercely in brackets attached to the walls either side of each of the doors leading from the room. The blond was opening the first door on the left, he turned to Harry.

"Bedroom..." Harry walked over to him and peered into the dark room from the doorway; it was decorated black with a white double-bed, walk in wardrobe, and desk and a chest of drawers. It also had a door that seemed to lead into the room that was the second door in the lounge; this room was also lit with torches in brackets. They walked through the extra door and found them self in a second bedroom that was decorated white with black furniture, the opposite of the other bedroom. After testing the double bed in that room by jumping on it they left laughing slightly.

Back in the lounge they opened the last door and found themselves in a bathroom that seemed to be a mirror image of the prefect's bathroom but it was decorated cream with a red pool like bath, sink, toilet and cupboard that turned out to have red towels, spare toothbrushes, soap, shampoo, conditioner and lotion in it.

The two boys wandered back into the lounge and flopped down on the huge jigsaw couch, Harry sighed contentedly.

"This place is amazing!" Draco smirked.

"I'm used to it...though it's not as good as my mansion!" Harry threw a cushion at him.

"Um, can we sleep in separate rooms tonight? I still need to get used to this..." He blushed slightly and Draco nearly cooed but managed to control himself in time.

"Yeah, sure!" Harry grinned and the blond grinned back mentally rejoicing at the use of the word "tonight" meaning one...YES! The-boy-who-lived suddenly yawned and stood up.

"Which room do you want? I'm going to bed now..."

"Good idea, uh I'll have the black painted one...suits my evilness just fine."

"Okay then...uh, goodnight then." Draco stood up as well and waited for Harry to move but the boy just stood there and seemed to be having a mental battle.

"Um, are you okay?" He snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"Yeah! Goodnight." The Half-Veela smiled and was taken by surprise as Harry suddenly leant forward, kissed him lightly on the lips and disappeared into his room, leaving him standing in the middle of the room in a state of shock. Draco slowly smiled and almost skipped to his room...but, that would too un-Malfoyish and unacceptable!

SGSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGS

Draco woke up the next morning feeling on top of the world and grinning like an idiot, he went through his morning duties grinning like an idiot, picked out his clothes grinning like an idiot and finally went to wake up Harry who seemed to still be asleep...grinning like an idiot.

He entered his mate's room silently and took a moment to take in his sleeping object of desire, He was sleeping curled up on his side facing Draco with his head resting on his arms and his shortish hair blending in with the black pillow underneath his head. Draco sighed happily and moved forward to wake Harry up, pushing the fringe of the sleeping boy off of his forehead and tapped him on his scar lightly.

The-boy-who-lived muttered something incoherent and curled up into a tighter ball, moving his scar out of range. The blond frowned and poked him in the middle of his back sharply; this made the sleeping boy twitch and grumble as he started to wake up.

"Morning Mr. Sunshine!" Draco grinned as Harry raised his head off of his arms and glared at him, the Slytherin walked out of the room as the black haired boy slowly climbed out of his bed, still grinning like an idiot. The half-Veela was eating a breakfast that looked more like a breakfeast, when Harry made his way into the lounge an half an hour later fully dressed and looking more awake. He flopped down into an armchair and grabbed a pancake spread with honey and bit into it, chewing calmly.

"How'd all this food get here?" Draco looked up from the toast he was smothering in chocolate spread and honey.

"The house-elves delivered it up to us of course!" Harry nodded and took another bite of his pancake, wrinkling his nose at the blond's breakfast choice.

"A bit sickly isn't it?" He looked down at the slice of toast now folded over into a sandwich and shook his head briefly before taking a huge bite out of it and chewing it with a looked of utmost delight on his face. The Gryffindor shook his head and they finished their breakfast in silence.

After breakfast they headed out of the portrait to the Gryffindor common room, where they met up with any of Harry's friends that he wanted to see their new dorm before heading to the Slytherin common rooming a gathering Draco's friends.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Pansy and Blaise all trouped up to Harry and Draco's tower and halted in front of Zarema's painting. She raised her eyebrows at the crowd gathered in front of her before turning to Harry.

"Damnit." He grinned but Ron frowned at him.

"Did you forget your password or something?" Draco snorted.

"No! That IS the password!" Everyone laughed as the painting swung open and admitted them all through then gasped as they arrived in the lounge. Almost at once the five awed teenagers spread throughout the rooms looking at everything, the half-Veela and his mate grinned at each other and sat down on the jigsaw couch while they waited for everyone to filter back into the lounge and sit down. As soon as they all had everyone started talking at once.

"This place is awesome mate!"

"Did you sleep in separate rooms?"

"How come you didn't come down to breakfast?"

"What I wouldn't give to sleep here for just one night."

"Have you guys kissed yet?"

"SEAMUS!"

"What? I just wanted to know."

"I love the decorations!"

"You're too nosey for your own good you know..."

"Do you have the same timetable now?"

"WOAH! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" They fell silent as the half-Veela suddenly yelled, he nodded satisfied. "Now then...yes, we had breakfast up here, yes and yes...happy?" The five guest's frowned as they tried to work out which answer went with which question until Seamus gasped and punched the air.

"So you DID kiss?" Harry blushed and nodded, the Irish boy cheered.

"Who kissed who?"

"Seamus!"

"Harry kissed me." Everyone went wide eyed and stared at Harry in shock as he looked at his shoes, his face turning slowly redder.

"Well, that...I wasn't expecting..." Hermione nodded in agreement with Blaise.

"I thought you'd be the first one to make a move Draco!" He shrugged.

"I guess I wanted Harry to make the first move, I didn't want to pressure him into anything." At this Harry finally looked up and grinned at Draco who felt his heart flutter slightly, Hermione and Pansy cooed and Ron nodded approvingly at the blond Slytherin boy.

"So, how did you come up with that password?" Blaise grinned at Harry who suddenly started laughing and made Draco sulk.

"Well, to set the password you have to say it while walking through the doorway, but Draco here, tripped up the steps instead of walking like normal people and shouted 'damnit'." The others joined in laughing while the half-Veela fumed.

SGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGSG

(A/N: There's a crash...the muse has arrived...finally)

"Wanna go see Hagrid?" Hermione yawned. "'Cause if we stay here any longer we'll fall asleep." Seamus opened one eye and muttered something incomprehensible; Blaise who seemed to have heard what the Irish boy said threw a pillow at him.

"Get up...lazy!"

"But, but-aaaaw..." Harry glared at him as everyone started to get up.

"We'll leave you here!"

"I wouldn't mind..."

"Fat chance." Hermione shook her head exasperatedly and grabbed Seamus' arm, dragging him from the room while he grumbled and everyone trouped out after them.

"Do we have to go? I hate Hagrid!" Moaned Draco, Harry pushed him along.

"Yes you do! I'd go to Snape's office with you if you wanted, you come to Hagrid's!"

"Last one to Hagrid's hut is a fat flobberworm" Shouted Pansy.

"That's you then Pansy!"

"You'll regret that!"

"Oh yeah, but you'll have to catch me up first" Pansy joined into the all out charge down the grounds.

They passed Professor Flitwick in the corridor, knocking him flying.

"Ohh dear, I'm off again" Flitwick squeaked.

"NO RUNNING IN THE CORRIDORS!APOLOGISE TO PROFESSOR FLITWICK!" came the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Dammit"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Sorry professor"

(A/N: Oop, a momentary pause...there's chocolate all over the keyboard. (**B.G got a little carried away breaking that Easter egg...removes fragments of egg out of her hair...inspects them closely...opens mouth...mmmm...-OP**))

"Humph, At least you apologized...five points from Slytherin and Gryffindor! Move along now." She bent down to help the unfortunate Professor up as the seven students edged away until they had rounded the corner where they resumed their game and sped off. "Are you O.K Professor? Young people nowadays. Where are their manners?"

SGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGS

They finally reached the Entrance Doors and pushed them open to run out into the autumn air, halfway across the lawn, Ron got side tracked by a pile of brown and golden autumn leaves.

"Ambush!" He yelled while pelting the others with handfuls of the once green leaves.

"Quit that!" Exclaimed Draco, furiously pulling them out of his white locks. "I washed it this morning" A handful came from each of his friend's directions. He ducked, a little late. "Right. That's it. You're for it now!" His robes swirled around him as he pelted his friends, surrounded by miniature whirlwinds, resulting in a leaf civil war.

"LEAF WRESTLE!"

"Eat that!"

"Hermione?"

"WHAT?"

"Didst thou speakest that most disgracious phrase?" Harry received a mouthful of leaves in return. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Slowly the war subsided as people stood up and brushed themselves off. Soon only two remained...Seamus and Blaise.

"Guys ? Playtime's over."

"Whut?"

"Stop. Finito. Ended. Calm down." Harry tried to break the wrestlers apart.

"That looks so wrong you know guys." Ron tactlessly added. Draco tried to cover his sniggers. Unsuccessfully.

"Um. Were we supposed to be going anywhere?" Blaise tried to cover his embarrassment. Hagrid walked past, whistling, as he spoke.

"FOOD!" Ron yelled ecstatically, and shot off towards the castle.

"Yes Ron...Food." Hermione shook her head, and followed her boyfriend. The others straggled along behind, enjoying the dusky evening.

SGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGSG

"Uuuurrrrrgggghhhh..."

"Pardon, Ron?"

"I said, Uuuurrrrrgggghhhh...stomach ache."

"Serves you right for being a greedy little pig then, doesn't it."

"Hermione! You're my girlfriend. I expect a little sympathy now and then."

"Well you sit back and relax and watch me and Harry play chess then. Harry? Harry?" Hermione turned from her disabled boyfriend to find Harry gazing at Draco. "Honestly" She huffed. "HARRY!" No answer. "Well thank you for your time and concern"

"YOU WERE GOING TO PLAY CHESS! WITHOUT ME!"

"That was the general idea. You're incapacitated "

"Speak English."

"You're unable to do anything."

"Oh, I get it. HEY!"

"I could give you attention Ron" Pansy fluttered her eyelashes.

"Um. No thanks" He edged away, holding his fingers into a cross shape.

"Pansy, you are such a slut." Sniggered Draco.

"OI."

"Well, you are...Right Blaise?"

"Mmphmm..."

"For goodness sake. You could unglue yourself from Seamus for one minute!"

About an hour later, Hermione and Ron were arguing like a married couple. Draco and Harry were having a supposed staring contest. Seamus and Blaise still refused to be unglued. Pansy just sat in the middle of it. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, no wonder I'm a slut, with this lot to contend with."

"..."

"I know when I'm not wanted" "Anyone?" "Bye then!" She stormed off.

"Hey, what's up with her?" Asked Ron. Blaise stood up and shook his head.

"Well, I must depart. The boss lady has spoken." Ron and Hermione stood up and nodded in agreement. Seamus muttered indignantly.

"Standing up suddenly when I'd just got comfy? Preposterous."

"Hey, Harry, Draco, you coming?"

"Mm..."

"You could spare some time for your friends. At least say goodbye"

"MmmMmm"

"Bye Harry"

"Mmmm..." The others stormed off.

"Bedtime Harry..."Draco waved a hand in front of Harry's face.

"..."

"Are you even alive?"

"Whut? "

"I see you've finally graced us with your presence."

"Uhh?"

"And the boy who lived is here to save us. Right. I feel so safe."

"Whut? You've lost me..."

"Never mind. Just go to bed"

"O.K" The Gryffindor stood up and wandered to the door.

"What were you staring at?" Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Uh oh"

"WHAT?"

"You have a spot on your chin." Draco's eyes widened comically.

"I DO!" He ran from the room, clutching his chin.

"Do you want some cream for that?" Harry called after his retreating figure

"Go put it on Moaning Myrtle!"

"Has DracoWaco got a little spottywotty on his chinnychinchin?"

"Go to hell Potter"

"That's no way to treat your mate!" An array of colourful language replied from the bathroom. Harry sniggered and finally walked through to his bedroom.

SGSGSGDHDHDHSGSGSGS

BG: Thankyou, thankyou...this chappie would not have been possible without my putor and my faithful muse and typist...

OP:MEEEEEEE...I finally got here...half way through...sorry bout the crash...hope I didn't break anything...

Draco: Good god...another BG...We're for it now...

OP: I'm not B.G...I'm OrangePip...I still have choccie in my hair...

Harry: She's one smart cookie...

Draco: (slaps forehead) don't remind me...THAT WAS MY COOKIE!

OP: COOKIE?WHERE!

Draco: WHY ME?

Harry: Review! ;-P


	5. Nobody Wakes up The BoyWhoLived

BG: Hello all! Now for the reviewers...

**Sorry to Frankie and Avery. Don't ask and Yana5 for not replying to your reviews in the last chappie but I hadn't seen them.**

Thanks to-** Yana5, Kminyufreak and Makalani Astral.**

**Bfxd- What do ya mean talking to myself?**

**And Blonk- uh, no...I wish I was though...**

Draco: I certainly don't!

Harry: Hmm, you would be my family...that would be nice...

Draco: pfft, she owns nothing and she deserves nothing...HA!

BG: All my reviewers are the coolest people ever and you guys have given me confidence to go on...you ROK!

Harry: See the chapter before for presents for reviewers...she can't be bothered to re-type them...

BG: Yup, story...

_**All about Nothing**_

_Nobody gets away with waking up The-Boy-Who-Lived!_

"Get UP!" Draco hauled on Harry's semi-conscious form trying to wake him up and pulled the sleeping boy off of the bed completely. "Er...oops...see you when you wake up...properly...heh." The Slytherin boy dashed for the door and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast while Harry muttered furiously under his breath and dragged himself upwards off of the cold wooden floor.

"Humph, I'll get him back for that...he'll just wait and see, evil Spork...grr..." Still muttering under his breath he headed for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Harry emerged refreshed and with a plan in his mind, an evil one...yes...The boy-who-lived hummed to himself as he headed out of the painting door and down to the Great Hall where he sat down at the Gryffindor table opposite Seamus and Blaise who seemed to be having another snogathon.

"Good morning Harry!" Hermione chirruped and pushed a plate of sausages towards him _'perfect, plan Irritating Bugger is about to be put into action...'_ Harry smiled at her and Ron who was stuffing his face as usual and speared a sausage on the end of his fork; he glanced around the hall until he spotted Draco's shock blonde hair and caught the half-Veela's eye then inserted the sausage into his mouth, sucking on it with a relish. Draco's eyes widened and he stared transfixed at his mate, Harry made sure he had the blonde's full attention before his eyes narrowed evilly and his viciously bit the end off of the sausage. Even from the other side of the hall he could see Draco's wince and he sniggered to himself, satisfied and continued eating his breakfast, starting up a conversation with Ron like nothing had happened.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco frowned, _'what the hell is going on? What was that all about? He must be mad at me but why-...oh that...revenge...hmmm he should be in Slytherin...wait, if that was just a starter then...' _He stared horrified at his toast with honey and chocolate spread on it, then shrugged and took a huge bite out of the toast. Why worry about the Boy-Who-Lived getting revenge on you when you could eat toast with honey and chocolate spread?

The answer to this arrived when he realized he had potions with the Gryffindors next...double potions...Draco gulped as he walked down to the dungeons with Pansy at his side, she was chatting animatedly with him...either not realizing or not caring that he wasn't actually listening properly. '_Who care's if Theodore had got off with Millicent...his loss, strange boy...she's pig ugly, like a...a...' _He lost himself in thoughts about what Millicent was like and didn't notice that he was about to walk into her until someone grabbed him round the waist, inches from her back. His Veela instincts kicked in and he realized that his rescuer was none other than Harry Potter...just wonderful; Harry spun him round so that they were face to face...no wait, nearly nose to nose.

The Slytherin boy froze, thinking solely about how close together they were, and that if he moved forward about an inch he could kiss those tantalizing lips. He had just started to move forward and close his eyes when Harry let go and stepped over to his friends, Draco growled slightly at his lost chance before noticing that Professor Snape was standing behind him and ordering everybody inside the class room.

He wandered in replaying that moment in his head and sat down at the back of the class, hardly listening to Snape's lecture he watched Harry. The black haired teenager was fiddling idly with his fingers and like Draco was hardly paying any attention to Snape, when they were told to begin writing he leant over to the know-it-all and whispered something in her ear. She started telling him something and he leant back and ran his hands through his hair as he listened, that lovely thick black hair that-

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you listening to me?" The half-Veela jumped and finally noticed Snape standing in front of him, frowning annoyed at the fact that his godson wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Draco's eyes widened and muttered a quick apology for his lack of concentration. "Thankyou, I just told EVERYONE to write they knew about the Concentration Potion, obviously you'll be needing it so pay attention in future please!" Draco blushed slightly and got out his parchment, quill and a bottle of ink. Scribbling furiously on his parchment he jotted down a sufficient amount of information and leant back in his chair.

Professor Snape paired everyone up and told them to make the potion ("instructions are on the board, you'll find you're ingredients in the storage cupboard") the potions master decided that it would funny to pair up Harry and Draco, because face it...potions was as boring as hell...

The blonde slouched over to Harry's desk and dumped his bag on the floor, throwing his writing equipment on the table he scowled at the Gryffindor who grinned innocently back.

"So shall I go get the ingredients or do you want to?" Draco's scowl deepened and he stormed off to the ingredients cupboard, returning a few minutes later he placed everything on the table and threw himself back down onto his chair. Harry sniggered quietly as he bent down to light the fire underneath the cauldron.

They worked in silence unless they were telling each other what to do, the Gryffindor made sure that they kept making brushing against each other and his hand touched Draco's every time they passed something to the other. He could feel the blonde shivers running from the point of contact and knew that he was getting to the poor guy, once or twice the Slytherin boy dropped whatever he was holding when they made physical contact.

Draco was adding five dragon toenails to the potion while Harry cut up a shrivlefig, two toenails; Harry finished his task and bent towards the cauldron to add the ingredient, across Draco, four toenails. Returning to his seat the boy-who-lived wiped his forehead and removed his glasses that had steamed up, six toenails, Draco stared at his bright green eyes as he continued adding dragon toenails, nine toenails...BANG!

The potion exploded, showering everyone within a six desk radius and those hit started shouting and panicking as their skin began to wrinkle up. Snape wove though the desks healing everyone he passed by with a flick of his wand and arrived at the half-Veela and his Mates desk, he examined the dark red potion that was splattered across their work and them.

"I take it that you two added more Dragon toenails than necessary? Who?" Harry pointed silently at Draco and smirked as he began spluttering outraged, Snape sighed. "I hate to say this but five points from Slytherin...that's twice you've not paid attention Mr.Malfoy and I'm not pleased, class dismissed." The half-Veela grabbed his bag and swung it furiously over his shoulder, almost knocking out Neville, and stormed out of the dungeons.

Hermione and Ron rushed over to Harry.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione squeaked with her hands over her mouth. He shrugged.

"I wound up Draco end of story." Ron cheered but was silenced by his girlfriend's furious glare.

"What for! Veela's mates are supposed to be comforting and loving, not cruel and uncaring Harry!" She glared at him and he suddenly realized how nasty he had been, he'd only meant to pay Draco back for waking him up like that...not get him into trouble...

"I promise that once the lessons have finished I'll apologize and make up for it...okay?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously but felt her anger melt when she saw how miserable he was and nodded smiling.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDHDHDHDGSGSGSGSGSGS

"Draco! Hey DRACO!" Draco growled in the back of his throat and spun round to face Harry who was running towards him, they were outside their rooms, Harry came to a halt in front of the painting and uttered the password for them, he held open the door for the half-Veela who stalked passed him huffily and plopped into one of the armchairs, folding his arms sulkily. Harry sat opposite the angry blonde but before he was able to apologize, the Slytherin boy started ranting angrily.

"What did you think you were doing!"

"I'm r-."

"Do you hate me or something?"

"No I-."

"Was that all about me waking you up in the morning!"

"Yes but-."

"I can't believe you!"

"Honestly I'm r-."

"YOUMADE A COMPLETE FOOL OF ME IN POTIONS! YOU KNOW I HAVE A NAME TO LIVE UP TO! AND YOU SPENT THE WHOLE LESSON TEASING ME, THEN TO TOP IT OFF YOU PINNED THE BLAME ON ME!"

Harry was horrified, he had expected Draco to be upset but not this angry. Then he remembered what he had read in one of the Veela books: Veela's are very sensitive creatures; the slightest insult could infuriate a Veela or upset them more than a human would be. He had embarrassed Draco, teased him and instead of standing up for the half-Veela he had tagged him guilty for disrupting the whole class...oops that must have been a real big dent in his ego...not good for a Malfoy.

Harry lowered his eyes and stared at his shoes miserably as Draco continued to yell, _'what now? Wait a minuet...ah! An idea!' _He looked back up at Draco and stood up placing himself in front of the furious blonde, Draco stopped yelling in shock and Harry took the chance to place his lips upon Draco's.

Immediately the Slytherin boy's anger disappeared and was replaced with pleasure, he moaned slightly and licked Harry's bottom lip, begging for access. Harry complied willingly and they kissed passionately, Draco snaked an arm round Harry's waist and the other round his neck and pulled him closer moaning softly. Eventually they broke apart gasping for breath and staring dazedly into each others eyes.

"Whoa, that was...unexpected...but nice...very, very, very nice!" Draco admitted and Harry blushed slightly, the blonde seemed to ponder something for a moment before pulling Harry into another kiss.

SGSGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGSG

BG: Aaaaaaaaaw, how cute! They kissed!

Draco: Whoopdiedoo...

BG: Please tell me if there was something wrong about this chapter...

Draco: Apart from the fact you wrote it?

Harry: Please review, BG is ecstatic about how many reviews she has and thanks you guys profoundly.

BG: Yup...


	6. Snape, the evil

BG: Well hello there!

Harry: Time for reviewer thankyous! First of all thankyou to:

**OdioAngelus, Makalani Astral, Cricketpoor and Yana5**

**To Kesley**- Okay will do!

**To blonk-** I'm feelin' the love! (Lol)

**& to Shady gurl- **I guess I'd have to agree...sort of...oh I dunno...now I'm confused.

You guys, like, totally rok! SO ROK ON FOR EVER MORE!

Draco: Meh...she's owns nothing...and she deserves nothing...and inside her head is...nothing...

Harry: DRACO!

BG: Alas the snob speaks the truth...

Draco: Damn straight!

BG: No...you're not...Story!

_**All about Nothing**_

_Snape...the evil..._

"Wakey, wakey Sunshine!" Draco trilled as he did his new routine of waking Harry up every morning, the raven haired boy cracked one eye open and promptly shut it again as the brightness of the room hit his pupils. Draco frowned. "Come on! We'll be late for breakfast if you're not careful!" Harry scoffed as he buried further under the covers.

"So? I'm not hungry." The blond pouted.

"But _I _am!" Harry now more awake raised an eyebrow, still squinting against the blaring whiteness of the room. Draco scowled and made to turn away but turned back and planted a light kiss on his mate's lips. "Fine...see you later." He walked out of the room and Harry waited until he had heard the portrait close before running a finger over his lips and grinning.

"Wowwie...get me!" His grin widened and he jumped out of bed with a burst of energy.

SGSGSGSGDHDHDHDGSGSGSGSGS

"Hi Harry!" Hermione greeted Harry as he sat down at the Gryffindor table he waved happily and Ron grinned at him.

"Hey...you look happy mate!" He stopped waving and blushed slightly, Ron smirked. "Okay, okay...what happened?" Harry's eyes widened and he started stuttering nonsense.

"I happened of course." The-boy-who-lived stopped spluttering as soon as Draco dropped backwards onto their bench and swung his legs gracefully over. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yes?" Hermione stared at the two boys with wide eyes and a big smile.

"What happened?" She asked breathlessly, Draco tutted.

"Not even bothering to fill your best friends in on such an important thing! Honestly Harold!" Hermione tittered slightly and the slytherin threw her a smile...which shocked her slightly... "Well...I and old secretive Harold here kissed!" Ron nodded slowly.

"Is that it?" Draco pouted.

"Yes! It is!" Ron nodded again, and raised an eyebrow at Harry who was now beetroot red.

"Honestly...the way Harry's acting it's like you shagged like bunnies in front of Snape and gave him a heart attack!" Hermione choked and Ron misjudged it for laughter and grinned at her. "It's not that funny you know!"

"No it isn't." Ron choked as well as he turned and found the potions master standing directly behind him. Snape scowled at him. "5 points from Gryffindor!" The Weasley boy scowled as well and turned back to his breakfast. "Potter! I want a word with you in my office at lunchtime!" Harry watched as Snape strode off to the Teachers table and sat down; he turned back to the others looking worried.

"Did I do anything wrong!" Ron and Hermione shook their heads dumbly at him, their mouths hanging open in shock. Draco however started laughing hysterically. The three Gryffindors bristled and glared at him as he nearly fell of off the bench.

"O...M...G! You should...see your faces...its sooooo...FUNNY!" The blond gasped clutching his sides. Harry smiled at the Veela's antics. "All...he did was...ask Harry to...talk to him and...you all look like...he told you...he was gonna...stab...Harry! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Draco finally dropped onto the floor and started rolling around almost screaming with mirth, by now he was attracting a lot of attention and people from all houses were standing up and craning their necks to see the Ice Prince of Slytherin in hysterics. Hermione, Harry and Ron were starting to feel scared by now...this was just NOT normal...The-boy-who-lived turned to his best friends.

"We need to get him out of her before he starts hugging Hufflepuffs!" Hermione immediately jumped up and grabbed one of Draco's arms with Harry but Ron hung back a bit...the sound of a Draco Malfoy showing himself up was highly appealing...But he stood up never the less and helped his two friends drag Draco out of the hall by leading the way and clearing a path for them.

SGSGSGSDHDHDHDSGSGSGS

"I am NEVER going to show my face again...Granger? Can you transfigure this bed into a rock so that I can hide under it?" Draco lay on his bed whimpering and moaning about how his life was over, while Harry and Hermione made him comfortable and soothed him and Ron just stood by and watched...having his own mental hysterics. "It's OVER! And I didn't even get to become Minister of magic!" The red head raised his eyebrows and muttered something that sounded like 'Well I'd never vote for you...' making his girlfriend throw him a dirty look and he retreated to the lounge.

"It's not over! You've still got me! And everyone will get over it! I've been though some terrible times what with all that stuff that the Daily Prophet printed about me!" Draco stopped groaning for a minute and considered what his boyfriend had just said.

"Hmmm. You speak the truth...well..."

"Yes?"

"...maybe..."

"Uh huh?"

"You deserve..." Harry nodded eagerly.

"...to carry my bag up to Transfiguration!" The-boy-who-lived shook his head exasperatedly and slumped against the blonde's bed. "Nah just kidding, you deserve a kiss!" he immediately perked up and just about threw himself at Draco, Hermione grinned and walked out of the room and left them to it...at least Draco was back to normal...

SGSGSGSHDHDHDHDGSGSGSGSG

"Sit down Mr. Potter." Unlike Draco, Harry obeyed and threw himself down into the chair in front of Snape's desk.

"You wanted to talk to me? ...sir..." Snape nodded curtly.

"Yes...about Draco..." The-boy-who-lived was taken aback for a moment expecting to hear how he was the culprit for shoving Mrs. Norris down the toilet or something stupid like that, which he didn't do...he did that last year! "Draco is a trusting boy." Harry snorted. "And I want you to take good care of him!" His eyes widened in disbelief...was Snape being all caring and thoughtful! "Yes Potter I am being all caring and thoughtful!" Harry gasped as he remembered about Snape's ability to read minds.

"So, as I was saying...if I hear you've been mistreating Draco AT ALL then I will punish you so much you'll wish you had been born someone else!" Harry gulped and nodded. "Tell him from me that if you give him any grief at all he should come and tell me! And if you don't tell him...I shall find out and give you a month of detention and 200 points will be taken from Gryffindor!" It was then that The-boy-who-lived realized why most boys were scared to meet their partner's family members...but...what will Draco's actual parents be like! Snape watched as a look of terror crossed the boy sitting opposite him's face. "I mean it Potter, now...on a lighter note...I'm very glad that Draco has found his mate so early and I guess I should congratulate you." The head of Slytherin shuddered slightly as he extended a hand; Harry eyed his hand warily before taking it and shaking it gingerly.

"Good now...I think you should go to your lesson now, I wouldn't Draco to have to spend time away from his mate because he's in detention for being late to a lesson!" The potions master made an odd noise as Harry stood up and headed out of the door, and he realized with a shiver that, that odd noise was Snape laughing!

SGSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDHDSGSGSGSGSG

Harry spent the day reliving the talk with Snape, from the threats to that...laugh, what he had said wasn't even funny! He shuddered every time he thought about it and Draco threw him odd looks. He also kept thinking about how his meeting with Lucius and Narcissa was going to go, were they going to be as scary as Snape? His meetings with Lucius hadn't exactly been good so far...hmm...scary...

Once the lessons of the day were over Harry and Draco retreated to their rooms to do their homework.

"So...how did the chat with Sevey go?"

"Come again?" Harry choked at the pet name and stared at Draco horrified.

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh okay then...well he basically threatened me to death as usual and said to tell you that if I ever give you grief you gotta tell him so he can whip out his can of evil whooptooshie..." Draco started shaking with silent laughter and the-Boy-who-lived who sensed another fit of the hysterics grabbed the blond round the waist and pushed his nose. He stopped laughing straight away and glared at Harry as he rubbed his nose.

"Uncalled for!" The raven haired boy snorted and turned back to his charms homework.

"Why do you keep having hysterical laughing fits? It's really weird!"

"Dunno, don't care..."

"You should, you'll be the laughing stock of the school."

"Thanks my wonderful caring mate!"

"Anytime..."

"Cha!" They continued their homework in silence until Harry decided to break it.

"Do you think your parents will like me?"

"They'll LOVE you!" The Gryffindor boy wrinkled his nose up.

"I can't imagine your dad hugging and kissing me..."

"Well that's not really his way of showing his love, It's more like he talks and jokes with you, it's my mother that will hug and kiss you...even if this is coming from her own son...she's a little bit of a loony...but funny all the same..." Harry nodded slightly, and finished of his homework. Standing up he stretched and packed his school stuff away, Draco followed suit and they stood facing each other...not doing anything just...staring...how fun.

"Um, time for bed..." Harry mumbled looking down at his feet. The half-Veela pouted slightly.

"No good-night kiss?"

"Uh well, um...it's just...er..." Draco's face fell and he felt a great sadness wash over him; Harry didn't want him anymore because of how intimidating his parents were! "Well...I..." The Gryffindor took a deep breath. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" The blond was ecstatic and threw his arms round Harry's neck and planted kisses all over his shocked face.

"Definitely!" He bounded over to his room and pushed Harry inside grinning so much that he actually started glowing, The-boy-who-lived blushed deep red and sat down on Draco's bed looking awkward. Showing absolutely no shame at all, the blonde stripped down to his black silk boxers in front of Harry and threw himself under the covers, peering over the top at his flustered mate. "Well come on then!" Blushing to the roots of his hair Harry began removing his items of clothing slowly and embarrassedly, finally after removing everything apart from his boxers he slipped under the covers with Draco and tried to hide himself. "Aw come one now! You've got absolutely nothing to be ashamed of! And that's a major compliment coming from me!"

The still slightly pink Gryffindor raised his head up and saw the honesty and hunger in Draco's eyes.

"Fine, okay then." He snuggled into Draco's arms and sighed contentedly, the blonde kissed him softly.

"Goodnight."

"Night!" Harry grinned at the half-Veela before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, after a while Draco fell asleep too and the couple dreamed the night away in each others embrace.

SGSGSGSGDDHDHDHDHSGGSGSGS

BG: Jeez Louise! How sappy!

Harry: Aaaaw, I thought it was nice!

BG: Touché...is that okay for the Snape scene Kesley?

Draco: (sighs in a bored way) why am I here again!

Harry: Because I am!

Draco: (!"($& (!" +)!"£("!

Harry: .

BG: Review! Please...


	7. A Day With the Malfoy's

BG: HI! . Okay...to the reviewers…

**First of all my usual thanks to: Blonk, Unknown, Yana5 and Kminyufreak5 you guys are the coolest .**

**Makalani Astral-um…okay then…**

**Shady gurl- Oh! I hang out wiv crazy peoples too!**

**Natasha-Uh...oh! I LOVE PAPER CLIPS! But there was no need to swear at me... Lol.**

Draco: Are you finished? Good...she owns absolutely nothing!

Harry: But she still owns her imagination.

BG: Which means I can imagine I own everything!

Draco: ...whatever...

_**All about Nothing**_

_A Day With the Malfoy's ._

"Are you going to pack or do I have to do it for you?" Harry turned from the window he was staring out of to look at Draco who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He smiled softly.

"No, I'll pack in a minute...just give me a while." The blond nodded and smiled back as he walked out and Harry turned back to the window, he was watching Hagrid as he strode around in the snow covered grounds with Fang who was bounding happily along beside him. Inside he was squirming with nerves, today was the day that he met Draco's parents, he was going to stay at the Malfoy Mansion for Christmas and today was the first day of the Christmas break.

The-boy-who-lived sighed, steaming up the window and his glasses. Lucius Malfoy wasn't really a threat anymore, what with Voldemort being some escaped crackpot who can't tell the difference between a wand and a tree...but still, the last few episodes with Lucius hadn't gone very well. And there was Narcissa Malfoy...Harry didn't really know her so therefore he didn't really know what to think. He sighed again and began to pack.

SGSGSGSHDHDHDHDSGGSGSGGS

"Here, eat this...a chocolate frog, aw come on Harry! Okay then, how 'bout...a pumpkin pastie? No? You've gotta eat something! You look awful!" Harry frowned at Ron and picked up a single Bertie Botts every flavor bean (lasagna) and popped it in his mouth before slumping back down in his seat, they were on the train and he was so nervous that he didn't feel in the slightest bit hungry. The Red-head turned to his girlfriend with pleading eyes and she sighed and closed her book, reaching forward she took Harry's hands in her own.

"Rons right, you didn't eat breakfast, or Lunch and you need your strength to carry your luggage and from what I've heard, the Malfoy Mansion is HUGE and you don't want to be traipsing around there on an empty stomach do you?" The-boy-who-lived looked at her then leant forward and picked up another Bertie Botts every flavor bean (Squirty Cream) and ate that too. She huffed and let go of his hands to open her book again, this time Draco leant forward.

"I'm sure my parents will be really happy to see you, you've got nothing to worry about. Besides Father doesn't really approve of people who collapse with huger, that's what slaves do!" Harry laughed slightly and grabbed a pumpkin pastie, Draco nodded satisfied as his mate started wolfing everything in sight down and laughed when Harry nearly bit Ron's fingers as they strayed towards a chocolate frog that he had been eyeing.

Eventually the train slowed to halt and Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione hopped down with their luggage and glanced around Platform 9 ¾. Immediately Harry spotted Mrs. Weasley and waved at her, she had started to wave back and head over towards them when she froze and stared at something behind him.

"Ah, Draco, Harry!" The four teenagers spun round and saw Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy standing directly behind them, Lucius was grimacing about something or other but Narcissa beamed as she looked around at them. "Oh! You must be...uh...Arthur's son, and you, I'm not sure I know you..." Hermione looked like a deer trapped in the head lights as she stammered.

"Hermione Granger...M-Mrs.Malf-foy." Narcissa clapped her hands together delightedly as she surveyed the four in front of her.

"Well aren't you two just adorable!" She lunged forward and Hermione and Ron yelped as they were pulled into a bear hug that made their heads smack together, Draco sniggered and his Mother rounded on him and Harry who cowered slightly. "And you two! You'd make such a great celebrity couple!" She gave them a bone cracking hug as well before turning to her husband. "We need to get some photos!" Lucius groaned and began to complain but she ignored him and turned back to Harry who was massaging his ribs. The older woman looked him up and down. "Hmm, slightly skinny...messy hair, I dunno about that...glasses, that's a definite no-no...but those eyes!" She leant forward and whisked his glasses away. "Amazing! Are you smart?" The-boy-who-lived was so startled by the sudden question he could only shrug dumbly, she tutted. "Hhhmmm, are you powerful?"

Hermione suddenly jumped in.

"Definitely, Harry can produce a corporeal Patronus!" She gasped; Narcissa nodded approvingly and gave him his glasses back.

"Show me!" Harry nodded and pulled out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" He cried and his usual stag burst from his wand tip and began running rings around the group, even Lucius was beginning to look impressed. Narcissa cheered and clapped.

"Oh, okay...you're a good enough mate for my son...what do you think Lucy dear?" Lucius bristled as Harry, Ron and Hermione began sniggering.

"Fine, yeah...whatever, now can we go?" His wife nodded and waved goodbye to everyone before sweeping after Lucius as he stormed from the platform, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, see you after the term..." Ron and Hermione nodded and waved as they walked over to Mrs. Weasley, he stared after them sadly; this was the first winter holiday he was going to be away from both of them. Draco watched him intently before taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"You'll see them after the term...you can spend the break with them though if you really want to." Harry noted the dejected tone in the half-Veela's tone and mentally berated himself; Draco needed him more than Ron and Hermione! He turned to the blond and shook his head grinning slightly.

"I'd rather spend the break with you!" Narcissa ran back through the barrier in a flap, the two boys were taking too long and if they didn't hurry up the barrier would seal up and trap them in there! She froze and sighed happily though when she saw them kissing passionately on the platform.

"Come on you two, we'll be late for grandmother if you don't hurry up and the barrier will seal up if you stand there any longer!" She called out softly to them and they sprang apart, Harry was blushing deeply but he pulled Draco through the barrier all the same; he didn't want to relive the barrier sealing itself.

"Your Grandmother is coming too?" The-boy-who-lived inquired as they hurried out of the station, the muggles stared at Draco as they ran past having never seen someone as incredibly good looking as the half-Veela, their weak minds over powered by his Veela aura. Narcissa answered for her son who was fending off a rabid muggle who was attached to his leg.

"Yes, she was the only other member of the family who cared enough to meet Draco's mate." She smiled happily as though the matter of her family not caring about her only son made her delightful. Harry was about to ask her whether Draco's Grandmother was nice when the said boy was engulfed in mad muggles, anger flared up inside his chest as a blond girl tried to latch her lips onto HIS Veela's. Harry stormed up to the rabid hoard and began tearing them off of Draco with a new found strength; once the blond was free the three of them made a run for it and threw themselves into the limo that held an impatient Lucius. He turned to them and snorted.

"What happened here then?" His son blushed.

"Well, there was this crazed muggle that had attached herself to my leg and she wouldn't let go, so I just used my Veela powers to persuade her to let go when a pack of the loony things dived on me and started harassing me!" He finished wide eyed and scowled as his Father started laughing, Harry however started hyperventilating; Lucius Malfoy laughing happily was not an ordinary thing and needless to say it greatly alarmed Harry. Draco patted him on the back worriedly.

"Harry here saved Draco, Lucy dear...he just walked up to the odd things and literally threw them off of our son, didn't he honey? He's such a hero!" Narcissa added her own bit and stared in admiration at Harry who was gasping for breath and looking very unheroic at that moment in time.

SGSGSGSHDHDHDSGGSGSG

"There's the doorbell! Grandmother is here!" Draco dashed out of his bedroom door and Harry followed him down a flight of stairs, and another one, and another one, and another one and just for good measure...another one...eventually they reached the door and collided into Narcissa who had also ran to answer the door and they lay in a jumbled heap at the bottom of the wooden rectangle. Lucius walked in calmly from a side door and stepped over the tangled mass to open the door and emit the Malfoy elder. The elderly woman was tall and dressed rather tastefully for an oldie, she had the trademark blond hair and aristocratic pointed features of a Malfoy. Grandmother Malfoy looked down at the jumbled heap and burst into hysterical laughter, once again Harry started hyperventilating and Draco reached around his mother's leg to pat him on the back.

"Aren't we all looking cheerful?" She bent down and extracted her grandson from the heap and gave him a bear hug that made him turn blue, when she had let go she turned to her daughter, picked her up and gave her an enormous bear hug too. Finally she turned to Harry and eyed him critically. "Is he worthy Narcissa?" Narcissa nodded eagerly and the old woman dragged the-boy-who-lived up right, she stared at him for a few seconds more before grinning and squeezing him to death also. Lucius stepped forward.

"Tabathar (A/N: Sorry but I don't know whether that is spelt right!) Welcome! I hope your stay here is enjoyable." Tabathar Malfoy snorted and shoved an enormous suitcase in his arms.

"Oh shut up you great palooka, of course I'm going to enjoy myself...I've been here countless times! Now, Draco dearest, I have a present for you!" She swept off towards what seemed to be a lounge but was more like a hall, Narcissa, Draco and Harry following her. Lucius scowled and dumped his step-mother's bag on the floor before slamming the door and storming upstairs to his beloved study and slamming that door too...just for effect.

"Trying my best to be nice...my BEST! And that's the gratitude I get...humph, even Voldemort...when he was sane...was more grateful than that!" He slammed his fist on his ebony desk and jumped as right on cue the barmy old coot that was Voldemort apparated into the middle of the study. The "Lord" looked around the room before spotting Lucius and making a noise that was unmistakably a squeal of delight.

"It worked, IT WORKED! I must tell Wormtail when he has finished watching Changing Rooms..." The Lord of the Malfoy Manor raised an eyebrow and stared distastefully as the nutter crossed the room and picked up a book.

"What worked?" Voldemort looked up from the book...his bared teeth centimeters away from the corner.

"Oh! It's this charm that makes me appear beside you when you call!" He beamed and started chewing the cover off of the unfortunate book. Lucius cried out and ran across the room to tear the book away from the animalistic dingbat, Voldemort however fought back...though weakly and lost. He sulked as Lord Malfoy whooped and did a victory dance, and then spotted the door that was wide open and took off to explore and destroy stuff. Lucius froze and ran after the nutcase cursing.

Harry was walking out of the bathroom, refreshed after a quick loo trip as a figure flew past that looked distinctly like Voldemort and was soon after followed by a screaming Lucius Malfoy. He froze and watched the two down the hallway till they had rounded the corner, shrugged then followed them downstairs...I mean, Voldemort was in Scotland right? He was too stupid to find his way back...right?

SGSGSGDHDHDSGSGS

"I'm back!" Harry called out as he miraculously found his way back to the kitchen; however he froze when he saw Narcissa and Draco sitting at the table having a conversation with the crazed "Lord" Voldemort. "ARGH! YOU!" He screamed and threw himself onto the confused dingbat, knocking him straight off of his stool.

"HARRY!" Draco jumped up and struggled to pull his mate off of Voldemort, who was screaming hysterically like a school girl, Narcissa also jumped up but too start cheering Harry on who was tugging on his arch-nemesis' nose. Finally Draco managed to drag the-boy-who-lived away, dumped him on a chair and sat on him to keep the boy, who was growling evilly, there. Voldemort curled up in a ball and started whimpering, Harry froze and stared as Narcissa helped him up and gently settled the loony old man into a chair and pushed an espresso towards him.

"But, wha-eh? Now I'm confused..." The half-Veela shook his head.

"Haven't you realized that Voldemort is now only a helpless, crazy old geezer who hasn't clue what a muggle is but knows all about them?" Harry frowned.

"I know he's crazy but if he's crazy, how did he manage to get down here from Scotland?" Draco shook his head again.

"Lord knows..."

"Yes actually I do know."

"Shut up!"

"Okay..." At moment Lucius caused a diversion by bursting into the kitchen, lassoing a surprised Voldemort and dragging him across the kitchen.

"HA! Gotcha!" Voldemort started whimpering again and sat at Lord Malfoy's feet looking shell shocked. He looked down at the barmy old coot and frowned. "Since you apparated here you can apparate back right?" The dingbat looked up and gasped dramatically before leaping up and pulling a power stance.

"Lord Voldemort knows all!" He put his hand down and shook his head before bringing it up close to Lucius' who backed away. "But Lord Voldemort also forgets all!" He whispered confidingly yet loudly to Lucius, the blond man sat down heavily at the table next to Harry, who flinched, put his head in his hands and sighed.

"This is going to be a time of trouble, I can see it..."

"Can you untie me now?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay..."

SGSGSGSDHDHDSGSGS

BG: Was that okay? I don't know whether you'd like how random this getting, but I love humor...and laughing is good for your health...but I promise I won't make it so random that it's stupid! .

Draco: Pfft!

Harry: Review! Pretty please?

Draco: Pretty please? OO


	8. The War of the Ragamuffins

BG: Hello, hello! . How are you coolie people's on this fine...wait...cloudy day?

Harry: To the reviewers...the lovely reviewers...

**Thanks to- Makalani Astral, Electra107, Shady gurl & Yana5.**

**Kminyufreak5-Because Voldie killed his parents...I don't know about you but I'd be a bit angry too if my parent's murderer was having a conversation with your boyfriend and his mother...**

**Kelsey- I've never seen Monty Python...**

_You guys...like said, you rok...and always will...and you get your usual gifts but now with an included...wand engraved with an intertwined snake and lightning bolt...neat huh?_

Draco: She owns nothing, nothing at ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Harry: Steady on there...

_**All about Nothing.**_

_The revenge of Daddy/the war of the ragamuffin's_

"Er Lucius?"

"Voldemort! What?"

"Can I borrow your toothbrush?"

"WHAT? ...Why?"

"Er, I'm plotting against Harry and...well...er you know..."

"What does my toothbrush have to do with anything?" Voldemort shrugged and backed out of Lucius' study looking sheepish.

"Uh, doesn't matter...oh by the way...Narcissa said dinner will be at five...BYE!" He fled and Lucius sighed, he wanted to get Potter too! '_Ah, but...Draco wouldn't be too happy about you getting his mate...POOPSICLE! This is sooooo unfair, even a crackpot loser like Voldemort can get revenge on that cursed boy...Hmmmm, well maybe I could get Potter in my own evil way...revenge will be sweet...YES! Ah...but how..._

SGSGSDHDHDHDSGSG

Dinner was a great family affair, there they all were sitting in a row...evil ones, mad ones...hang on...that's not the point...well yeah, anyway...

Harry stared at his goblet bemusedly then looked up at Narcissa who was sitting opposite him and also staring at his goblet; he cleared his throat and turned to Lucius who was at the head of the table.

"Um...Mr. Malfoy...why is there a toothbrush in my goblet?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and glanced at Voldemort who was sitting on his right hand side, the barmy old coot was muttering 'Drink up, drink up!' under his breath and gazing fixedly at the toothbrush. The Lord of the house shook his head and clicked his fingers; a house elf appeared and whisked Harry's drink away then returned a few moments later with a fresh goblet. "Thankyou."

Voldemort cursed and started to say something but was cut off by Tabathar who had taken a bite out of her food and choked. Narcissa patted her on the back vigorously, once she had stopped choking the elderly woman glared at her silver plate of food.

"There are slugs in my food!" Lucius feigned surprise and glanced around the table looking for the culprit until his eyes landed upon Harry who was trying to get a better look at the slug infested meal.

"It was HIM!" Everyone turned to look at Harry but Tabathar just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah...and I'm a vampire..." Voldemort edged away from her. "Or course it was you Lucius! Harry would never do such a thing." She patted Harry's back and tipped her slugifyed food onto Lucius' plate; he grumbled and clapped his hands once more.

SGSGSDHDHDSGSGS

Draco lounged around on his huge bed with Harry after dinner. The raven haired boy turned to the blond.

"What was that all about? With the slugs?" Draco frowned and rolled to the left a bit.

"I guess father's still holding a grudge with you." He rolled to the left again and stared at Harry.

"So you're saying that you father put those slugs in your grandmother's dinner then blamed it on me so that I would get in trouble?"

"I think so." He rolled again then resumed staring at his mate who scratched the back of his head.

"Well I suppose I better get him back huh?" Draco nodded and started to roll again, Harry frowned. "Why are you rolling away?" The half-veela shrugged and rolled again, but misjudged how far he'd moved and fell off of the bed with a yelp. The Gryffindor cracked up and Draco scowled as he stood up and climbed back into his original position.

"Do you even care that that hurt!" he cried, Harry didn't answer...he'd just noticed how cute Draco looked when he got annoyed...like a sulking five year old...hmmmm... "I'm extremely upset that you don't care that I am hurt!" the raven boy nodded vaguely and started moving closer to Draco who was still complaining. "What if I'd have cracked my head on the floor and knocked myself out-." Harry was about a meter away from the half-Veela. "-or worse, broken my neck! Would you still have laughed then! Do you find it amusing when I am embarrassed? You could have told me I was about to fall off of the bed! You could of-what are you doing?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his mate who was a few centimeters away, he shrugged.

"Kissing you!" With that Harry closed the gap between the two of them and kissed the blond. After a while he pulled back grinning. "You know...you look really cute when you're annoyed." Draco's dreamy look was instantly replaced with a glare and he huffed. "So, this revenge...what should I do?" the slytherin boy ignored him. "Fine...uh...um...how bout...uh...OH! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Saint Potter needs _my_ help? How interesting...I might just consider this offer." He rested his finger on his chin and stared at the ceiling, Harry growled.

"This is your house...you know all about this place, you can help me get him back in style!" The blond nodded slowly.

"Hmmmm...He has a point...still...I feel like making him suffer." The-boy-who-lived glared at the bed sheets for a while, Draco's grin was starting to falter slightly when his mates face snapped back up. He backed away slightly, all traces of a grin gone. "Okay I'll help you...just, just stop with that expression!" Harry's face immediately converted from heart broken to gleeful.

"Royal Malfoy has a weakness? How interesting!" Draco huffed again and raised up from the bed, Harry stared after him as he stalked over to the door.

"If that's the way you want it, then no help for you!" He turned to open the door when the-boy-who-lived launched himself off of the bed and tackled the blond to the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Draco yelled as the door opened and Lucius strolled in, alerted by all the noise. He froze as he saw the two boys sprawled across the floor; his son raised his eyes up to his father from underneath Harry.

"I don't want to know what's going on...even though it may be harmless; I don't want the mental images that are going to be imprinted in my mind if I stay here any longer." Harry smirked.

"Close the door on your way out please...and if you'd be so kind...could you cast a silencing spell please; we don't want to attract any more interruptions..." Lucius frowned.

"What?"

"You have only a few seconds before I give you some really nasty mental images..."

"Why?"

"I think I'm going to loose all self control, your son is just too hot...I'm sorry..." Lucius started backing away from Harry who was grinning up at him...although there was an evil glint in his eyes, he shrugged. "Well, time is ticking on...it's your loss you know." He leant down towards Draco and Lucius yelped, running out of the door he slammed it and muttered something that sounded like a silencing spell. Harry's grin grew wider and he sat up. "So you did help me in the end, well sort of anyway..." Draco frowned.

"Strange, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside...but that might have just been because you were lying on top of me..." The-boy-who-lived laughed and got up.

"The look on his face! Revenge is so sweet." Draco stood up and leant towards him.

"I know what is sweeter!"

SGSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDHDSGSGGSGSGSGS

Lucius crouched at the top of a triple flight of stairs and followed a figure closely as it walked along the corridor; he smirked and raised his wand as the figure reached the top of the stairs.

Harry was taking an old glass of milk down to the kitchens; he still didn't like the idea of house elves being slaves, when he felt something invisible tug on his ankles. Obviously he went flying down the triple flight of stairs, landing sprawled on is back, and watched as his glass of milk flew in a graceful arch over his head and its entire contents cascaded over him.

Lucius nodded to himself and watched his trip jinx take effect; he stood up and laughed evilly as he nearly bounced off to his study.

Harry cursed colorfully as he stood up and winced from the pain, luckily he had been ambushed after he had laid Lucius' trap. He glanced up the stairs as he heard an outraged yell and crashes. _'Yep'_ he thought as he picked up half of his shattered glass. '_Hagrid is helpful when he wants, luckily he didn't question why I wanted a niffler...still, I get to keep it now...'_ He snickered.

SGSGSGSDHDHDHDHSGSGSG

BG: Okay, so that was short and I'm sorry...but still...

READ THIS AS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!

_**I may not be able to write another chapter in the near future as I will have very poor access to a computer from now on...I apologize, but I can't help it when bad fortune springs upon me...**_

Draco: ...good, no more continuous torture...

Harry: I feel so sorry for you!

BG: Nah doesn't matter...please review! And I'll try to get an update in as soon as possible!


	9. Christmas? mayhem more like

BG: Well...I'm back! And updates will be proceeding as usual.

Draco: Oh joyous of joys...

Harry: So...the thankyous...

**To-elvinangel- Sorry, I've never noticed that before, I'll try to work on that.**

**Kelsey- okay.**

**Makalani Astral- I haven't a clue...lol...**

**Katrina-Um okay then ( wrestles poweder off of Draco and hands it over)**

**Yana5- Well I haven't really decided, that was just a revenge thing.**

**Vespalady- I take it you liked those lines...**

**WOOTman- We have a first timer! Lol.**

**Squallhart- Truth or Dare? ...HA HA HA! **

**Also thanks to The Draconian Mistress and SilverScorpionWolfGirl...You guys are too good for me!. **

BG: well...I guess that's all I need to say...oh wait!

Draco: I can't believe you almost forgot my part!

BG: I own nothing, there.

Draco: HEY! That was my line and you know damn well that-

BG: Oh shut up!

_**All about Nothing**_

_A Loss of all control_

"Happyyyy chriiiiiiistmaaaaas!"

"Jeez! It's still dark! What'd you wake me up for Harry?"

"Okay so it's not quite Christmas day yet...so what! I want presents and I want 'em now!" Draco winced, so this was what a hyperactive savior was like then...great. He sat up checked his watch, five minute's to midnight...to Christmas...suddenly Draco was filled with excitement too and he bolted out of bed towards the Christmas tree that was residing in the corner of his room, there weren't any presents yet and he slumped down on his couch sulking. Harry followed suit and this was all that happened for a few minute's.

"I feel like a five year old...strange..." The blond said, shook his head and smacked his mate over the back of the head with his cushion the-boy-who-lived jumped and glared at him.

"What the HELL was that for!"

"Because."

"Because! What kind of an answer is that?" Harry argued and grabbed another cushion and smacked the half-veela back, who smacked him back. So he smacked him back, and he smacked him back too! And now I've lost track of who's who...

So, this most juvenile behavior continued for some time and neither of them noticed the presents appearing at the foot of the tree nor the chiming of Draco's clock. That was until Voldemort appeared in the middle of the room grinning manically.

Harry and Draco looked up and winced at the sight of him, dressed in a reindeer suit (bright red nose, tail and antlers included).

The reindeer-man held out two presents for the boys who shrank away fearfully.

"Aaaw, come on! It's Christmas! Smile and take the prezzies!" He started humming something suspiciously like jingle bells, the half-veela cried out and covered his ears looking up at Voldemort like a trapped deer. Harry however started laughing and took the presents, then opened Draco's bedroom door, grabbed the creep and pushed him out.

"Phew, that was scary...hey! Lookie! Presents!" The blond came out of his petrified stupor and dived on the small pile. Harry nodded and sat down next to him as he ripped the wrapping viciously off of a strange shaped gift.

"Why aren't we opening the presents with the rest of your family?" Questioned the-boy-who-lived as he unwrapped a book about Veela's from Hermione. Draco sniggered.

"Because when I was ten, Father went ballistic and set fire to the Christmas tree when I said I didn't like his Christmas present." Harry raised his eyebrows and started unwrapping his present from Ron.

"What did he give you?"

"My grandfather in a jar."

"Wow! Creepy..."

"Yeah."

"Have you still got him?"

"No...I threw him out of the window."

"Well that was a bit harsh!"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Well, I dunno...kept him in your closet?"

"Hmmmm, what the-?" He had just unwrapped his present from Voldemort and it was...a toaster, they both stared at it. "What...is that?" Draco backed away from the muggle implement looking horrified, Harry sniggered.

"It's called a toaster! Muggles use it to cook bread." The blonde shook his head wordlessly and pulled out his wand.

"_Incedio_!" He cried and Harry yelped as the toaster went up in angry flames. Turning to his own gift from Voldemort, the-boy-who-lived tore the wrapping apart and out fell...a toothbrush...it was Draco's turn to snigger. "What is it with toothbrushes?" Harry picked it up, held it at arms length and dropped it on top of the smoldering toaster remains. This too was burnt, shame...it was a nice toothbrush as well.

"So what did you get me Draco?" Harry sifted through this pile and Draco pointed to a present wrapped in green. He shook his head. "Figures it would be wrapped in green."

"What? I'm proud okay!" He shook his head again and grinned cheesily. "Just open it!"

Harry shook the package suspiciously, before diving on it, and ripping the paper off with his teeth. He stopped with a pained expression on his face, choked, then spat a ball of Sellotape across the room. The slobbery mess just missed landing in Draco's beautiful locks.

"What kind of tape is that? It tastes FOUL!" The indignant Gryffindor yelped.

"Oh, that. I couldn't find any anywhere in our house, so I got some from fathers study. I'd watch out for the gift tag too, if I was you" Harrys eyes widened comically and he reached for the present warily, upon opening the box he gave a rather impressive squeal and dived upon Draco...who was, never the less, shocked...

"Jeez! It's just a pendant!"

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU"

"Just chill... please..."

"Okay...okay, I'm just very happy, can't a guy be happy!"

"Whatever... where's my pressie anyway!"

"Uh...the one in red."

"Figures."

"Humph!" Draco ignored the other boys sulking, and reached for the present. He unwrapped it slowly and calmly, and stared.

"What...is it?" He pulled out a strange silvery ribbon from the pile of paper. Harry grinned and held up his arm, a red ribbon was tied round his wrist.

"It's a bracelet, obviously with a few charms on it." Draco nodded slowly and tied it round his own wrist. He jumped as a voice entered his head. '**Like it?**' He yelped and Harrys grin grew wider still. '**With built in telepathy skills, emotion detectors and a teleporter.' **

"Eh...HOW THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT?"

'**Use the voice in your head'**

**'Whut? I can't do it...'**

**'You just did, you Pollock.'**

**'I'm doing it! I'M DOING IT!'**

**'Calm down!'**

**'Okay then...thankyou Harry...wait, what did you mean by emotion detectors and a teleporter?'**

"Well, you can sense the emotions of those around you."

"Urgh...I do NOT want to know what's going on in Pansy's world, emotions and thoughts!"

"You can only hear _my_ mind in telepathy, anyway...the teleporter is when the other person in charge of the bracelets twin is lost or in peril, you can choose to teleport to them...cool eh?" The half-Veela stared at his mate in awe.

"You. Are...amazing!"

"I know!"

**'Arrogant...' **Harry stuck his tongue out and stood up.

"I gotta go shower."

"But...the rest of your presents! Don't you want them!"

"You can open them." He walked out of the room, leaving Draco to eye the two piles of presents...wonderful...presents!...mmmm...

**'You don't eat them you Pollock!'**

**'SO!'**

The half-Veela dived upon the presents hungrily...

DHDHDHDSGSGSGSGDHDHDHDHD

Draco lazed around on his bed absentmindedly shredded up the remains of multi-colored wrapping paper, suddenly he spotted a box of chocolates he hadn't paid much attention to during his mad frenzy to open them all. Picking it up he realized it was one of Harrys... **'Better put it ba- '** his stomach gave a sudden nasty rumble. Draco froze, **'Was it worth a gamble...Harry wouldn't know, he never unwrapped it did he?'** His stomach rumbled again.

"Ah stuff it!" The slytherin threw himself back upon the bed and gleefully opened up breakfast.

**'Heh heh heh, Harry'll never know...it's just me and you now chockies.' **He lifted a squealing strawberry pig to eye level and grinned evilly **'No-one to hear you scream'**. Then there was a commotion in the shower doorway and Harry came soaring across the room to wrestle the poor piece of fatty goodness from the half-Veela's paws.

"GET OUT OF MY CHOCOLATES!" Draco just stared at Harry in shock, eyes popping, mouth hanging open...the works. "What?"

"Harry, you are lying across me in the nude!"

"So?"

"It's a major turn on and I'd rather it wasn't!" The Gryffindor blushed slightly and started to head back towards the bathroom when the door started to open; he dived under the bed and cowered as Lucius entered the room smiling slightly. Draco was still in a minor form of shock and he stared at his father who started to regard his son with worry...had he finally gone mad?

"Draco? Are you alright?" The half-Veela shook himself mentally, and then smiled.

"Yes father, perfectly...happy Christmas!" Lucius frowned slightly before realizing what was different.

"Where's uh...Harry?" Draco froze.

"Uh, um...eh...heh...he's in the, er, shower...i mean bathroom!" His father's frown grew deeper, and he headed back out of the door.

"Well then, I just came to say Happy Christmas and to tell you that lunch will be at one." He backed out looking suspicious. Once the door had snapped shut, Harry sighed in relief and crawled out from under the bed. Draco watched him finally to the bathroom, noticing with a flutter of warmth, that he had on his new pendant and was fondling it.

It was a unique pendant which Draco had had custom made, it featured a vicious looking snake wrapped protectively round a lightening bolt. The snake was white gold, and the lightening bolt gold. Spikes lined their way up the snakes back, and it seemed to be was hissing at any foes.

Just so Harry knew.

DHDHDHDSGSGSGSGSGSDHDHDHD

Lunch passed by without much fault apart from Harry throwing a chicken sandwich at Voldemorts head and Tabathar cheering him on. However Christmas dinner rolled around, the time of Christmas spirit. The six of them sat down grinning happily, apart from Lucius who kept glancing sideways at Draco.

There was a gigantic turkey in the middle of the table and everyone was eyeing it hungrily, this meant that there was a scrap to get the first dig at the defenseless bird.

"Like it?" Voldemort (still in his reindeer suit) inquired as they were munching away gleefully. "Good, I stuffed it myself." Harry choked and spat out a mouthful of turkey chewed up mush, Draco turned faintly green.

"I think...I'm going to be sick." Unsurprisingly everyone avoided the turkey for the rest of the night. All went well for that meal apart from Harry and Narcissa pulling a particularly large cracker, and the fake crown inside hitting Lucius in the face, Tabathar spiking everyone's drink and Lucius getting smashed out of his head, Voldemort jumping on the table and singing some random song, Lucius and Draco giggling for no reason and Draco leaning so far back on his chair that he fell off it.

Finally, the Christmas dinner was over and everyone apart from Tabathar was getting unsteadily to their feet. However, no matter how drunk he was, Harry was still able to plot in his cunning mind. And when he was engulfed in a surprising hug from Lucius he managed to cast a sneaky spell of sorts.

"Merry Chrishmash, un I hope yoush like your preshentsh..." Lucius trailed off and wandered through a side door. Failing to notice the mistletoe hovering behind his head. Everyone stumbled up to their rooms and Harry and Draco collapsed upon Draco's bed.

"Dinner was nice."

"Yeah...um...no...Uh...What did you say?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Oh...okay."

"Do you wanna go and stargaze?"

"YEAH! I haven't done that in ages, I remember...one time, me, Ron and...Her...Hermy...Hermione did when it was really dark for some reason..." Draco ignored his blabbering boyfriend and dragged him through to the balcony. They both lay on their backs and stared unfocusedly up at the sky, there was no moon that night though and hardly any stars. Harry pointed vaguely at something.

"See that star?"

"Um..."

"Know what it's called?"

"Yes, a pot plant."

"Oh..." The Gryffindor frowned slightly as he tried to make out if the blond was right. "...right! I see it now...heh, pretty strange star huh?" He giggled slightly.

SGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDSGSGSGSGS

"Urgh..." Draco groaned as he attempted to open his eyes, _what happened? _He dragged himself agonizingly upwards and towards the bathroom where he splashed his face; walking back he saw Harry sprawled out on the bed fast asleep. _Lucky for some, my head is killing me! _The half-Veela wandered around aimlessly, trying to find something to do and settled upon getting dressed and going down for some breakfast. Harry finally announced his coming back down to earth with a groan to match Draco's and he sat up in bed clutching his head as Draco searched around for a top, he had woken up with out one for some odd reason.

**'Uh oh...Oh no...not good..._'_** The half-Veela turned to Harry who was staring horrified at his chest, Draco looked down as well and gasped.

"What the-? Did you? Huh?" The two boys stared at the red marks weaving their way across Draco's torso. The Gryffindor shook his head.

"What happened?"

"It was YOU!"

"How do you know!"

"Firstly, who else would and second of all...it's a bloody love-bite-_lightening-bolt_!"

SGSGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDSGSGSGS

BG: I'm sorry that this chapter isn't satisfying enough for the long wait but I was having creativity problems!

Draco: Slacker.

BG: I am sooooooooo sorry...you don't need to review if you don't want too...I don't deserve them.

Draco: You're such a drama queen.


	10. Love, skates and mischeif

Harry: Um…hello. BeserkerGoddess seems to have disappeared so we're saying this bit for her.

Draco: The thankyou's…

**To: Shadow315- I didn't get your email address! But don't worry, if you email me (from my bio) then I'll get it.**

**batfinc- Firstly, thanks! Secondly, I dunno...and finally, you make thwe shape from laods of them?**

**PhantomShallBeMyKinkySexKitten()- okay then...heh...strange name, where'd it come from?**

**DeppDRACOmaniac- Heh funny name…creepy image to keep with you though… **

**Fife Spice- wow…a lot of reviews in one go! . But the award for reviewer of my story so far is Makalani Astral who has been with me from the beginning!**

**Also thanks to: Millikilo, Devil Asuka 666, Kurai Shinigami and Chibi **

Harry: Hey, maybe she's on the Marauders map!

Draco: Say whatcha?

Harry: (pulls out map) I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Draco: More like BG is…

Harry: Uh…she's…wandering around Snapes office…

Draco: Good god…she's having an affair with him, I always wondered where she kept disappearing too…

Harry: Nah, she hates him as much as I do…

Draco: You're having an affair too!

Harry: Shut up, sorry…a story for you patient readers.

_**All About Nothing**_

_Love, skates and mischief._

"I am sooo sorry Draco…I must have been drunk or something!" Harry said, putting his head in his hands, his face bright red. Draco shook his head.

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Well no, yes…uh okay it has happened before, 'cept for the next day Seamus had a bright red neck."

"Eeeeeeeew…Seamus, what is wrong with you Harry?"

"I dunno…I guess I have a thing for love bites when I'm drunk." He went redder than Draco thought was possible and buried his head under the pillows.

The half-Veela threw on a shirt and glared at his reflection in the mirror.

"You can see it through the shirt!" He tried a different tact and put on a T-Shirt. "Harry Potter, you are such a nuisance!" He cried out before starting to snigger. "How embarrassing!" Draco choked out. "It goes up to my neck so I can't even hide it with a dark T-Shirt." Harry moaned and curled up into a ball. "What? You're not the one with the love-bites!"

"I know, but you're going to waste no time flashing it about a school." He groaned. Draco sniggered.

"I don't what you're talking about!" He said in a breezy voice and crawled onto the bed next to his mate. "Although," The half-Veela pondered. "I could give you and snake one to match it, if you want." He nibbled on the bit of neck that was visible and Harry shivered.

"Gah, YES! I-I mean…nooo!" He cried out, the Slytherin laughed.

"Looks like someone has a weak spot!" He mumbled into the raven-haired boys neck. Suddenly he was faced with two bright green orbs as Harry shifted. "Huh-" The blond was cut off as Harry's lips sealed his in a passionate kiss. Draco pulled his mate into his arms without breaking the kiss and-

"Christ! That is NOT what I want to see first thing in the morning!" The two boys sprang apart, to stare guiltily at Lucius. Looking distinctly worse for wear and utterly horrified.

"Father!" Draco yelped and the elder man winced.

"Not so loud son, I have a hang-over…looks like your Grandmother has spiked the Christmas drinks again."

"I knew it!" The half-Veela exclaimed, making everyone winced more.

"Draco!" Lucius said suddenly making the two boys jump.

"Yes Father?"

" What happened to your neck?" He frowned as the two lovers went bright red.

"Uh…I…um…well, you know how Grandmother spiked our drinks last night. Heh well err, you see, when Harry gets drunk he seems to have a thing for love-bites and uh-"

"NO! I don't-I just…Urgh!" Lucius cried out and covered his ears. Harry, despite himself, started sniggering and Draco soon joined in. It all sounded so much funnier from this point of view. "Why must I have such a hard and complicated life?" Lucius moaned piteously. Narcissa chose that moment to wander in with Voldemort.

"Hi honey, what's all the commotion about-" They both froze and stared at Draco's neck.

"Great! Harry, did you have to make it stretch so far up that it reached my neck?" He muttered sullenly causing Harry to snort.

"Sorry, I'll remember for next time." Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon? What do you mean 'stretch so far up?'" Her son stared nervously at her as the adults tried to process the information and make sense of it. Harry found this even more amusing and his giggling doubled in decibels. Suddenly it clicked in Lucius' brain and he groaned.

"Please don't tell me you're on about what I think you're on about…" The only Gryffindor in the room smiled mischievously.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lord Malfoy growled frustraitedly.

"That, you know! The…uh…marks are…well…more than I thought?" Voldemort frowned.

"Please speak Martian for those who don't understand." He said and shrugged as everyone stared at him. Draco sighed exasperatedly and turned to Harry.

"Shall I just show them?" The raven-haired boy nodded and, with an even more dramatic sigh, the half-Veela pulled up his T-Shirt. Lucius choked, Voldemort fainted and Narcissa cooed dreamily. Lord Malfoy glared at his misty eyed wife and stormed out of the room dragging the unconscious lunatic with him. Narcissa however approached the two boys and sat on the bed next to them.

"Wow, that is so adorable. Can I touch it?" Harry shot her a perplexed look but Draco shrugged and nodded. She traced the shaped grinning. "Amazing."

"I guess." Her son mused.

"You know, that reminds me of one time, your father and I-"

"Eeeeeeeew, Please Mother, no!" Narcissa shrugged and stood up to leave.

"Fine, Mr.Grouchy, come down and have your breakfast when you and lover boy have finished up here." She grinned and walked out, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Draco sighed.

"My Mother is…odd, no wonder I grew up to be such a strange boy…my childhood was tragic…" Harry snorted again.

"How long do we have here?" He suddenly said.

"Uh…about a week." The half-Veela replied cautiously.

"Oh…I have an idea!"

"Yippee?" Draco said becoming nervous as a grin spread across Harry's face.

"Yes, you see…as a child I was never allowed to do any fun activities…say, uh, going on holiday, swimming, going to the cinema-"

"The what?"

"-Or going on day trips, exploring historical sites…you know."

" Yes. Please, continue."

"Well, being as we have spare time…can we go say uh…-"

"Out with it!" The Slytherin was beginning to get annoyed.

"-Ice-skating?"

"What in the hell is ice-ska- Oh god… that's a…muggle sport isn't it!"

"Yes…but it sounds like fun...right? Right Draco?" Harry stared worriedly at Draco's face, which was twitching as he fought a war with his inner Veela. "Come on Dragon! It'll be good!" The blond came out of his reverie instantly.

"Dragon?"

"Well, that's what your name means right? Hermione told me-"

"You're resorting to pet names!"

"Well I…uh…" Harry turned a slight shade of red as Draco burst out laughing.

"Fine, fine. We'll go ice-skating…Potterkins!"

"What?" The Gryffindor spluttered as he followed Draco down to the living room where the grown ups were sitting. Lucius was in the corner sulking over something or other, Voldemort was humming and staring at a portrait of a long gone Malfoy ancestor who glared back and Narcissa and Tabatha were whispering and sniggering about something. Upon spotting Draco as the two boys walked in, Tabatha giggled even harder.

"Ah, the two lovebirds! So, Draco, can I see your love bites?"

"Grandmother!" He gasped.

"What?"

"Urgh! Never mind, Harry and I are going…ice-skating…" The blond grimaced and his father stared disgusted at him as if he had uttered a fowl swear word. Narcissa however grinned and stood up.

"Wonderful, can I come! I've ALWAYS wanted to try that, but living with two grumps…it was impossible." She gushed happily and chivvied the two boys out into the hallway as she called for the chauffer. Voldemort jumped up and followed them, Tabatha muttered something about her back and Lucius just continued to stare at his son.

"Why, why? I thought I'd brought him up properly! Maybe I should move house, get a way from all these psycho's!" He grumbled while Tabatha cackled in the background.

SGSGSGSDHDHDHDSGSGSGSGS

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to take in the entire ice-skating rink at once.

"Too right." Draco muttered as he wrapped his arms around himself to warm up abit.

"You wanted to come in that pathetic jacket!" Narcissa said causing her son to scowl.

"What is that!" Voldemort yelled excitedly and ran towards a vending machine to examine, Narcissa followed and stared laughing as he tried to climb onto it. Draco shook his head and turned towards the ice-skate's counter.

"We don't know them, okay Harry?"

To say that Draco had a little bit of trouble trying to ice-skate was an understatement; he went down once, twice, three, times, four times, over and over again. To his sheer annoyance Harry seemed to be a natural at the whole malarkey, sure the boy had wobbled a few times but soon enough he was skating rings around Draco (literally whilst he sat on the ice sulking over his wet jeans). But it wasn't too bad, He decided as he watched Harry from the edge, His mate seemed to be having the time of his life and was giggling slightly ever time he slipped abit. It was like he was…floating, gliding along the ice with ease.

Harry skidded to a halt next to the daydreaming Half-Veela and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Join in! I wanted to come here with you so you are going to skate with me!"

"But, I can't skate and I look…stupid, everyone'll be watching because I'm so good looking and then they'll laugh because I can't do it!"

"You're so full of yourself…but you know, this reminds me of the ball…when I didn't want to dance because I couldn't, but you made me…so there, I'm repaying the favour." Draco frowned but attempted to skate along with Harry who was leading him happily.

"You know what." He said as he felt the cold air rushing past his face as he got into the rhythm. "I'm not doing too bad with your help…Heh, maybe I'll actually get the hang of thi- WHOA!" Suddenly he was sitting on the cold ice again and Harry sniggered as he helped him up.

"When your skating your supposed to slide your feet along, one then the other…you don't slide both along at the same time, it's not very clever you know." He grinned.

"Humph, fine…laugh, I knew you would!" Draco huffed and tried to skate off on his own, however, due to his lack of skill and balance he only managed to get a metre away before slipping over again. The boy-who-lived once again went to his aid.

"I thought Veela were meant to be majestic, graceful creatures! You're not very good at it…" He said and Draco frowned, ready to retort when Harry slipped his arms round his waist from behind and nuzzled his head between his shoulder blades. "Never mind, you're my Veela and I prefer you this way." Draco suddenly felt like he had swallowed a bottle of butterbeer in one gulp, he never noticed that they were standing on ice, or that they were in the way of other people, he didn't care that people were staring, or that Narcissa and Voldemort were pointing and giggling at them. It just felt right as he turned on the spot and stared deeply into Harry's eyes before kissing him.

**'Do you know how much that means to me?'**

**'Haven't you noticed that we are currently snogging? No time for chit chat!'**

**'I just wanted you to know, without telling the rest of our audience…'**

"What?" Harry broke away and stared at the group of people ogling at the two, rather hansom boys who were kissing in the middle of the ice-rink.

**'ARGH! I can't go anywhere without being stared at! Well, I don't get stared at when I'm alone…'**

**'Actually, your never alone, cus I'm always following you and I don't know if you've noticed or not but I stare at you a lot.'**

**'You do?'**

**'Yes, it's my favourite sport, "Harry watching" it's rather fun you know!' **

**'You watch me all the time?' **

**'Yes, now are we going to skate or not…standing around gets old fast…come to think of it, I tend to get _cold_ fast…' **

GSGSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDSGSGSGSGS

The last few days of the winter break passed without…too much trouble…and before long the two boys were standing on the platform 9 ¾ gazing happily up at the scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express.

"Harry!" Said boy spun around as his name was called out and spotted Hermione and Ron running towards him. Draco watched amusedly as his friends smothered him in a giant bear hug, but wasn't as amused when he was pulled into it by a certain sniggering Weasley.

**'ARGH, I've been pulled into a Gryffindor groupie hug!'** Harry was overcome with laughter as Draco yelled in his head. Hermione let go of them and raised an eyebrow as the Veela and his mate seemed to have a mental conversation.

"What's going on here then?" She said, more to herself than anything. Ron blinked, completely bemused. "Please don't do that Ronald dearest, it makes you look like Crabbe and Goyle." Her boyfriend scowled but she ignored him and turned to the other two. "Do you have telepathy skills now or something?" Harry grinned.

"Yes." He said and Draco nodded proudly.

"He bought us these ribbon bracelet things, they give us the ability to hear each others thoughts." Hermione nodded approvingly as the train let forth a high-pitched whistle and the four of them hurriedly dragged their luggage on board and searched for an empty compartment.

Upon finding one near the back of the train they set about making themselves comfortable: Hermione leaning against Ron and Harry with his head in Draco's lap. A bit of the journey passed with idle chat about their winter breaks, then Harry fell asleep and a comfortable silence came over the compartment and its inhabitants. After a while of staring thoughtfully at the two boys opposite her Hermione broke it.

"Draco." She said softly.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"Do you love Harry?" Ron turned his head so fast that his neck cricked, Draco smiled and played idly with Harry's hair.

"I think so, infact, I know so…and I don't think it's just the Veela inside telling me that. I know that I'd do anything to make Harry happy, and I'd gladly give my life like his mother to save him. When he's around, nothing else seems to matter, the world doesn't seem to exist any more and I feel like he's the only thing I live for. It's just…I hope he feels the same…" The half-Veela trailed off and glanced up at Hermione who was glassy eyed and Ron who was smiling.

"I'm sure Harry feels the same Draco, I can see it in his eyes, the way he smiles at you and how relaxed he is when you're around." Ron snorted.

"When did everyone get so poetic? I can see it in your eyeeees, the loves you feel for me is so stroooooooooooong." He crooned and started sniggering, his girlfriend glared at him.

"You're never romantic…" He immediately shut up and scowled sulkily back.

"I AM romantic…I just don't show it…" Draco grinned.

"I know you two are in love, I can tell because you argue like an old married couple." They both reddened, Harry shifted slightly and they all froze, but he just mumbled something and continued sleeping. Hermione smiled as Draco watched him dreamily.

"You know, you two are so adorable togeth- good heavens Draco, what happened to your torso?" The Slytherin's cheeks pinkened slightly, Ron looked up from his pastie and studied his chest before letting out a long low whistle.

"Don't tell me he was drunk again." The half-Veela nodded and Ron shook his head, smiling slightly. Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you mean…who's 'he'? Oh, you mean Harry? Ah- wait? Drunk! Harry was dunk?" She glared evilly as Draco nodded fearfully. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN EIGHTEEN AND HARRY WAS DRUNK?" She yelled, the boy in question awoke and looked around himself blearily to find himself face to face with a furious lion. "HAROLD JAMES POTTER!" He winced and rubbed his eyes.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He said brightly, trying to win his way out of the lecture he knew he was about to receive. This attempt, however, seemed to only make his situation worse.

"DON'T TRY THAT ONE ON ME AS IT DOESN'T WORK!" The bushy haired girl screamed. "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WERE DRUNK?"

"Uh, um…y-yes, Draco's grandmother spiked our drinks at Christmas." The boy-who-lived stuttered fearfully. Hermione turned to Draco.

"So this means that you were drunk as well?" She said in a slightly more controlled manner, he nodded slowly and she shook her head. "Shame on you Draco Lucius Malfoy, shame on you." He hung his head and Ron, despite the current situation began to snigger again, his girlfriend wheeled about to face him. "I DON'T FIND THIS FUNNY AT ALL RONALD, AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU! IF I RECALL CORRECTLY, YOU SAID IT HAD HAPPENED BEFORE…WHEN!" The redhead cowered.

"Um, at the beginning of last year, Seamus had brought some fire whisky from home and persuaded us to have some. Harry just had a little too much, that's all." He whispered. Hermione breathed heavily through her nostrils and tried to calm down, by now a few people had started to gather outside the door, watching the spectacle with great amusement: three boys cowering as a girl single handily took them on with her voice. Draco sighed with relief, glad that it was all over, but Hermione suddenly frowned.

"You never told me what the red marks were, all you said w- Oh my! Are those love-bites? Harry!" Once again he turned bright red and tried to hide his face in Draco's chest. His best-female friend however, burst out laughing. "I never knew you had it in you!"

"It was because I was drunk!" He said in a muffled voice, trying to argue his case.

"Wait, Ron, you said this has happened before…don't tell me he did it to you…I never saw any marks." Ron started laughing as well.

"No!" He shook his head. "Not to me anyway, didn't you notice that Seamus had a red neck at one point?" Hermione eyes grew wide.

"Seamus?" Draco nodded.

"That's exactly what I said."

"Do you have a thing for blondes, Harry mate?" Ron said slyly and the whole compartment started laughing.

Once everything had calmed down slightly, Hermione turned to Draco.

"You know, you could just use a concealing spell to cover it up."

"Oh yeah! I never thought!" He shook his head in wonderment. Ron sniggered slightly.

"Looks like Harry didn't think either."

GSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDGSGSGSGSGS

Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiled as one as Hogwarts came into view. Coming back to Hogwarts was a nice feeling and they all felt a sense of contentment wash over them as they stepped into the great hall and took their places at the Gryffindor diner table. Blaise, Seamus, Neville and Dean all greeted them cheerfully and when the food appeared after Dumbledore's speech they chatted happily about their Winter breaks.

**'Yum, steak…'** Draco heard Harry's voice enter his head and glanced at him, he was wolfing down a huge chunk of steak rapidly.

**'Piggy, you know if you eat too fast you'll get indigestion!'** The raven-haired boy looked up in shock before realising it was Draco.

**'I'm eating a healthy amount for a growing boy!'**

**'Whatever'**

**'Humph' Harry scowled slightly and slowed down his chewing till he moving at snails pace.**

**'There, happy?'**

**'I just didn't want to see you choke, that's all…'**

**'Well, I'm okay aren't I?'**

**'I, I don't know what I'd do if you did choke and die…'** The boy-who-lived froze as he saw the look on the half-Veela's face change rapidly from happy to mortified and he discreetly wrapped his arm round his waist, pulling him close and whispering in his ear.

"It's okay, I'm invincible with you by my side." Draco smiled slightly and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Hermione was observing them and grinned, Ron noticed this and followed her gaze.

"I'm glad Draco's Veela instincts chose Harry to be his mate, they're perfect together don't you think?" He whispered and her smile broadened.

"Definitely."

GSGSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDGSGSGSGSGS

By the time Harry and Draco had made their way back up to their sleeping quarters a thunderstorm had broken out and it raged about outside the castle walls blowing cold winds down the corridors. The two boys hurried inside and huddled together on their sofa in front of the fire.

"You know, I'm not too keen on thunder and lightning." Draco stated matter-of-factly and flinched as a loud thunderclap sounded above their heads. Harry grinned.

"Oh really? I never knew, you always seemed like you were afraid of nothing." The blond scowled slightly.

"Well now you know. Argh!" He whimpered and held onto the boy-who-lived's arm. "Exactly how high up are we?" The half-Veela whispered. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno, why?"

"Because lightning always heads for the tallest thing!"

"Oh. Don't worry; I'm sure we won't get hit. Surely there are wards preventing that on the castle!" He hugged Draco closer.

"Hmm, I suppose." He relaxed slightly. Suddenly Harry was hit by an idea. (A/N: Ouch…)

"Hey! I know, lets have some fun! I've got a great idea!" The half-Veela raised an eyebrow.

"Another idea…joy"

GSGSGSGSHDHDHDHDHDGSGSGSGS

**'This is NOT a good idea, how did I get myself into this again?'** Draco thought five minutes later as he and Harry crept down a deserted hallway underneath Harry's invisibility cloak and with the Marauders map right under his nose. The boy-who-lived grinned.

**'Because you needed something to do!' **

**'What's this map anyway? Where'd you get it? And the invisibility cloak too?' **

**'Ah Mr. Inquisitive are we? Well, the cloak was my fathers and the map was made by him and his friends, Fred and George gave it to me in my third year.'**

**'Oh! How'd the Weasley twins get hold of it?'**

**'They stole it from Filch.'** Harry sniggered. Eventually they made it to their destination, outside Snape's office.

**'Oh no, do we have to do this?'**

**'Yeah! Come on, it'll be a laugh!'** The Gryffindor grinned again and pushed open the door slowly, they both stepped inside cautiously and shut it softly behind them. **'You know what to do, just like in Hogsmead in our third year!' The half-Veela glared at him in their wand light.**

**'Yeah, I remember that all too well.'** He moved them around the room and lit all of the candles.

"Nox." They both whispered so that their wands went out and Harry pointed his wand in the direction of Snape's sleeping quarters. It let of a loud bang and a second later they heard movement before the door was flung open and the professor jumped out with his wand held in front of him. The boy-who-lived was hard-pressed not to snigger as Draco levitated the candles to dance in a circle around Snape who was staring about himself wild-eyed, trying to figure out who was the culprit. Little did he know there were two.

Harry pointed his wand at several vials of strange coloured liquid and they exploded, showering the area around the greasy haired man with its contents. Draco grinned and whipped his wand, whispering a few words. A whirring noise filled the room, getting louder and higher and he made the furniture rattle. Suddenly Snape's hair was rapidly changing colours; the lights were flickering on and off and invisible wind was whipping around the chamber.

The Professor, unfortunately, had come to his senses and grabbed his wand. The two boys were too late to notice as he started throwing stunning spells around the room that rebounded off of the walls and Draco was hit by one, slumping to the ground his weight dragged the cloak off of Harry who froze in shock. Snape froze as well, but he stared at Harry in triumph.

"Oh ho! What have we here? Harry Potter, in my office, after curfew, throwing spells around." He said smiling evilly, Harry opened his mouth to retort but realised that now probably wasn't the right time. "But how was your cloak dragged off Harry? Maybe the wind blew it away, maybe a spell knocked it off, or maybe little miss know-it-all, or the weasel, sorry weasley was stunned and pulled it off…did you bring one of your little friends?" The boy-who-lived bristled but kept his silence; hopefully Snape would just focus on punishing him and forget all about the second criminal. Of course, the term 'no such luck' sprang to Harry's mind, as Professor Snape bent down, groped around on the floor a moment before pulling the cloak up and revealing Draco, lying unconscious on the floor.

Ice-cold dread filled Harry; this was not how he imagined it. The two of them were meant to come down to the office, have fun playing with Snape's mind, sneak back to their rooms and spend the next day sniggering over their secret as Snape threw tantrums over his inability to catch the culprit. He found himself clutching his pendant for comfort as Snape just stared in shock at Draco's form, finally he turned to Harry.

"Why is he here? Why is Draco here? He wouldn't do this…not on his own accord…YOU TRICKED HIM! YOU'VE, YOU'VE…. GOT HIM UNDER SOME CONTROLLING SPELL! The imperious curse…you wait till Professor Dumbledore hears about this. HA! After years of trying, I finally can get you expelled." He breathed heavily and stared manically at Harry.

"It was just a prank on you to cheer Draco up! Of course I didn't put him under the imperious curse, why would I? He's scared of lightning; you…being his godfather should know that! Just a bit of fun…I can't stand seeing him unhappy. It seemed like a good idea at the time! You can't expel me, what about Draco." Harry yelled, becoming desperate: what would the half-Veela do if he, Harry, had to left school? He noticed that Snape seemed to be calming down and becoming some what more controlled.

"Fine, fine… I won't expel you, you can have a month's worth of detentions and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor! I'm not going to punish Draco though, as he was clearly influenced by you to come down here. Now take Draco and go back to your sleeping quarters, I expect to see you down here on Saturday at six o'clock sharp!" Professor Snape snapped and stormed back into his sleeping quarters.

Harry was quite shaken as he carried Draco back up to their dorms in his arms, it was just a bit of fun to pass the time and look how it turned out! Maybe he should just follow the half-Veela's advice in the future, Draco had told him that it was a bad idea but he had ignored him…come to think of it, this had also happened at Hogsmead back in year three, he had been caught and nearly faced some really nasty form of punishment if hadn't been for Ron and Remus. Why hadn't he realised it would happened again? He'd nearly gotten Draco in trouble as well; imagine if it had been another teacher…

Harry was surprised to find himself facing Zarema who stared at Draco questioningly.

"We uh…ran into a spot of trouble. He's just been stunned." He said and Zarema nodded and let them as he spoke the new password (broomsticks) and he carried Draco to the bedroom where he lay him down gently on their bed, got undressed and curled up next to the half-Veela under the covers. "I'm sorry Draco…I should have listened to you." He whispered into the unconscious blonde's ear and attempted to drift off to sleep with a troubled mind.

SGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSG

Draco opened his eyes slowly and frowned as he took in the canopy above him, he was completely confused as to what had happened. He tried to sit up but felt himself weighed down on his left side, looking down he saw Harry curled up around his arm twitching slightly as he dreamed. The half-Veela sighed and lay back down; he'd just have to wait for Harry to wake up.

He didn't have to wait long though as Harry's dreams seemed to turn into nightmares and he began to twitch more violently and began muttering in his sleep.

"No…it was just-just-just……fun, no! Don't, I di-LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Draco jumped as Harry suddenly yelled and jerked awake. "Huh?" The Slytherin sniggered.

"You woke yourself up by yelling." He said and to his shock the boy-who-lived paled considerably.

"Um, what exactly was I saying?" Harry whispered.

"Uh, it was hard to tell precisely what you were saying but you were on about, err, it was just a bit of fun and um then you started yelling that somebody should leave someone else alone." Draco frowned. "Is that bad? You did look like you were having a nightmare? Hey…what happened last night anyway?"

"Uh, you know how we went to prank Snape, right?"

"Oh yeah!" The half-Veela grinned slightly.

"Well, he started stunning everything and he hit you…" Draco grin started to falter. "And, and you pulled the cloak off of me as you fell and Snape saw me…then he sort of guessed that there was someone else, he already knows about my invisibility cloak you see…he found you and flipped, going on about how I'd tricked you into doing it, that I'd put you under the imperious curse. Then he started yelling about expelling me, but it's okay!" He added as Draco stared at him in horror. "I persuaded him to keep me here…I've just got a month of detention and lost fifty points from Gryffindor…" Harry trailed off and Draco shook his head.

"You are unbelievable you know, I told you that it was a really bad idea but you didn't listen to me!" The blond smiled. "At least you're not expelled."

"So you're not mad?" Harry said starting to smile as well.

"No, I'm furious!" Draco scowled. "At least that I was knocked out…I didn't get to see Snape's face when he found out that I was there." Harry started laughing.

"It was horrible, pretty scary too…he just stared at you for ages and I thought he'd gone into shock or had a heart attack or something. Hmm, I wish."

"That's not very nice!"

"So? He's not very nice either! I'll bet he'll be laughing to himself about how I looked like I was about to wet myself." Draco started laughing too.

"Really? Hmmm, not very nice…but Harry, I thought you'd gotten over that phase!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, let's get ready for breakfast!" The half-Veela said as he jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"What do you mean, 'gotten out of that phase'?" Harry yelled after him but he just received sniggering as a reply.

GSGSGSHDHDHDGSGSGS

BG: I'm back! And very, very sorry about the long wait but first the AOL went down…then the computer died. It was so tragic…I cried myself to sleep.

Draco: No you didn't.

BG: Shut up…I'm being a drama queen…so, because it's been delayed I made this chapter extra long as a gift to my patient reviewers.

Harry: Thanks for hanging around and bearing with her, hey…why were you in Snape's office?

BG: Oh, that…just was trying to poison him.

Harry: Good idea!

Draco: tchah!

BG: You don't have to be here!

Draco: Yes I do, every time I run away you write me back into the story...and worse of all, you seem to be making it soppier and soppier...it's just not right!

BG: So? Oh yeah, to my reviewers…those of you who have read the sixth book…tell me what you think about it, I think it was her worst one so far, well it's good…but I don't like it as much as the others.

Harry: So, read and review!


	11. It's WHAT time of year?

BG: So…hi everyone! First of all, thanks to all my reviewers:

**Makalani Astral- I s'ose you're right but I like to be different.**

**Nora01- I totaly agree but I still hape Snape.**

**RuN-FrOm-H3r3- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

**Anime Monster- Cute name, no it doesn't have any plot at all (hence the title) I just throw random ideas togethor to make a story. XD**

**hdhsfan- Sorry but the link didn't show up... T.T**

**tomsbaby- Yeah I agree.**

**DeppDRACOmaniac- lol.**

**Psycho Hippy- Thanks (takes mints and updates whilst eating them) Once again, the link didn't show up though...but these mints are good! )**

Secondly, I'm glad most people share the same views on the book as I do, but my opinion on it is starting to change…the book's starting to grow on me…strange.

Harry: Right then…are we ready to write the story?

Draco: Sure!

BG: Whoa…you agreed with something for once, I think I need to lie down for a moment.

Draco: Ha ha, you're so funny…really witty. It was Harry that I agreed with, I'll never agree with you!

BG: Oh really?

_**All about Nothing.**_

_It's WHAT time of year!_

As the days rolled into weeks and the weeks smoothly into months, March came about at Hogwarts. Leaves began to sprout on bushes and trees, flowers began to sprout up randomly from the newly defrosted ground as the snow layering all surfaces evaporated and the clouds in the sky melted away to reveal the brightly shining sun.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table during dinnertime with Ron and Hermione listening to them bicker relentlessly over Hermione's latest study schedule. Smiling as he munched his way through a bowl of pasta he scanned the Slytherin table, at the end nearest to the great hall doors he saw Draco scowling at Pansy who was chatting animatedly to Blaise about something that kept making him laugh.

'**What's Pansy saying?'** Draco glanced up and met his eyes.

'**She's telling Blaise about how she'd like to dress me up in pink and parade me around Hogsmead.' **Hermione and Ron stopped arguing and stared at Harry as he burst out laughing. Spying Draco, Hermione sighed.

"You two are really starting to get confusing, one minute you're talking to us, the next you're both laughing about some random thing we don't even know about." She shook her head.

"I don't mind, it means you can be mushy and I don't have to hear it." Ron said happily.

"Yeah Hermione! I have to listen to you and Ron argue and be all soppy, you don't." Harry said, grinning as she struggled to think of a come back. Instead Hermione rose to her feet.

"Fine, are you going to come and study with me and Ron tonight? We'd like if you did, and bring Draco too!" She said then stalked out of the hall.

"Ah, a swift retreat. Most wise…one would not do well to battle with the boy-who-lived." Ron said and the two boys started giggling and a few people looked at them worriedly. Draco suddenly sat down and slipped an arm round Harry's waist.

"So, what's the joke?"

"It's not important. Do you wanna come and study with me, Ron and Hermione?" Harry said, calming down. The half-Veela frowned.

"Does it have to be in Gryffindor common room? I try my hardest not to spend time around too many Gryffindor's, it's not good for my health, and I might catch a deadly disease!" He whined. Harry slapped his arm lightly.

"Yes, we're going to spend time with the big bad Gryffindor's who all want to give you diseases and curse you so that your hair falls out." He said sarcastically.

"Hmph, you Gryffindor's will never in any way be big or bad! You're all just soppy wuses."

"So I'm not bad enough for you? I guess I shouldn't be with you anymore if I can't live up to your expectations." Harry cried, pretending to be insulted.

"You know I don't mean that, you're perfect! In every way possible and-"

"Oh give me a break!" Ron interrupted, standing up grumpily and following Hermione's footsteps out of the hall.

"Please come and study with us! It won't hurt you, Ron and Hermione would love for you come…and I'd like you to be there…I don't know why you're making such a big fuss about it actually." Harry said, returning to his pasta as Draco picked up a spoon and started examining himself in the back of it.

"I'm not making a big fuss about it, I just don't like the idea of spending more time in the Gryffindor tower than necessary." He huffed and Harry decided that now was the time to bring out the secret weapon.

"Please, please, please! I'm begging you, and then you can choose what we do tomorrow night!" He pleaded and begged on his knees, using the puppy dog eyes and the quivering bottom lip to the full extent. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Having to resort to begging are you? I never realised you were that low do-" He suddenly froze and stared at Harry with an unreadable expression. "Sure…I'll go with you." He said in a distant voice, Harry frowned bemusedly.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Perfect, wonderful." Draco muttered still staring at Harry who was beginning to get uncomfortable and nervous.

"Um, shall we go and get our stuff then?"

"Okay then." The blond stood up and wandered out of the hall, the boy-who-lived followed, watching him carefully. Draco suddenly slowed down and stared around himself.

"Huh? Did you just put me under a spell or something! Oh, oh no! Don't tell me Snape was right! You _did _put me under the imperious!" He said furiously and Harry watched with amusement and interest as the half-Veela began ranting to himself, eventually he calmed down and glared at Harry. "So?"

"So what?" Harry replied, what kind of a stupid question was that? Not one he could answer anyway.

"Did you put me under the imperious curse!" Draco shouted.

"No, why would I? And what makes you think I'd do that in the first place?"

"Well, I agreed didn't I? I'm not supposed to agree with you, and you'd do that because you weren't winning." Harry stared, what in the hell was going on?

"What are you talk- OH! You mean in the hall just then, hmph, I just thought it was my persuasive skills…either that or you'd finally gone batzarama…" The boy-who-lived trailed off and continued walking towards their sleeping quarters. Draco ran to catch up with him.

"What does that mean?" He inquired.

"Crazy." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Oh right, wait! Hey! In no way am I mad, Malfoy's never go crazy…although my great grandfather wasn't exactly stable in his years."

"Are you sure you're not mad? Because I _definitely_ didn't curse you or whatever."

"Well we'll ask Grange- Hermione about it then, maybe it's something to do with my being a Veela." Draco muttered, Harry growled frustraitedly.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? It's so much more logical than '_oh you've cursed me, it's the imperious! Snape was right, he's always right, I'm always right too ' _" He mimicked in a high pitched voice, the blonde ignored him.

SGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHDHDSGSGSGSGSG

Hermione and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, debating the uses of belladonna in front of the warm fire, their work spread around them like a protective ring. Suddenly the portrait hole burst open and Draco and Harry climbed in bickering lightly. A first year yelped and scuttled off to her dormitory as Draco glared at her.

"Merlin, this place is so Gryffindor it hurts." He winced as the bright and cheerful colours hit him; Harry grinned and dragged the half-Veela towards his best friends who waved cheerfully as the two joined them.

"Hi guys!" He said.

"So you managed to win the argument? Good one mate." Ron grinned.

"Actually, we need to talk to you about that Hermione! You see Draco is sure that I put him under the imperious curse to make him agree with me, but I know I didn't, but he did go in some kind of trance though. We think it's got something to do with the Veela bond."

"Oh, hmm…wait a moment." Hermione said standing up and heading towards the girl's dormitories staircase. The boys sat in silence until she came back down clutching three well read and thick books, she dropped them down in front of them. "Here, three Veela books I found in the library, only problem is, there are plenty of different reasons for those symptoms you described although they all have slight differences, try reading through them and finding the right one." Ron and Harry nodded but Draco frowned.

"Just how many times have you read those books?"

"Um, only three each…they're really quite interesting you know. You should read them!" She said happily and turned back to her potions homework with Ron. Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"Don't worry, that's natural for Hermione, now, these books." He said turning to the three heavy volumes, Draco shrugged and joined Harry.

An hour later, they were still scouring through the same book that they started with, to no avail. Hermione and Ron had finished their homework and had taken the two other books to search through.

Draco had steadily started to lose concentration and started paying more attention to Harry who was sitting so close to him he was nearly on his lap. He started noticing little things about the boy, like how his breathing went in a pattern of after fifteen breaths he'd yawn and then sigh before starting the pattern again, when he found a word he couldn't read he'd scratch his nose uncertainly, squint and lean closer to the text to see the word better. How he mouthed the words upon the page occasionally, and when he found a word or phrase that he didn't understand he would scowl and run a hand through his hair irritably.

It was quite nice really, even though he was sitting with cheerful Gryffindor's in their cheerful atmosphere created by those blasted cheerful colours and the cheerfully crackling fire. Draco felt relaxed and comfortable, watching Harry closely doubled those feelings of contentment and he felt like, like…hugging someone (shiver). Harry was a really bad influence, thanks to that adorable golden boy, wonder who can do no wrong and is loved by everyone even the stupid headmaster Dumb-head-dore, he was becoming…nice, agreeable, happy, he was losing his icy reputation and fast. His life was taking the turn that haunted his nightmares, what if the Slytherin's disbanded him and he was made a Hufflepuff or worse a Gryffindor?

He mentally shook himself, no, that wouldn't happen, he was being dramatic and Harry was in no way being a bad influence. Because Draco was happy wasn't he, and Harry was perfect in his own little way. Sure it wouldn't be so bad to become a Gryffindor if he could spend every day like this, with Harry and his friends by this fire doing homework and chatting about the day they had had, occasionally going out to play quidditch. With Harry. Draco could easily see his life being spent with Harry…

It had taken Harry a while to realise that Draco was ignoring the book and was staring him instead, and…he was smiling a very uncharacteristic smile for him, Harry began getting worried when something inside Draco seemed to snap and he dived upon Harry, kissing him passionately and feverishly. Ron yelped as he noticed the current situation.

"WOAH! This is the Gryffindor common room, not your bedroom; keep it to a bare minimum for my sakes at least, please! HARRY!" He cried and desperately truned to Hermione for help. His girlfriend however was watching them with interest, she only jumped in to intervene when Draco started to unbutton Harry's shirt and she dived forward and literally dragged them both apart.

"That's enough, before Ron starts crying." She said, smiling despite herself. Harry and Draco, panting slightly, turned to look at Ron who had his eyes clenched shut, his fingers in his ears and he was rocking backwards and forwards in the foetal position. Hermione let go of the two boys to prod her boyfriend lightly in the arm. "It's okay, they've stopped." She said, giggling, once he'd taken his fingers out of his ears. Ron slowly opened his eyes and glared at the other two boys.

"Thanks, now I'm gonna have nightmares." He muttered grumpily and the other three laughed.

"Sorry Ron, mate." Harry said. "But it was Draco who started it."

"Yeah sure blame it on me."

"What happened? One minute you were reading, the next you were, well…you know!" Ron said awkwardly. Draco shrugged.

"I dunno, I was just day dreaming." He said looking over at Harry who was still laughing slightly. "And then I felt a pu-" He suddenly lunged towards Harry again but Hermione was ready and whipped out her wand in an instant.

"Petrificus Totalis!" She cried and Draco froze and keeled over, the entire Gryffindor common room burst into applause. "Oh! I didn't realise we had an audience." She muttered going slightly pink and releasing Draco from the body bind. He got up scowling and threw death glares around the room, most of the Gryffindor's scuttled off to their dorms apart from a few brave ones and those knocked out by the death glares.

"I don't know whether to say thank you or hex you back." He growled and sat down grumpily. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, but you were acting like a rabid dog in- in…goodness." Her eyes grew wide and she promptly burst out laughing. The three boys stared at her in concern.

"Um Hermione, are you okay?" Ron said cautiously and she gasped for breath as she reached for one of the Veela books.

"Yes I'm fine, but I've just realised, what if Draco _is_ a rabid dog in heat season." She said and trembled with suppressed laughter as she leafed through the pages rapidly. Ron and Harry howled with laughter (no pun intended) and Draco spluttered indignantly. "No I'm being serious here, I remember reading about it. Hang on." She found the page and scanned through it. "Yup the symptoms are here, it says the Veela starts to harbour more affectionate feelings towards their mate, they become more obedient to their mates wishes, after a while their powers begin to get out of control and, and-" She blushed slightly. "They become turned on at the slightest thing." Four pairs of eyes snapped to Draco's crotch and his cheeks stained crimson. Ron was in hysterics. "The mating season only lasts one week during which the Veela will try every trick in the book to get their mate to sleep with them, disregarding their pride, they become steadily more attractive in order to help their persuasive skills. But don't worry Harry, Veela's can take rejection and merely sulk and try harder next mating season."

"He wouldn't reject me anyway, I'll crack him into being the sub easily." Draco declared regaining some of his dignity in an instant, and quite a bit of ego too.

"Excuse me!" Harry cried.

"Well it's obvious that you're easy to persuade, too Gryffindor for your own good!"

"No, that whole sub bit!"

"Well it's obvious you're the girl in this relationship."

"Whatever, I don't think I ever met a guy as girly as you in my entire life, I wake up every morning dreading to see you prancing around in a dress." Harry said smirking. Ron was crying with laughter and leaning on Hermione for support, she was having trouble not to laugh as well.

"I'm not girly!" Draco exploded.

"Are too!" Harry argued.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"Break it up children!" Hermione shouted over the din and the two boys stopped and glared at each other. "No wonder you too are gay, you're such drama queens!" She said shaking her head.

"I most certainly am not!" Draco scowled.

"See! I was right." Hermione declared and patted Ron on the back as he began choking. "Now look what you've done!" Once Ron's airway was cleared he grinned up at Draco and Harry.

"I don't think I have laughed that much in a long while, phew…you two have _got_ to come and study together with us tomorrow! And bring your friends Draco!" He said. Draco shrugged grumpily and started his transfiguration homework.

SGSGSGSDHDHDHDSGSGSGSGS

Harry woke up suddenly and squinted at the light that shone in the room, thinking that Draco had had a spiteful turn and opened the curtains, he opened his eyes fully expecting to see a certain smirking blond. Except for the curtains weren't open and the blond wasn't smirking…he was asleep and…glowing. Harry stared for a moment before shrugging and climbing out of bed. Explaining it away as just some Veela thing or that he'd finally started hallucinating as he headed for the bathroom.

After taking a long reviving shower Harry walked back into the bedroom to find a disgruntled half-Veela staring at his hands that were glowing a dull white.

"Morning my shiny sleeping beauty!" Harry chirruped and grinned as Draco glared in his direction.

"Please don't tell me this is to do with my Veela thingy! I feel really stupid right now." He grumbled.

"Yeah, I bet you do! You look like a giant fairly light."

"What?"

"Nothing." Came Harry's muffled reply as he searched in the closet for some clothes.

"Hmm, I'll talk to Hermione about it. Hopefully it's just temporary I don't want to do my lesson's looking like this!" Draco said as he crawled out of bed and examined his glowing body in the mirror. "It's worse than I thought! As if I didn't have enough people staring at me in the first place, now I'm going to have more." Harry wandered back out of the closet and looked over Draco.

"Actually, it makes you look really good." He said thoughtfully, Draco raised a shining eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid! I look ridiculous!"

"You'd look even more ridiculous with sparkles and stars trailing after you when you walk." Harry sniggered at the mental image and Draco huffed and stalked off to the bathroom with a trail of ominous sparkly dots following him, Harry watched him walk off then burst out laughing. "WHAT!" Draco yelled.

"Um, now we _really _need to talk to Hermione!"

"Whhhy?"

"Because, I think I can control you're looks…"

"Don't be pathetic, of course you can't." Harry frowned, and then focused really hard on an image of Draco in his school robes. "Harry, I seriously think you've started to go crazy…WHAT IN THE NAME OF MALFOY'S IS GOING ON?" Draco cried as he walked back out of the bathroom fully clothed in his robes. Harry grinned.

"Told you so."

"Did you…?"

"Yep." Suddenly Draco was in his quidditch gear.

"Stop it!" He said irritably.

"No." The half-Veela crossed his arms and glared as his outfits began to change rapidly and Harry had fun thinking of the most ludicrous ones he could, finally halting at a reindeer suit identical to Voldemort's, as he couldn't think straight for laughing too hard.

"Have you finished now? Only, I'd like to get dressed properly and get some breakfast!" Draco snapped and Harry nodded as he leant breathlessly on the bedpost for support. "Good! Merlin you Gryffindor's are immature." He grumbled and went back into the bathroom.

SGSGSGSDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGS

"Hi Harry! Goodness Draco you look…bright." Hermione greeted them as they sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat. Draco scowled as Ron stared at him with obvious amusement.

"Please, don't remind me…is this something to do with mating season?"

"I don't recall anything about glowing in the books." Hermione replied frowning slightly.

"How about the mates ability to control the Veela's looks?" Harry added.

"Um, yes I think there was something about that…um…that basically the Veela's appearance changes to suit the mates desires." Everybody nodded taking the information in, even a few Gryffindor's whom weren't included but just felt like listening in anyway.

"So when exactly did Draco start glowing?" Ron asked.

"I don't know I just woke to find him like that."

"Ah…so did you dream about him glowing?" Hermione inquired.

"I can't remember." Harry muttered turning red and Draco rounded on him.

"So you got me in to this in first place! Well then, you can sort it out!"

"But, I don't want to, I like you like that!" Harry whined. Dumbledore suddenly stood up and the hall became quiet.

"Ah, it seems Hogwarts has obtained a Veela in mating season! Congratulations Mr. Malfoy!" He said beaming at said half-Veela and sat down. Draco was beginning to feel murderous.

"How did he know? Meddling old fool, now the whole school will be treating me like an artefact in a museum!" He ranted.

"But Draco, didn't you know?" Harry said mysteriously.

"Know what?"

"Dumbledore knows everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Ron whispered catching on.

"Yeah right." Draco scoffed but he still glanced nervously up at the staff table.

SGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDDHSGSGSGS

BG: Okay…I'm going to leave it there, I've decided that I'm going to make the chapters shorter so that I can update faster.

Draco: Whatever.

BG: Also, I'm starting to run out of ideas so anything you guys give me would be welcomed a thousand times and a thousand times more!

Harry: Definitely (strokes limp plot bunny)

BG: I'm not going to write a sex scene in this fic, because I am only young and it's not my style, but if anyone wants to they can. Look on my bio for ways to contact me about it (I'm going to update it.)

Harry: Finally, the famous line that has been written so many times.

BG: You know it! REVIEWS PLEASE! D


	12. A Holy Authors Note!

**Holy Author's note!**

Da, da-da daaaa!

BG: HI! I wrote this 'cause I forgot to give out lickle gifts to the reviewers so here they are!

Lickle gifts: A HD badge that flashes different colours, a HD pencil covered in moving lightening bolts and because I'm feeling generous I'll share my dinner with you! (Hands out pasta and meatballs)

There ya go! Remember to review and I'll update as soon as I can! .


	13. Trust is hard to build but easy to break

BG: Another chapter…good!

Draco: Sure, whatever…

Harry: Um, thank you to the reviewers.

**Elektra107- No mpreg...I don't think so anyway, I might change my mind. I'll think about the advanes though! (evil laugh)**

**Psyco Hippy- Yeah! lol.**

**GrYfFiNdOrZ GiRl- I'll definately add that in, lol, thanks.**

**JadeLilyMalfoy- No karaoke bar but there will be singing (hint, hint, wink, wink.) lol.**

**Frankie and Avery. don't ask- Thankies!**

**Kurai Shinigami- lol, it's okay.**

**All of you get a HD magazine full of fluffy goodness!**

BG: Onward and outward!

Draco: I swear you lose about ten thousand brain cells a day…

_**All about Nothing**_

_Trust is easy to break but so hard to build._

"Please."

"No."

"Oh come on Draco, it's just studying for another night."

"So? You said that we could do what ever I wanted tonight."

"You're making me late…have I made you mad? What did I do this time?"

"Hmmm, let's see." Draco turned his back on Harry who was sitting on their couch with a pleading expression. "How about, forced my body to start glowing?"

"That was an accident."

"An accident you refuse to put right!"

"So? I like it, you look nice…at least you don't have the sparkles anymore."

"Only because I threatened you. Anyway, I don't feel nice, I feel stupid……pathetic and stupid."

"Don't be like that and that was hardly a threat, it didn't affect me very much."

"Humph."

"Well then, I'll go and study with our friends and you can stay here with just your reflection and Snuffles Mini."

"Who?"

"Oh, he's my new pet niffler."

"A niffler……wait…A NIFFLER?"

"Yeah, he's really cute…I've always wanted one."

"I don't believe……I seriously can't believe you would do such a thing, you mad, delinquented, Gryffindork…frog face!"

"No, different. I'm _different_ Draco and you seriously need to work on your insults! Frog face was pretty much lame."

"I know, I haven't been feeling quite myself lately……wait, that's not the point, if you really have a niffler then I want to know how come I haven't seen it, where are you keeping it and what are you feeding it on?"

"Easy, I've been keeping him in your trunk...he seems to like it in there…that's why you haven't seen him, I put him in there after you had emptied your stuff out of there. Snuffles seems to have taken a liking to your secret stash of biscuits so I've been feeding him on them. Would you like to meet him?" Harry grinned hopefully up at Draco who was staring at him as if seeing him in a whole new and quite disturbing light. Sighing defeatedly the blond followed Harry into their bedroom and flopped irritably onto their bed.

Harry's head disappeared into Draco's trunk and after a while of scuffling around with something Draco couldn't see, he straightened up, grinning. The half-Veela closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh, opening them a few seconds later he found himself nose to snout with something black and incredibly furry. Harry giggled.

"I think he like's you!" He said and Draco 'oofed' as the niffler was dropped unceremoniously onto his tummy. Draco failed to fix Harry with a withering glare as Snuffles began snuffling (AN: Hee, hee) his way up his stomach and nuzzled his neck. The boy-who-lived couldn't help laughing along with Draco as his new little friend tried to walk across the Slytherin's face.

"I see what you're doing now…it's a trap and you're luring me straight into it! First of you lower my defense with this fluffy, cuddly and undeniably cute creature then you persuade me to go and study with you whilst I'm blissfully unaware." Draco half-heartedly glared as he lightly scratched Snuffle's back Harry smiled and studied them for a while.

"That wasn't my original plan but…" He raised an eyebrow. "…is it working?" He said.

"Most definitely, persuade away my gorgeous friend." Draco said grinning, Harry lowered himself so that his head was lying next to Draco's and pouted. The blond raised an amused eyebrow before rolling over, almost crushing Snuffles M. in the process who let out a loud squeak and attempted to throw himself off of the bed. His bid for freedom however was stopped by Draco who grabbed him and resumed stroking. "That's cheating." He simply said, Harry's grin however grew wider and he proceeded to follow his mate across the bed and lay behind him, tracing his fingers over his spine.

Draco squirmed. "Stop it! That's not fair." Harry smirked and began shaping a pattern across the blonde's back. "What are you doing now? Are you drawing…what is it?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"It's a picture of Ron and Snape kissing." Harry shrugged and grinned wickedly.

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding, it's a lightening bolt."

"What is it with you and lightening bolts? Just because you have one on your forehead doesn't mean I should have them all over my body!"

"Why not? It's like my signature and you _are _mine." Harry sulked and began tracing something else.

"Now what are you drawing?"

"A picture of Ron and Snape kissing."

"You've already used that line, try again."

"No, I'm serious this time."

"EW! You disgust me Harry!" Draco all but squealed and scooted over again, this time picking up Snuffles M. Harry smiled and sat up, watching the two interact, they were like ying and yang, Draco being the white with a black spot and Snuffles being the black with a white spot…it was quite a nice contrast actually… the mood was broken when Snuffles suddenly snapped at Draco's fingers. "Did you see that? Did you _see _that Harry? Your creature just attacked me!" Draco screeched.

"Draco, I'm sure he just wanted your rings."

"I don't care, I don't like it anymore, and you may not keep him." He sniffed and sat up, handing the Niffler back to Harry who grinned.

"Yes mother."

"Shut up! Now are we going to study or not?" Draco said standing up and dusting himself off. Harry gawped at him. "What?"

"So we are going then? I thought you didn't want to."

"Of course I did, I just felt like winding you up. Now hurry up and get your books, we're more than fashionably late now." He strode out of the room and left Harry shaking his head as he put Snuffles away in his trunk, inserting a thin book between the lid and side to give the small creature oxygen. Gathering his school bag and a few more text books he ran to catch up with Draco who was waiting at the portrait hole.

SGSGSGSGDHDHDHDGSGSGSGSGS

"There you are! I thought you two had deserted us to shag in a random class room."

"Seamus!"

"What?" Seamus shrugged at Hermione before grinning at Harry and Draco as they approached their table in the library. Draco turned around and grabbed Harry's arm as he began striding in the opposite direction.

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

"I don't!" Harry said and turned the blond back round, directing them to the table and sitting down. "Hi guys." He said smiling and waving at Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Blaise and Pansy, he was surprised to see Ginny wave back form opposite him. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" He grinned.

"I just wanted to see you guys." She said smiling and blowing a kiss at him. Draco saw the entire interaction and scowled as he dumped his bag down on the table.

He watched the red head closely as everyone returned to their homework again, or in Hermione's case, reading. Irritably he noticed that she kept sneaking glances at Harry with an odd look in her eyes. Although he could see why she kept staring, Harry was humming something and seemed to be making his quill dance across his parchment; it was quite an entrancing sight…to Draco at least.

'**Ginny keep's staring at you.'**

'**Mmmhmmm. So do you.'**

'**I don't like it.'**

'**You don't like a lot of things, dear.' **Draco began to sulk andafter a while, Ginny broke the silence.

"Um Harry? Can I have a word with you please?" She asked shyly, Harry looked up at her for a while before nodding. Draco watched, smoldering grumpily as they walked away.

"I don't like it!" Hermione nodded absentmindedly and answered without lifting her eyes from the page of her book.

"You don't like a lot of things, Draco"

He decided to sulk some more.

Harry followed Ginny as she led them far away from the group at the table and sat down at a smaller, more peaceful table.

"So, you wanted talk to me?" He said, noticing with a frown how she was sitting nervously on the edge of her seat.

"Well, I…" She took a breath. "I wanted to know if you loved Draco." His frown grew deeper.

"Yes."

"Would you die for him?"

"Yes."

"Would you kill for him?"

"Yes!"

"Good, I just wanted to know that you weren't being forced into his relationship because of the Veela thing. To be honest, I still care for you and I admit that I'm slightly jealous of the lucky Slytherin fool." She said and lent back in her chair, now that the serious subject was over and grinned at him. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I um…" He stood up and hugged her, causing the Weasley girl to blush "I'm happy and gratefully that you care for me. Thanks."

"No problem, so..." She lent forward in her chair. "…what's with the glowing?" She giggled.

"It's part of the Veela mating season, I can control his looks."

"I bet he's not happy."

"Seriously, he threatened to go on hair gel strike." They both dissolved into laughter.

"So you don't mind being his mate?"

"Not at all because now life definitely isn't dull. And between you and me, I liked Draco before we even knew about this Veela thing, but don't tell him because it'll cost me a weeks worth of gloating." She smiled.

"Good, Harry? If, if you do need to talk to somebody about something…come and tell me, I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to…I'd like to be your personal consultant." They both giggled again a little.

"Sure Ginny, I like the sound of that!" He stood up, ready to head back to the others but Ginny spoke up as she followed suite, a tentative whisper that caught his attention immediately.

"Um, could I…I mean that, err…could you kiss me?" He stared at her and she blushed profusely. "I meant because, I think I might be able to get over you properly if you did…" She looked down at her feet, and upon receiving no answer her blush grew darker and she turned around to leave. "Oh, I'm sorry…I've, I've pushed my luck too far haven't I?" Harry's arm shot out to hold her back and she stared uncertainly into his dark green eyes.

"Will it make you feel better?" He said and she nodded slightly.

Draco became bored of suddenly glancing up, hoping to see Harry storming over followed by a crying Ginny, but having no luck he gave in as Ron threw a crumpled ball of parchment at his head. Eventually he stood up; scraping his chair back and followed in the direction he'd seen the two disappear.

He was completely unprepared for what he saw though.

His mate and that red headed……slut, embraced in what even someone as thick as Ron couldn't mistake as a kiss.

Turning around silently on his heel he walked back to the table and packing up his things he stormed out of the library without a word, ignoring the questioning glances he received and Hermione's question of what was wrong.

Hermione watched him go with concern before turning to the others.

"Was he crying?"

SGSGSGSGDHDHDSGSGSG

BG: Whoa! What a nasty turn! Heh, heh, heh.

Harry: Nicely done!

BG: Yeah, sorry about the delay but my OTHER computer crashed…it's getting quite ridiculous now…

Draco: Sure…

BG: Please review .


	14. Drowing in my Remorse

BG: Heh, heh. I love the reaction that chapter got! funny!

Draco: Not really.

Harry: To the reviewers…:

**Dezra- This story is going no where! MUHAA! lol, what do you mean complete the bond?**

**Makalani Astral- Good! Here you go.**

**Freedomfighter393- I agree, but my mind made me write it so I did, lol. Thnkas, you've made me feel all fuzzy inside **

**JadeLilyMalfoy- AHAHAHAHAHA! lol **

**Kurai Shinigami- Don't die! And don't cry either...lol**

**Hmmm, what to give you? How about a snuffles Mini plushie? **

BG: Two days of mating season over…five left…I hope you like this chapter.

_**All about Nothing**_

_Drowning in my remorse._

Harry jumped and suddenly backed away from Ginny as he felt a searing pain run through his body. Staring widely around himself, he searched for an attacker and upon seeing no-one but a confused Ginny he searched himself, eyes finally resting upon his bracelet that he could poking out of his sleeve.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ginny stepped forward and touched his arm, concern written all over her face. He looked up at her and shook his head slightly.

"I don't know…shall we head back to the others?"

"Okay…"

They walked, or rather Ginny struggled to catch up with Harry who was nearly running, back to their table and were confronted immediately by a furious Hermione. She blocked Harry's path.

"Explain yourself Harry!" She hissed, not wanting to raise her voice in the library.

"What do you mean 'Mione?" He said, studying her with wary eyes.

"Draco."

"What about him?" Harry said and sweeping his glance over the table he noticed the blond wasn't there. "Where is he?"

"He went to see where you were and came back crying, he's just left the library. I sent Blaise after him." She replied and averted her gaze to Ginny. "What happened?" Curiosity mingled with anger was evident in her eyes.

"Uh…when exactly did he come back?"

"Just now!"

"Oh." Harry glanced at Ginny who moaned and put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe it! Oh, I'm so sorry Harry! I let my silly crush wreck up your relationship! I'm so selfish sometimes." She shook her head and pushed away Hermione who tried to put an arm around her. "Don't, I don't deserve to be comforted." Tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked more urgently, managing to hug Ginny who gave in trying to push her away. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I kissed Ginny." He said and Ron gaped up at him.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!" He said shaking his head, Seamus nodded.

"Even I wouldn't do a thing like that Harry." He whispered. Hermione let go of Ginny momentarily to slap Harry hard across the cheek before turning back to the distraught red headed girl. Harry felt his cheek and stared in shock at his best female friend.

"That was for Draco. Like Ron said, I can't believe you would do that, no wonder Draco looked so distraught, you have just rejected a Veela! Now he could die unless you persuade him you still love him!" She shook with anger. "I'm disgusted with you Harry." She spat. Ginny detached herself from the bushy haired girls grip and stood by Harry.

"It was my fault, I told him that maybe if he kissed me I would be able to get over this crush I have on him, and it worked." She chuckled weakly.

"I'm telling mother!" Ron cried and pointed a blaming finger at her. "You are, SO stupid!" He snapped and pulled a fresh piece of parchment towards himself and began writing furiously. Ginny gasped but didn't stop him. Harry watched the angry boy, realizing the burning sensation he felt was Draco's…sadness…anger…betrayal? Well he didn't quite know what it was, feeling a huge amount of shock wash over him as the seriousness of the situation sunk in, he didn't notice Hermione until her head swam into his vision.

"What are you doing? You need to find Draco!" She jabbed him in the chest with an accusing finger and jolted him onto action. The boy-who-lived rushed out of the library, ignoring madam Pince who snapped at him for running and proceeded up to their sleeping quarters. Upon finding it empty he dug out his marauders map and located Draco down in the kitchens, patting Snuffles on his way out, he headed down to the kitchens and found empty apart from Luna sitting in the corner telling a story of how she once saw a three winged Pegasus to a group of house elves who were mesmerized by the bells hanging from the end of her plait. She looked up as Harry entered and waved, a smile spreading over her face.

"Harry! How are you? I haven't seen you all year, I guess you wouldn't want hang around with when you can hang around with someone as important as that Malfoy boy though." She said and Harry blushed.

"I just haven't seen you in the corridor…I'm sorry"

"Hmmm, are you gay then Harry?"

"I'm sorry?" Harry blushed harder and she nodded, bells jingling.

"I thought so, if your looking for your boyfriend he just passed through, he went up to your rooms with a HUGE quantity of ice-cream it was quite impressive." She trailed off. Harry nodded.

"Thanks! Hey Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to study with us sometime? I would like it if you came."

"That would be lovely! I will try to fit in; I tend to make people uncomfortable for some reason. I guess that that's why I don't have any friends, goodbye Harry." She waved again and he backed out waving slightly before running back in the direction he had come from, sometimes that girl was so…odd, but then again that was probably why he liked her.

Harry found Draco in their gigantic bathtub under a ton of black bubbles curled up under the water. Fearing the worst he had stripped down to his boxers and dived into the water, dragging Draco to the surface he was shocked when the boy shook water out of his eyes and scowled at him.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to drown in my remorse here?" He snapped and pulled away from the confused Gryffindor.

"But…wait…was that a saying or are you serious?"

"I was being serious and now you've put me off having my bath, thank you." Draco waded to the edge and got out, Harry noted that he wasn't dressed and told Draco this, the blond grabbed a towel and wrapped his waist before whirling around with his hands on his hips. "So now I disgust you that much?" Harry got out of the bath as well and stood dripping on the marble floor.

"Of course you don't, what makes you think that!"

"Go ask your girlfriend."

"Oh yeah! Draco, I don't like her like that!"

"Could've fooled me." Draco stormed to his bedroom door and wrenched it open. "I don't know why you bother lying to me Harry, oh wait I remember…you like to see me suffer don't you?" He walked into the room and slammed the door behind him. Harry stared at the door before attempted to open it, finding it locked he pulled his wand from his robes lying on the floor.

"Alohomora." He said but to no avail, he tried the door again and grabbed his clothes off of the floor, a towel and walked into his own room.

To be honest he was still shocked and couldn't get his head around what had happened. It had seemed okay at the time, he just thought that if he kissed Ginny she would be happy, then she could go back to her own life…it was his inner Gryffindor coming out and influencing him. Well right now he didn't want to be a Gryffindor anymore, he just wanted Draco back.

**'Draco?' **

He waited for an answer but didn't receive one; instead he felt a huge wave of burning pain wash over him again. Drying and dressing himself quickly, he walked into their lounge and knocked on the second door to Draco's room.

"Draco! Look I'm sorry okay, if you came out I could explain what happened." He called and once again received no answer. Leaning his forehead on the cool surface of the door he sighed. "I think you're being childish." He said softly.

SGSGSGSDHDHDHDSGSGSGS

Draco leant his forehead on his side of the door as well and scowled at his feet, why couldn't Harry just leave him alone…it wasn't fair to torment him like this. Hearing Harry sigh his expression softened and he felt more tears well up behind his now closed eyelids.

"I think you're being childish." The voice said so quietly that Draco nearly didn't hear it, but he did and anger spiraled its way back up his spine. He opened the door and glared at the boy who fell at his feet. Harry picked himself up. "Thank you, look, Ginny told me that she-"

"I don't care what the she-weasel said, you say I was being childish, well then you were being selfish weren't you? I wasn't good enough for you, so you have fling with that red-headed slut and think that I wouldn't find out, well I'm not that stupid." He shook his head. Harry frowned.

"I seriously wasn't having a fling Draco-"

"And I'm seriously done talking to you, don't call me Draco."

"I was telling the truth but you can't seem to understand that, maybe you are stupid! If you believe everything your own head tells you and think that everyone else must be wrong." Harry snarled, becoming angry. Draco let out a short laugh.

"I used to believe the things you told me but look where I am now, the only person I can trust is myself."

"Actually, I've just lost all my friends apart from Ginny because of that and you can trust Hermione totally, she slapped me!" He ground out and pointed to the bright red mark on the side to his face, Draco laughed again.

"Well what do you know, she is better than I thought, and I hope it hurts like hell Potter."

"It does." Harry muttered staring at the floor; Draco shook off the urge to comfort the other boy and glowered.

"Good. Well I'm going now; maybe you should find your new girlfriend and give her this." He ripped his silver bracelet off of his arm and threw it at Harry's feet. "I certainly don't want you in my head right now." He pushed Harry backwards out of the door tossed the bracelet after him and slammed the door. Breathing heavily he slid down the door as tears slid down his cheeks. "Well, 100 dramatic points…I should note that down somewhere for future reference." He began laughing and even to his own ears it sounded hysterical.

SGSGSGSDHDHDHDSGSGSGSG

Harry lay on his back in exactly the same position Draco had pushed him into, staring at the bracelet that lay a few feet away from him.

"That went well." He said bitterly and heard slightly hysterical laughter erupt from the other side of the door. 'Yeah laugh all you want' he thought realizing how odd it sounded when he was just talking to himself. It was like there was a hole in his head and his voice just rebounded in it, echoing on and on. Dragging himself up he picked up the bracelet and threw one last glance at the mahogany door in front of him before slowly walking to his own room to do his homework.

A few hours later he lay in his bed staring up at the black canopy above his head, it was cold and lonely sleeping on his own and no matter how much he tried he just could drift of to slumber land. Slipping out his bed Harry padded across the room and opened his door, heading across the living room he stopped outside Draco's door like he had earlier on and knocked lightly.

SGSGSGSGDHDHDSGSGSGSG

Draco had tossed and turned for hours, there was no use trying to get to sleep though because he knew he wouldn't able without Harry there to cuddle up with. His heart twanged painfully and he sighed, it felt like he was slowly dying inside…very slowly because he could only slightly feel the pain, but it had been growing worse.

Draco froze as he heard the soft knock and looked longingly at the door, no…he couldn't let Harry in…that'd would mean he was weak, he was a Malfoy, he could handle this and stay strong…but he was also a half-Veela, with a mate who needed him and still seemed to want him, at this thought Draco suddenly felt happier, Harry still wanted him! But he also wanted the Weasleyette…no, he couldn't let him in. Draco stopped himself halfway across his bed and shrunk back under the cover with a whimper…what to do?

He heard something slide down the door and thump as it hit the floor. That would be Harry, he obviously couldn't sleep either, Draco felt the happiness in him grow again, another sign that the raven haired boy still wanted him! But what about Ginny? There was still that issue, it proved that no matter how Gryffindor Harry was, he wasn't trust worthy. Draco's Malfoy side reminded him and he climbed back into bed sadly, the Veela inside him crying out irritably 'just get your sorry ass over to the door and let that gorgeous git inside. You never know, he might forgive you and shag you six ways to Sunday!' Draco's eyes widened and he began to get up again. 'What _are _you doing? You know he likes Ginny and he's probably come to get his stuff to move out, throw a few insults in your face and laugh at your pitiful yearning expression, pull it together fool!' His Malfoy side snapped and he sighed, throwing his head back, staring at his ceiling. What did he have to loose? In fact, if he didn't let the boy in he would loose Harry. He let the thought linger and waited for his Malfoy sides comment but didn't receive one. Grinning he listened to his Veela side cheering and screaming in happiness as he crossed the room and opened the door slowly.

He was shocked to find Harry curled up asleep, had he spent that long talking to himself? He picked the boy up and carried him to his- their bed. Curling up next to him after shutting the door, he yawned and stroked the Gryffindor's hair.

"I forgive you." He whispered and noticed with slight sadness the tear tracks that had created a pattern down Harry's face and felt angry towards himself. Why did he say those things? Harry was right, he was being childish…

He picked up Harry's cold hand and hugged it to his chest, it opened slightly and revealed the silver bracelet clutched in it. Draco picked it up and slipped it over his wrist without a second thought and grinned as his head seemed to mould a bridge over the great chasm that had formed when he had taken the bracelet off.

**'Goodnight Harry.'**

SGSGSGSHDHDHDHSGSGSG

BG: Aaaw, what do you think? I like writing that chapter… I'm going to redo my summary and I'm thinking about going back over the first few chapters.

Harry: Mmmm, you can have some of the curry she's just cooked for reading. How nice. (Spoons some into his mouth.)

Draco: Hey no fair! How come Harry gets some and I don't?

BG: Because Harry's good and you're not.

Draco: I'm suing you!

BG: Okay then…review please


	15. Horny dog, not always what it seems

BG: New update! It's that time again!

Draco: Just get on with it!

Harry: To the reviewers…nice reviewers…:

**Makalani Astral- Goody! Well, now you can find out **

**Serafina pekela- odd name…what does it stand for? (No offense or anything I'm just curious lol ) it's nice to know you've been reading. **

**Freedomfighter393- here you go…I read your story! I reviewed too if you don't already know lol…I'm happy to read a reviewers story.**

**JadeLilyMalfoy- lol, repressed anger + Hermione (equals) lots of bodies…lol. **

**I dunno what to give you four…hmm, famous four…lol…XD a HD stationary set…so you can plan your next reviews…lol just kidding… **

BG: Thank you… and now, here's your story!

_**All about Nothing**_

_Horny dog, not always what it seems._

Harry woke up to a strange feeling of warmth and security…and a strange feeling of being squashed as well. Attempting to roll away from the "door" he found he was unable to and cracked one confused green eye open.

All he could see was…well…the wall, but it was far away so…he was on a bed…so…maybe Draco had got fed up of him lying in his doorway and put him back in his own room, HA serves him right. Harry struggled to move again and looking down he saw a headful of blond hair…wait, that couldn't be right…he looked back up at the wall and saw that it was painted black.

**'Black is Draco's room colour…' **He mused and was shocked when his voice didn't echo back to him. Looking down again he noticed that Blond had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist so tight Harry thought it was a miracle he was still alive. **'So he took me back…YIPEE!'**

**'Christ Potter, please don't yell so loud in the morning.'**

**'You took me back! Wahoo!'**

**'What is wrong with you? Can't you understand the words that come out of my…head? Please. Don't. Yell. So. Loud. In. The. Morning! It's simple really…great, now you've woken me up fully.'**

**'Sorry. But you took me back.'**

**'So we've established.'**

**'No need to get all sarky with me, I'm just happy!'**

**'How very nice.'**

**'Now, um, Draco…can you get off of me please…I kind of need the bathroom REALLY bad.'**

**'Urgh!' **Draco let go and rolled away from Harry with lightening speed, nearly pushing himself off of the bed in his haste. Harry giggled and headed off to the bathroom feeling slightly light headed. When he returned he saw Draco staring up at the bed's canopy with rapt concentration, he lay down next to him and stared up as well.

"What's so interesting?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to avoid what I know you'll say next.

"And what's that?"

"If I tell you then you're more likely to say it."

"Fine, so why'd you take me back?"

"There you go…just as I suspected, I refuse to answer."

"Don't be such a party pooper."

"A what?"

"Never mind…" Harry leant up onto his elbows and moved across Draco so that his face was in the blond's line of view…and pouted.

"No, you can stop that! It's not going to work this time, I am immune…well maybe not completely immune but…just…slightly…" Draco trailed off and turned his head away, Harry just followed though and a mini wrestling match broke out. After a while they fell backwards on the bed and caught their breath.

"So…are you going to tell me?" Harry said propping his head up on his elbow.

"No."

"Please…"

"I refuse…you'll only laugh."

"Sure I will…grumpy."

"Hey! Fine, because, well it's because I um, missed you and I couldn't get to sleep without you and I…love you." Draco said the last part as quiet as he possibly could but held his head high in true Malfoy manner. "So now you can laugh all you want. Go ahead." He snapped and scowled, Harry just beamed at him.

"I knew it." He said and jumped off of the bed. Draco sat up and followed him.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you loved me…and that you couldn't last without me."

"It's because of my Veela genes!"

"Oh, yeah but…hey, are you going to listen to my confession yet?"

"What confession?"

"About Ginny."

"Oh, that…go on then." Draco followed him into the bathroom whilst Harry grabbed a towel and began running a bath.

"Well, it wasn't that I felt for her, it was because she thought she might be able to get over her crush on me…if we…kissed." Draco snorted but motioned for Harry to carry on, his arms crossed over his chest as Harry began adding bubbles. "So…I asked if it would make her feel better about this whole thing and she nodded so I kissed her. I think it was mainly my Gryffindor side looking out for my friends and family, because she is like my sister and I _would _do anything for her. Well, that was the bit you saw, we must have only just kissed because it was a very short kiss." Harry said and surveyed the half-Veela next him. "Are you going to watch me have a bath or something?" He said.

"No." Harry relaxed slightly. "I'm going have a bath with you." Draco said and began pulling down his boxers.

"WHAT?" Harry said blushing pink and turning away out of sheer embarrassment.

"Yup, what? Oh don't tell me you've gone all shy? You've seen me naked and you practically threw yourself across me when _you _were naked." Draco said exasperatedly.

"I know it's just…"

"We're both going to end up naked plenty of times together anyway. We're bound to have sex."

"Draco!" Harry exploded his face now red.

"What?" The blond snapped as he slid into the bath. "Whoa! This is hot…"

"I like my bath's to be hot." Harry said turning around, before jumping back to face the wall again.

"Oh come on! It's not like you can see anything: there are so many bloody bubbles." The Slytherin boy grumbled sloshing the water around and popping a few gigantic electric blue bubbles.

"Oh alright…shut your eyes."

"Why should I?"

"Because well…um." Harry walked out of the room and came back twirling his wand. "I'll cut off all of your hair if you don't."

"EYE'S COVERED!" Draco yelped and turned away for extra bonus points. Hearing a splash behind him he turned around to see Harry standing at the edge hugging himself. "How on earth do you plan to have a bath like that? Well, never mind…your loss." He muttered and ducked underwater.

Harry nervously side-stepped along the edge, there was no telling what Draco would suddenly do. He grabbed his wand for support, holding it well above the water, when Draco resurfaced in exactly the same spot he shook his head at Harry and spouted water at the raven-haired boys face.

"Pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you are pathetic, you expect me to attack you or something?" Draco said and playfully caused a wave of water to wash over Harry, the boy gasped.

"Hey! You'll pay for that one!" He cried and pushed a smaller wave back. "Oh…"

"Hah! Like I said pathetic!" Draco sniggered and ducked under the surface, swimming closer to Harry he popped up and splashed the boy up close causing him to splutter and gasp.

"Argh! No fair…wait…ow…owie." Harry clutched his face and moaned.

"What, what's wrong?" The half-Veela stepped forward, concern on his face.

"You splashed it in my eye." Harry whimpered.

"I'm sorry, here let me help you." Draco stepped closer and was shocked when Harry drenched him and began laughing heartily.

"Got you!"

The mini water fight loosened up the atmosphere nicely and soon the two boys were washing and chatting happily to each other, Draco sneakily using this as a chance to study Harry's body as much as possible. Harry didn't realize this but most of the bubbles had been popped during their water fight and he washed his hair talking about the quidditch final between Slytherin and Gryffindor, un-aware of Draco's sight seeing antics. After a while Draco began to slide closer to Harry, inch by inch so that Harry wouldn't notice at first.

The boy-who-lived was shocked to find Draco standing right next to him and smiling in a sinister way. He yelped and attempted to back away but was stopped by the arms that had circled around is waist without him knowing. Draco's smile grew wider and he leaned forward, capturing Harry's lips effectively and moved one hand up to the other boy's hair.

Harry responded much to the blondes delight and ran his hands up and down his back , Draco started eagerly walking them both towards the tub edge when Harry tripped (A/N: How can you trip in water?) and they both fell into the water. Gasping and pushing sopping wet hair out of their faces they emerged.

"Wow, what a mood killer." Draco grumbled.

"Now I know why they hose down horny dogs." Harry agreed and pulled himself out of the huge tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it round his waist. Draco raised an eyebrow and followed suit.

"You consider yourself a horny dog?" He laughed slightly as Harry smacked his with another towel that he was drying his hair with.

"You know what I mean!"

SGSGSGSGDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSG

Hermione scowled as Harry entered the great hall and patted the spot next to her. Harry didn't really want to sit there but he knew it would be worse if he didn't, so he sat and she pounced.

"Where's Draco?"

"He'll be here in a moment."

"Did you apologize, say sorry and tell him that you love him with your heart, mind, body and soul."

"I apologized, said sorry and forgot about that other one…"

"Okay then, as long as he's not dying." Hermione said and picked up a slice of toast with a liberal amount of marmalade on it. Harry turned to Ron who was watching him suspiciously.

"What?"

"So you don't feel anything for my sister?"

"No Ron."

"Oh…that's okay I suppose. I always wanted her to go out with you originally but I think you're better off with Draco if she pulls stunts like that."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said grinning and began eating his fry up. A moment later Draco arrived and sat down with them, Hermione pounced on him as well but with a softer tone.

"Draco! Are you alright now?"

"Yes." He said raising an eyebrow at Harry who shrugged back.

"Good, did he apologize?"

"Yes…"

"Hermione I just told you that!"

"You could have been lying." She simply said and Harry huffed as Ron and Draco sniggered slightly. "Well, now that that drama episode is over…Draco…are you doing anything about this mating season?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco smirked at Harry who turned bright red.

"Nothing happened!"

"Not even close, thanks to Harry's inability to walk."

"I wasn't walking, you pushed me over!"

"I did not!"

"WOAH! What's going on? Start from the beginning…this sounds interesting." Hermione said grinning. Harry glared at Draco.

"We were in bath…and then Draco kissed me…and then we fell in the water…Draco pushed me over…"

"I didn't…I was trying to walk you to the bedroom!"

"Oh right I get it…wait…" Harry blushed a deeper red and Hermione nodded slowly, giggling.

"You had the same intentions! That whole dog comment gave it away!"

"What? Oh…I meant mood killer, I didn't mean…oh never mind." Harry returned to his breakfast and sighed.

"Keep trying Draco…keep trying." Ron grinned.

SGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGS

Draco settled down on his and Harry's couch in front of the roaring fire that night whilst Harry was at quidditch practice with a piece of parchment and his favorite quill. Frowning in concentration he began to write out a battle plan:

_How to get into Harry's Pant's._

Yes, very professional business, it would take a lot of planning, concentration, determination and effort…but it could be pulled off easily by someone as incredible him, with the right connections he could do anything.

So, with this knowledge swelling his ego he set to work…brewing evil plans for world domination…I mean Harry domination…

SGSGSGSGDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSG

BG: Okay…a couple of things…first of all; I still really need ideas for Draco's plan of evilness. I think I need an editor…or are they called betas? I dunno…I'm sorry if this chapter confuses you…it confused me too…lol .

Draco: Yes well, we all know that that doesn't take much.

Harry: Shut up.

Draco… (Stunned into silence MUHAHAHAH!)

BG: Please review! I've nearly made 100 and I'm totally amazed…thank you!


	16. Operation Infiltrate Harry's Pant's

BG: A NEW CHAPTER! XD…I'm going to enjoy writing this chapter a lot!

Harry: We're saying thank you…to the reviewers…

**Mememe- XD…you're a homophobe? And you like my story? Wow that's weird…but VERY cool! But I'm not sure you'd like this chapter…just a little warning;)**

**BlackOwl892006- hey! I'm glad you like this fic too! I'm sorry I made you cry, I'm not trying to make everyone hate Ginny…although I'm not too big a fan of hers 'cause she stole Harry away from Draco…but she's just a girl with a crush on the wrong guy…these things happen…**

**Freedomfighter393- well here's your update;)**

**Makalani Astral- Goodie!**

**Malfette- Hi! Lol…I'm sorry but I could never give up my little blondie nuisance (Draco: HEY!) XD, Once again thank you!**

**Crazy 'Bout Remmy- XD…I like you…you made me laugh and smile a lot! (Hands out VERY big cookie) it's nice to know that I 'Rock Someone's Socks' lol…XD…keep up the reviews!**

**K McNeely- Good! I updated, I have my AN's and I pretty good story line for this fic…everything's in order…now you just have to review…lol, just kidding! **

**Electra107- (Chinese proverb voice) Ah, I specialize in the arts of suspense! I wear support bras! Lol… XD…**

**And now my reviewers…I would like a big round of applause and a few thankyou's to my brand new beta…Malfette!**

BG: And now we're giving you your prize for reviewing…the update! Couldn't get much better…by the way I don't own anything, apart from this plot line…

Draco: And what am I supposed to say?

BG: Nothing, just sit there and look moody.

Draco: Okay…

_**All about Nothing.**_

_Operation- Infiltrate Harry's pants…_

Draco woke up so early the next morning that the sun hadn't even risen; he silently crept out of bed and had a long refreshing shower. Padding back into the bedroom, he headed for the desk and began writing many letters and sketching a few things with an evil grin on his face.  
He dressed and headed to the owlery, sending off many owls before going down to the kitchens...

SGSGSGSGDHDHDHDHSGSGSGS

The first sign of Harry waking up was his nose twitching slightly, he could smell something delicious, but couldn't quite place what it was he opened his eyes blearily and his first impression was that he'd fallen asleep in the wrong room. Blinking and putting on his glasses he saw that he was indeed in the right room, it was just covered in rose petals.  
Focusing his eyes more he saw Draco lying next to him, in his birthday suite, with Snuffles in one hand and a tray bearing whipped cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries in front of him.  
Harry's jaw fell open.  
"Happy Mating Season Harry." Draco purred in a low sultry voice.  
Harry pinched himself.  
He wasn't dreaming…  
"Oh..." Was all he could manage, so he stared some more this seemed to please Draco enough though, who smirked and indicated the bowls.  
"Which one first?"  
"l…I um."  
"Strawberries?"

"S- I…I…"  
"Or maybe chocolate?" He edged closer to Harry and ran a hand up his thigh. Harry pulled himself together in the blink of an eye, jumping out of bed and blushing profusely.  
"I have lessons today...I'm going to have a bath!" He almost ran from the room.  
"Nearly got him" Draco said grinning to himself…but he wasn't finished…oh no, Malfoy's always have numerous back up plans. Humming to himself he placed the tray on his bedside table, put Snuffles back in his trunk and began to get dressed.

SGSGSGSGDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSG

Harry headed down to breakfast on his own again, Draco having disappeared somewhere. Sitting down next to Hermione he began piling a mountain of strawberries and chocolate sauce into a bowl. With a very distracted manner he began eating, slowly relishing each strawberry with his eyes closed.  
This didn't get past Hermione.  
"Harry, are you alright?" She asked tapping his left hand that lay on the table with her spoon.  
"Yes…"  
"What happened?"  
"I woke up in a room full of petals, next to a naked Draco Malfoy, with cream, strawberries and chocolate sauce on a tray." He muttered with his eyes still closed.  
"Ah…" Hermione eyes his bowl and eating habits with a grin, Ron started gagging on his scrambled eggs…  
Harry had just finished his breakfast when the post owls arrived. Automatically he looked up, and his eyes began following the same owl as the rest of the school…unsurprisingly it landed in front of Harry. The reason everyone had been watching it was because this particular owl was carrying a bouquet of black and white roses.  
Hermione gushed.  
"It's only the morning and he's been _so_ romantic!" She whimpered. Seamus slid onto the bench next to her.  
"I know I'm romantic but there's no need to go all mushy." He said, Harry grinned."Where's Blaise?"  
"He ran off…said something about a life or death situation…"  
"That would be something about hair or makeup…maybe clothes." Harry muttered and everyone laughed. Hermione however was inspecting the roses with interest.  
"Harry, you have a message!" She practically shrieked, pointing at a piece of folded over cream parchment. Harry unfolded it and began to read in silence, everyone watching him intently.

_Oh Harry you're so sexy it's true,  
I live my life only for you,  
So just leave your bag,  
Come have a quick shag,  
And I'll even be bottom for yourLove, Draco (V) XXX_

The boy-who-lived snorted with laughter and clutched his sides. He passed the note over to Hermione, who began laughing and passed it to Ron, who cracked up and passed it to Seamus, who cried with laughter and read it out to the entire hall.  
Harry was no longer laughing.  
Just then the doors opened and Blaise stepped through, dressed in robes of dark green. He uncurled a scroll and cleared his throat.  
"Announcing, his royal hotness, Sir Draco Malfoy." He held back the door and Pansy swept in, in powder pink robes, bowing Draco in.  
He wore silver grey robes and was glowing radiantly (and not just because Harry made him ;-)). Dumbledore immediately began clapping, and soon the entire hall had joined in, even Snape, but Harry suspected that Dumbledore had him under the imperious. Draco acknowledged the attention with a killer smile and a regal wave of his hand.  
A few boys fainted…the girls nearby staring at them worriedly as they wolf-whistled.  
The half-Veela strutted over to Harry and sat down with a smug grin, Blaise and Pansy following. Seamus dived upon Blaise and soon the two were lost in exfoliating each others faces.  
"Are you allowed to wear those robes?" Harry asked and Draco nodded but Hermione tutted impatiently.  
"After all this, all you say to him is _'are you allowed to wear those robes?'_ shouldn't you be snogging him senseless? Seamus doesn't even need an occasion to do that!" She reprimanded Harry who blushed.  
"No you're alright…I don't need this kind of thing before lessons!" Ron said, and was promptly kicked by his girlfriend.  
"I am seeing you in a whole new light Hermione! I love it…" Draco beamed at her, instantly causing her to get a dreamy expression plastered over her face.  
"I do love the roses, and that rhyme was very funny." Harry said shyly.  
"It's called a limerick…I'll write more if you want!" Harry laughed, Draco suddenly leant towards him.  
"Harry, you have something in your hair…"  
"I do?"  
"Yes, hold still a moment." Draco muttered, before pouncing on Harry, knocking them both under the table and ravishing him.  
Ron screamed like a girl and hugged his legs, rocking back and forth.  
Seamus and Blaise halted their ministrations and stared in wonderment at the spectacle going on at their feet, drooling slightly.  
Unfortunately for them, Draco, maybe Harry and definitely Hermione (who was watching them avidly), Snape chose this moment to swoop upon the group.  
"Stop this immediately! Twenty points from Gryffindor for this rendezvous under the table and an additional ten for making me loose my appetite." He snapped. Harry sprung away from Draco, clambering back into his seat looking extremely ruffled. Draco slid up next to him…looking perfectly immaculate. Snape stormed off as Harry tried to straighten himself out, his cheeks a brilliant crimson, Draco however began eating his breakfast calmly.  
Seamus, Blaise and Hermione were still staring at them.  
Ron was nowhere to be seen.

SGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGS

After breakfast the group headed for their first lesson, Transfiguration, chatting quietly. Harry was trailing behind…Draco was trailing even further behind…watching a certain part of Harry's anatomy as if it were a documentary on hair care products.  
As the group headed up into the first set of corridors they were drawn immediately to the posters covering the walls. Splitting up, they began reading them and laughing. Draco watched them all with a knowing smirk on his face.  
Harry was devastated.  
The posters had many different images on them, but they were all based on the same thing.  
Harry and Draco's relationship.  
There was a poster with a moving picture of them kissing, a poster saying "Potter for Malfoy" in a big heart, a poster declaring Draco's love for Harry, a picture of Harry grinning with the word gorgeous flashing in neon pink underneath it, there was even a mini voting poster with a small booth underneath it saying "Vote for Harry and Draco shagging: Should they? Shouldn't they?"  
There were many more posters but I won't go into that…  
Harry stared at the many pictures of himself and Draco blinking down at him, trying to ignore the more amorous ones.  
Seamus slapped Draco on the back, roaring with laughter.  
"I love it! Hey Harry, you'd better shag him soon, this guy'll stop at nothing." He said as they began moving again, Draco lagging behind with Harry.

"So?"  
"So what?"  
"Is it working?"  
"If it was, I wouldn't tell you." Harry grinned and was surprised when Draco pushed him into a deserted classroom, obviously with every intention of picking up where they had left off in the bedroom. Harry gave in for a few moments before pulling away, straightening his robes and walking out.  
"We'll be late for transfiguration." He called over his shoulder. Draco grinned; ignoring his disappointment…he was beginning to enjoy this game.

SGSGSGSGSGSGDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGS

The day's lessons went by quite uneventfully (much to Hermione, Seamus and Blaises' disappointment) apart from Draco trying to start off parchment sex with Harry during charms (Seamus and Blaise finished it off) and creating heart shaped clouds to float around his and Harry's heads during potions, effectively losing Gryffindor another twenty house points.  
Dinner was a different affair altogether.  
It began as normal; everyone was filing into the Great Hall and sitting down to gorge themselves. That is, until Draco stood up, conjuring something that looked vaguely familiar to Harry. Hermione however recognized the object straight away.  
"Is that a C.D player? But that's a muggle object!" She gaped. Everyone was now staring at the C.D player…it was wireless Harry noted, so Draco must have altered it with magic.  
The half-Veela ignored them all and pointed to his throat, muttering something, before tapping the C.D. player with his wand.  
Music began blaring out, turning the heads of the entire hall, Hermione was in hysterics instantly.  
"Tom Jones?" She choked, tears streaming down her face." However did you get hold of that?" Draco once again ignored her, and to Harry's horror began singing, staring straight into his eyes.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

_But when I see you hanging about with anyone_

_It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die._

He fell to his knees dramatically and clutched Harry hands, the entire hall was clapping along to the music.

_It's not unusual to go out at any time_

_But when I see you out and about it's just a crime_

_If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone _

_It's not unusual,  
it happens every day_

_No matter what you say _

_You'll find it happens all the time _

_Love will never do,  
what you want it to _

_Why can't this crazy love be mine? _

He stood up, climbed upon the table and began strutting up and down. Harry was torn between humor and horror; we'll call it humorror…

_It's not unusual to be mad with anyone_

_It's not unusual to be sad with anyone_

_But if I ever find that you've changed at any time _

_It's not unusual, to find that I'm in love with you _

_Woah, woah, woah, woah _

_Woah, woah, woah, woah..._

As the music faded away the hall erupted with cheers and whistles. Draco jumped onto Harry's lap and grinned.  
"Will you shag me now?"  
"Prat…"

"But I'm _your_ prat!" He said and fluttered his eyelashes, Ron shook his head.  
"I have to admit; even I would have fallen for him now." He said.  
Everyone stared at him.  
"Well maybe not, but you know what I mean." He muttered grinning. Hermione was still laughing.  
"I can't believe you sang Tom Jones." She sniggered. Draco shrugged.  
"Father plays that song all the time…I know it off by heart." There was a disturbed silence…even Hermione had stopped laughing.

SGSGSGDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGS

Harry was sat doing his homework on his own, with Draco's song echoing around in his head, when the half-Veela himself suddenly burst through their portrait hole and kidnapped him.  
After dragging him out of the castle and down to the edge of the lake, Draco stopped and let go. Harry glared at him, shivering slightly.  
"What was that all about?" He asked through chattering teeth. Draco cast a warming spell for them both and shushed Harry. He closed his eyes and Harry watched in amusement as his face screwed up in concentration- he looked like he was constipated. The boy-who-lived was shocked to say the least when what looked like hundreds of tiny fairies erupted from Draco body.  
"I _so_ need to learn how to do that! What are they?" He gasped, Draco grinned.  
"It's my Veela side…"  
"Wow!"  
"Yeah…anyway, I didn't just drag you out here to show you them." He waved his hand and the twinkling Veela power shaped itself into a heart shaped platform in front of them, hovering over the lake. Draco stepped onto it immediately, but Harry hesitated.  
"Are you sure it's stable?"  
"Yes! Come on!" Draco snapped and dragged his mate down next to him, he was right, it felt like they were just standing on a normal surface and Harry gasped as they began gliding into the centre of the lake. After a few minuets a small island came into view.  
As they stepped onto the island the powers split up and began floating around lazily. Draco ordered Harry to sit down and wait, so he did…eventually an owl swooped down, depositing a large black velvet envelope into Draco's hands. Harry stared at it.  
"Don't open it yet." Draco said and tapped his throat with his wand, Harry had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Okay, you can open it now."  
So Harry did.  
Music began playing, much softer than the Tom Jones song. The Veela powers split up and spread a cocoon around the two, dancing in time as Draco began singing.

_I've seen your face a thousand times,  
Have all your stories memorized,  
I've kissed your lips a million ways,  
But I still love to have you around,  
I held you too many times to count,  
I think I know you inside out,  
And we're together,  
Most days,  
But I still love to have you around._

Draco bent down on one knee in front of Harry who stared at him in wonderment.  
_  
And you're the one I want,  
And it's not  
Just a phase,  
And you're the one I trust,  
Our love is the real thing, _

Don' t go away,  
My love, (my love)  
I want you to stay,  
In my life,  
Don' t go away,  
My lover, (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time.

Slowly, Draco stood and began swaying on the spot.

_You're a salty water ocean wave,  
You knock me down,  
You kiss my face,  
I know the storms will always come,  
But I still love to have you around,  
I never know what will come next,  
So emotional,  
You're so complex,  
A roller coaster built to crash,  
But I still love to have you around._

_And you're the one I want,  
And it's not,  
Just a phase,  
And you're the one I trust,  
Our love is the real thing._

_Don't go away,  
My love, (my love)  
I want you to stay,  
In my life,  
Don't go away,  
My lover, (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time (it's only you and I)._

As the instrumental began Draco pulled Harry up and began dancing with him slowly on the spot.

_  
(It's only you I)  
It's you there when I close my eyes and you in the morning,  
I never thought you'd still be mine,  
Or I'd really need to have you around. _

Don't go away,  
You're my love supply,  
Want you to stay in my life (every day every night)  
Don't go away,  
You're my love supply,  
I need you; you're my love supply.

The music faded out but the couple continued dancing for a while, Harry with his head on Draco's shoulder.  
"You are so romantic."  
"It took you this long to work that out?"  
"Don't spoil it."  
"Okay, wait a moment." Draco muttered and began searching through his pockets. Harry watched this confusedly, until Draco pulled out a silver ring embedded with an emerald.  
"Harry, will you shag me?"  
"Sure." Harry sighed dreamily as he took the ring and placed it on his finger. His moment was ruined; however, as Draco grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the platform that the Veela powers had reformed. Soon they were speeding back across the lake, and towards Hogwarts.  
Harry had a feeling that he was going to regret this...

SGSGSGDHDHDSGSGSG

BG: Did you like it? I did XD. Even though I wrote it with a sore throat…

Draco: That was your own fault.

BG: Shut up, please review me people! Pleasie, please?

Oh, and check out my new fic, 101 Ways to be an Angel…a little different but it will soon become more like this, I promise!

Harry: A little reviewer time, what do you guys think should happen now?

BG: Yeah, we've got through mating season…the only thing I can think of is the quidditch final…but what after that?

Also, what jobs should Harry and the guys do when they leave? What happens when the ditch school and start up their own lives?

Tell me your thoughts!

**The songs in my fic were Tom Jones 'It's not Unusual' and Gwen Steffani 'Real Thing (The bonus track…softer version) If you haven't heard these songs before…FIND THEM AND LISTEN TO THEM…you'll enjoy this fic a whole lot more trust me… ;)**

**Also…one last note…the black velvet envelope is called an owl-o-gram and was a borrowed idea from a really good fanfic…unfortunately I can't remember which one so if the author reads this…I'm sorry but it just seemed like a good idea…**

Thankies.


	17. The bottom line

BG: HI! Man I did have fun writing that chapter…and now I can write this chapter too! YAYNESS!

Harry: And we have to say BIG thankyou's to the reviewers…

**Susan Potter: Heeh, I like your name...sorry but no detailed sex scene...I'm only little me and that would be just wrong! XD But I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Crazy 'bout Remmy: Big hug! BIG TEDDY! YAY! Mine...( snatches teddy away from Harry) I'm sorry it's only a short chapter...but I was in a rush and not feeling very creative at the time...talk about delayed reaction though...v funny!**

**Makalani Astral: Hmmm, I"m glad you think so! One of my many creative ideas! (Draco: Now you've set her off on a big headed streak!)**

**BlackOwl892006- HA! Yeah...poor Ron...XD funny, I'm glad you like those bits.**

**K McNeely- I don' get it...oh wait...I get it...lol!**

**Elektra107- YAY you found it romantic...I wrote a romantic chapter! WAHOO! Well, this chapter's not so romantic...ahwell, I just hope you like it as much...**

BG: Hee, hee…And I don't own anything at all…isn't that great?

Draco: I think she's hyper…

Harry: I wonder what gave you that impression…

BG: THANK YOU TO MY BETA!

Draco: And now I think I'm deaf.

Harry: BG…we can read you perfectly well in lower case…

BG: STORIEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Draco: --;

_**All about Nothing**_

_The bottom line _(thanks Malfette)

Harry woke up slowly, smiling as last nights memories hit him. Turning his head to the side, he grinned at a peacefully sleeping Draco, his white blond hair fluttering across his face as he breathed slowly and steadily. Feeling natures' call, Harry began to get up gingerly, not sure whether he had ended up being the sub or not.

Fortunately he didn't feel anything and practically bounded into the bathroom, boy, was Draco in for a surprise.

SGSGSGDHDHDHDGSGSGSGSG

Draco winced as he woke up, something didn't quite feel right, but he wasn't sure of what. Turning his head to the side he found himself face to face with Harry Potter, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What?" He asked warily.

"Nothing." Harry muttered, smirking in a way that Draco knew he'd learn to hate. Suddenly a realization of what had happened last night flooded into his mind and he grinned in a satisfied way.

"You finally gave in, and all it took was a song and a ring!"

"Actually you spent the whole day trying to break my will." Harry said in an irritatingly smug voice. "I should do this more often if I get treatment like that!" He grinned, if possible, more widely and Draco began to get annoyed.

"Stop grinning, stupid Gryffindork face."

"There you go again with your lame insults."

"Silence, you grate on my nerves." Draco snapped and attempted to swing himself out of bed, he got as far as standing up, almost immediately tumbling over onto the floor. Harry burst out laughing.

"_That's _what I've been grinning about and waiting for!" He snickered and Draco scowled up from his elegantly sprawled position on the floor.

"I am in pain and all you can do is laugh?"

"You were the one who gave in! _You _were the sub…this is priceless! I wish I had a camera right now!"

"Ooh, kinky potter, taking naked photo's are we now?"

"Shut up you." Harry said, still giggling. Draco sat up and moaned.

"Oh! My arse! I'm in agony, kill me now!" He whined piteously.

"No way, this is too funny."

"Humph."

"Maybe I should get Hermione; she'd have such a laugh at you, and maybe prescribe a spell for the pain at the same time." Harry muttered, getting up and beginning to get dressed, hooking his shirt off of the corner of the chair at the desk.

"NOOO! Don't get ANYBODY! Malfoy's don't require help."

"Malfoy's aren't normally taken to being buggered up the arse either, but there you go." Harry smartly retorted as he walked past with a sock in his hand and his shirt half on.

"Yes, but you did seem a bit eager though, admit it, you've wanted me for ages haven't you?" Draco smirked, still at ground level but not really caring.

"I don't think so." Harry stopped in front of Draco, now with a comb in one hand and his belt half fastened. "But for that comment I really am going to fetch Hermione." He said and strode off. Draco dragged himself back onto the bed, his reluctance to go anywhere dominating his desire to lock himself in the closet.

He lay in silence as he listened to Harry wandering around in their living room before heading to the portrait hole. A sudden loud voice erupted and Draco's eyes widened.

'**NOOO don't let him in!' **he yelped at Harry through their mental connection, but it appeared to be too late as the voice grew louder, evidently heading towards the bedroom. Draco rushed to throw himself under the disheveled bedcovers just in time as Seamus threw the door open dramatically.

Sweeping his gaze over the room he whistled long and low, Draco supposed he had reason to; there were clothes scattered everywhere. Seamus fixed his eyes upon Draco and grinned evilly.

"So you guys finally did it…congratulations…and from the looks of things you certainly needed it." He said, nodding slightly.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked warily, not trusting the Irishman as he began to cross the room.

"Oh, he let me in then carried on out of the portrait hole, said something about Hermione…so who was the sub?" He suddenly asked and Draco groaned, why Seamus?

"According to my arse, I was." He grumbled.

"I thought so." Seamus laughed slightly. "So how was it?" He probed, Draco pondered this question as Seamus perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"Well, bloody amazing if I can remember correctly! I mean, that was a complete bonding ceremony, so it _had _to be didn't it?" He said and Seamus nodded.

"Wow, and Harry was a virgin as well." He stated matter-of-factly.

Draco was horrified.

"I let a virgin shag me?" He whispered.

"Yeah, so? Everyone's gotta learn sometime!"

"No wonder I'm in so much pain…he had no clue! And how do you know Harry's a virgin?"

"Because I admitted it to the entire Gryffindor common room under the influence of a considerable amount of fire whisky." Harry said as he walked into the room, Hermione in tow. As soon as she took one look at Draco's pained expression she began laughing. Draco frowned.

"I really don't see what's so funny…I _am_ actually in pain. " He snapped and Hermione stopped. Well, almost stopped.

"Um, I'm not really an expert on relieving _that _kind of pain." She grinned, trying to hold back her giggles. "How about you Seamus? Were you a sub for your first time?" She said but Seamus shook his head.

"Not for the first time, no!" He replied. "Maybe it's a Slytherin thing…you know…to be bottom…" The Irishman smirked at Draco who threw him a withering glare as Hermione began laughing again.

"I'm Slytherin and I've never been bottom." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Pansy!" Draco cried. "Can't I just get some peace and quiet for once in my life!"

"Sorry love." Pansy grinned, and turned to Seamus. "Blaise sent me; he says your order of whipped cream is ready and waiting."

Seamus was out of the door like a whippet on speed. Draco, however, was too busy frowning at Pansy to notice.

"You're a hetro girl…how can you be top?"

"I have my ways darling…I have my ways." She replied breezily, perching in Seamus' previously vacated position. "So who's the party for?"

"Huh?" Harry asked in a highly unintelligent way.

"Well, you're all crowded around in here…I want to know what's going on." She drawled out.

"Oh…well Draco here is having some trouble with his-" Harry was stopped in mid sentence by Draco slapping a hand over his mouth.

"What he meant to say was that I was feeling ill, but I'm fine now, everyone was trying to help…" Draco rushed in and smiled innocently up at Pansy, who fixed him with a suspicious glare.

"I know you're lying, I'll find out the truth somehow…" She snapped and stalked out of the room. Harry grinned.

"Why don't you want her to know?"

"Haven't you realized just how big Pansy's gob is? Word of my being shagged senseless by The-Boy-Who-Lived would spread through the school faster than you can say 'she's a lying whore'!" Draco muttered.

"Interesting choice of words." Hermione muttered shaking her head.

"Hmm, well, are you planning on lying in bed all day?"

"Yes."

"Ah, okay…" Harry turned to leave, beckoning for Hermione to come with him and whispering loudly. "I wonder what I'll tell Snape about Draco's absence."

Draco was up in an instant.

"Oh, uh…it's a miracle…I'm very suddenly perfectly fine again." Draco half shouted as rushed into the closet, throwing clothes around. Harry and Hermione left, laughing heartily.

SGSGSGSGSGSGDHDHDHDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSGSGSG

BG: Sorry it's so short but I wasn't feeling my usual creative self, but I tried to update as fast as possiblebut I wenton holiday with Dark Tigressfor aweek (help!) I also found out that two of my other friends are going to the same place at the same time (double help!)

Harry: But, you got a whole week with your friends!

BG: Hmmm.

Draco: What a nightmare…

BG: HEY!

**Okay, a couple of notes…PLEASE READ!**

**I'm thinking of making Draco an Aries…but what day should his birthday be? Or if you want his birthday to be another day…please tell me 'cause I'm not physic! **

**I also still need a few more ideas for this fic…my plot bunny is…well…dead… (Prods body)**

**Oh dear…**


	18. Heeee's BACK!

BG: Hewwo everyone, sorry this update took a while but I haven't mustered the strength and determination.

Draco: The lies just keep on pouring in don't they?

BG: Shut up…I'd like to say thank you to my gorgeous reviewers, you guys make my day! By the way, I mentioned to one person that I was going to make Draco's birthday April the fifth…I'm actually going top make it June the fifth but had a slight ditzy moment.

Draco: She own's nothing what so ever apart from the empty skull of hers…

BG: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Draco: No, you're right…there's a bit of candy floss in there…

BG: humph…read on my nice friendly reviewers…and give flames to Blondie here!

Draco: Charming!

_**All about Nothing**_

_Heeeee's BACK! _

Draco, Harry and Blaise were sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

Everyone was staring up at the teachers table with horror.

Everyone except a few weird Slytherins and a dopey Hufflepuff were staring up at the teachers table in horror.

Everyone was doing so because there, on Dumbledores right hand side, eating a huge pile of waffles like there was no tomorrow, was Voldemort.

Dumbledore was smiling like a lunatic who had just been offered a tube of morphine-flavored Smarties.

"Is it just me or is there something seriously wrong with this scene?" Draco muttered and everyone around him nodded worriedly. "Good, I thought I was going crazy for a moment."

"You are crazy." Harry said distractedly and Draco scowled.

"Now everyone'll know, thanks babe." He grumbled and Ron actually managed to crack a wavering smile.

"Babe?"

"Yes…babe."

A disturbed silence echoed noisily through the hall once more. Eventually Dumbledore stood up and beamed at his stunned captives.

"As you have all registered we have a new member of staff, Professor. Smith." He clapped with that annoying twinkle in his eye as Voldemort stood up.

"I'd like to give a speech…ahem…most of you will know me as Voldemort, or as Harry Potter so fondly put it this Christmas "Mouldy Voldy", I am a renowned evil soul that likes to spread darkness and marmite on bread for a midnight snack. You will all learn to fear me once more as I am back and shall never be silenced!"

"Oh be quiet before you make more of an idiot of yourself." The dopey Hufflepuff shouted and Voldemort sat down quickly, Dumbledore began to clap once more.

"Mr. Smith is going to be helping students through life issues…students may go to him for advice of any kind." Dumbledore sat down creakily and engaged enthusiastically in a conversation between Snape and McGonagall about Hagrids saucy underwear.

Harry and Co. all turned to stare at each other before bursting into loud hysterics. After they had calmed down, Draco wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm not sure _Professor Smith _will be getting any visitors anytime soon." Draco said and began to eat his usual breakfast meal of liberal amounts of honey and chocolate spread on toast.

HDHDHDHDHDSGSGSGSGSGSGSGDHDHDHDHDHDHD

However, Draco was surprised as Professor "Smith"s advice soon became popular. It started out with Slytherins going for help as a prank, and then it spread about Voldemorts incredible words of wisdom and everyone started going to him. Harry even caught Hermione sneaking back from Voldemorts office!

Ginny Weasley hummed Celestine Warbecks latest song to herself as she half skipped down the corridor, she was heading towards the library to look for Hermione as it was time for their bi-monthly girl chat and boy was she looking forward to it.

Zacharis Smith had asked her out and she'd shot him down in flames- served him right for being all snob-like in the presence of Harry. Ginny had then been very pleasantly surprised to be asked out by Justin-Finch Fletchley and had accepted straight away to rub it into Smiths' face even more.

Ginny turned right and headed down a corridor that she was sure was a short cut but felt that she some how didn't recognize it, it looked like the dungeons but she knew that the dungeons were three floors below. Stopping, she traced a finger over a strange portrait of what appeared to be a reindeer, but she wasn't quite sure. Suddenly a voice came out of the shadows and a figure that had haunted her nightmare for five years stepped out of a shady corner.

"Hello Miss. Weasley, long time no see…would you like to step into my office for a moment…I have something I would like to tell you." Voldemort giggled madly and walked backwards into his office, Ginny followed as if mesmerized, the door shutting eerily behind her…

SGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHSGSGSGSG

Harry, Draco, Seamus, Blaise and Ron sat around the Gryffindor common room fire, chatting about Quidditch…but it was a subject that you could only talk about for a short amount of time as there wasn't much that they didn't know had already happened.

Twice Ron had tried to steer the conversation towards the subject of girls but both times he had been cut off by Draco listing off the top ten hottest boys at Hogwarts, adding himself at the top.

So Ron eventually gave up and waited eagerly for Hermione's grand return. He knew she was meeting up with Ginny in the library for their bi-monthly girl talk session and didn't mind that much as long as his name cropped up their conversations at least three times. In a nice way.

Ron was confused, however, as Ginny entered the common room early and without Hermione. He frowned.

"Where's 'Mione?" He shouted to her and Ginny jumped, Ron's frown grew deeper as she walked slowly towards them, a deadened look about her and a box under her arm.

The other four boys looked up during their argument about which teacher would look best in leather and stared at the youngest Weasley as she placed the box into Harry's arms and walked away silently.

They all stared at the box.

Nothing happened, so Harry shook it and they heard a rattling noise inside it.

"Open it…" Draco said in a quiet voice and Harry did just that. Blaise squealed in delight and stole the box immediately, Ron, Draco and Seamus following the box's progress with noises of complaint.

"Chocolates!" Blaise cheered and without Harry's permission he and the other three began scoff the lot.

Harry raised an eyebrow, yeah he liked chocolate but there something seriously wrong with the way the others practically fell upon the treats. Shrugging, he noticed that Hermione had sat opposite him with a slightly disgruntled look upon her face.

"Ginny stood me up, I waited for two whole minutes and she didn't arrive!" She growled.

"Oh, she was here just a second ago, you just missed her. She gave me that box of chocolates." Harry indicated the pile of scrapping boys, and Hermione raised her eyebrows in an expression similar to the one Harry had previously donned.

"Wow, they love chocolates don't they?"

"Yeah, I just never realized how much…"

SGSGSGSGSGSDHDHDHDHDHDHDGSGSGSGSGSG

BG: Hee, a slight cliff hanger! I wanted to leave it there though.

Draco: You just can't be bothered to write any more.

BG: When will you go away?

Draco: I can't…

BG: Oh…yeah…never mind then, please review!


	19. A slight Alteration

BG: Aloha! Sorry for the delay…but I just had a big writers block…call it a melt down if you want :D

Draco: Or just plain old laziness…

BG: Shut up!

Harry: Don't tell him to shut up!

BG: Make me!

Harry: Alrighty then (holds wand at her throat)

BG: Oh, okay then…sorry Draco…

Draco: That's more like it.

BG: (muttering) those sticks of wood should be confiscated from evil teenagers like those two…

Harry: Pardon?

BG: Err…nothing…disclaimer time…

Draco: Thankfully she doesn't own ANYTHING to do with the wizarding world.

BG: I have a wand!

Harry: That's a stick.

BG: So is yours!

Draco: imbecile…

_**All about Nothing**_

_A Slight Alteration_

Harry blinked irritably at the sunlight that had poured into the bedroom, he told Draco to shut the curtains when he came in from doing homework last night! Rolling over he waved his hand, trying to hit any part of Draco that he could reach, but only came in contact with the mattress.

He sat up and put his glasses on, peering at the empty spot on the bed next to him.

"That's odd," he muttered, and yawning slightly, he got out of bed and padded out into the sitting area. "Draco?" He called. Upon finding no-one in there, Harry searched the entire sleeping quarter…but still couldn't find his crazy half-veela… "Hmmm, maybe he's already at breakfast or at the library…sometimes it feels like I'm living with Hermione…" He sighed, then froze…something had just squeaked! The boy-who-lived glanced down at the wooden flooring that he was standing on, but none of it seemed to be uneven and squeaky.

Harry shrugged and moved around the sofa to flop down, when he spotted Draco's homework lying on it, half finished.

"Now that is _really _odd! He has _never _left his homework unfinished," leaning closer he saw Draco's ribbon bracelet lying on top of his elegant writing. "Huh…now what have I done? He's such a drama queen sometimes- huh?" Hearing that same squeak Harry looked up and found himself nose to nose with a…ferret.

"What in the name of Merlin? …how did that get here?" He said with raised eyebrows and the ferret squeaked again in what appeared to be an irate manner. "You look familiar…have I worked with you in care of magical creatures, little guy?" He mused, "Maybe it's a Jarvey…"

The ferret growled, and to Harry's shock…lunged forward and attacked him; he yelped and pushed the creature off of him and onto the floor.

"Whoa, Time out! I guess you aren't a Jarvey then…but why are you in here? Is this some kind of joke Draco's pulled- wait…Draco?" His eyes widened as he inspected the ferret closely, the ferret seemed to roll its eyes and Harry gasped. "It IS you! …but how did you get like this?" He said, picking the ferret that resembled his boyfriend up and raising him to eye-level, "I guess I should find Hermione…she _always _has a logical explanation."

* * *

_Earlier on that morning…_

Draco noticed many things when he woke up that morning:

He wasn't in bed next to Harry, he hadn't finished his homework, everything seemed much bigger than usual, and he had fur, four paws and a tail.

Needless to say, none of them made him very happy at all. _'This seems familiar…' _he thought, and within a few seconds it had clicked…fourth year, bigger world, smaller Draco, fur, four paws and a tail…he was a ferret again. _'Great, what in the name of Merlin have I done to deserve this?' _He inspected his pure white fur sadly _'sometimes I hate my life: one bad thing ends and another comes into play…'_

Draco perked up quickly as he heard Harry's voice calling his name, _'Harry! Great, he'll know what to do…his entire life is full of problems.' _He sat up on his hind legs, but was still unable to see over the top of the sofa. _'Great…'_

"Hmmm, maybe he's already at breakfast or at the library…sometimes it feels like I'm living with Hermione…" Harry muttered and Draco squeaked loudly in anger _'how DARE he compare me to Granger!' _the mini Slytherin scampered to the end of the sofa and leant on the arm rest…watching as Harry looked down at the floor in confusion _'Merlin…how thick can you get?' _

He ran in panic to the other end of the sofa as the boy-who-lived flopped down onto the spot he had previously been positioned on, "now that is _really _odd! He has _never _left his homework unfinished." _'Give the kid a medal, how he ended up being the boy-who-lived is a complete mystery!' _

"Huh…now what have I done? He's such a drama queen sometimes- " _'Oh, and you're not?' _"-huh?" Harry looked up and finally saw Draco, who mentally cheered.

"What in the name of Merlin? …how did that get here?" The blond let out another angry squeak _'That? THAT? Oh that's just fine! When I get my ability of coherent speech back I am SO going to give him an earful, how would **he **like to be called "that"?' _

"You look familiar…have I worked with you in care of magical creatures, little guy?" Harry muttered, more to himself than anyone. _'Humph…I don't think I'll even bless that comment with a squeak!' _

"Maybe it's a Jarvey…" _'Oh that is pushing it **too **far!' _Draco let out a low growl and pounced on his slow boyfriend, attacking with his entire body. He was satisfied to hear Harry yelp, but not so satisfied when he was flung onto the floor.

"Whoa, Time out! I guess you aren't a Jarvey then…but why are you in here? Is this some kind of joke Draco's pulled- wait…Draco?" _'FINALLY!' _Draco rolled his eyes.

"It IS you! …but how did you get like this?" _'How am **I **supposed to know…I'm just the victim of a childish crime…and why are you asking me anyway? It's not like I can actually answer back thick head- WHOA! Motion sickness…' _Draco thought unhappily as Harry picked him up suddenly.

"I guess I should find Hermione…she _always _has a logical explanation." _'Good idea…now put me down!'

* * *

_

Harry carried Draco all the way to Gryffindor tower where he entered the password and was about to step into the homely room when he was confronted by a worried Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, I need to talk to you about-" he started to say when she cut him off.

"Oh Harry! I was just about to go and find you, something's happened to Ron!" She gasped.

"What?"

"Come on!"

She dragged through the portrait hole, and up to his old dormitory. He took in Neville and Dean staring in shock at an orangutan' sitting on Ron's bed and yawning.

"I don't think he's even realized that he's an orangutan' yet!" She whispered and Draco let out a tiny snort, "Harry, why are you carrying a ferret?"

"Uh…that's what I came here to talk to you about…the ferret, it's Draco…" He said and Dean and Neville's heads swiveled around to stare at Draco instead.

"Oh," was all that Hermione could manage as she sat down on Neville's bed; Harry set Draco down beside her and approached the new and improved Ron.

"Ron?" He said cautiously, the orangutan' looked up, gave a rather Ron like grin and a series of grunts erupted from its mouth. Ron's eyes widened as he finally noticed his new form with shock before screeching loudly and jumping off of the bed to confront the mirror about his crisis.

"Uh, yeah…something's happened to you Ron, someone has cursed you…and turned you into an orangutan'." Harry explained as Ron pulled at his long orange hair in horror, "come on Hermione," he muttered to her out of the corner of his mouth as he backed out of the room, picking up Draco as he went. "Ron…we'll just be down in the common room." He called to Ron and he and Hermione made a speedy exit.

"Why did we have to leave?" She asked as they sat down in front of the empty fireplace.

"Because he's going to go ape when it sinks in…no pun intended" He said as he stroked Draco's head, "we need to work out what's happened…"

"Oh." Hermione said again and tucked her legs underneath her, "right then…got any ideas?"

"Well…no, I was hoping you had."

"Hmmm, well…let's start with thinking of something that they both have done recently that we haven't…it must be last night that it happened, so it's about the time period between when we met up and when we split up." She thought out loud and Harry nodded eagerly…it was so much fun watching Hermione solve things. "Well, I wasn't there…so I need you to re account everything that you and the boys did."

"Okay…well, we didn't actually do very much…apart from talk about quidditch and boys…well Ron didn't talk about boys…then you came back and Ginny came up to us and gave me that box of chocolate-" Harry was interrupted by Draco letting out a shrill squeal and jumping up, Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Well done Draco! Harry, the chocolates, Ginny must have been being controlled by someone…who wanted _you _to eat the chocolates; the boys ate the chocolate instead though…which means we need to find Blaise and Seamus quickly!" She jumped up, her eyes shining in triumph and Harry followed suit, grinning and still clutching Draco.

"They'll be in the Slytherin dormitories, let's go!"

"Uh…Harry, I think you're cutting off Draco's circulation."

"Oh…"

* * *

Draco's POV:

To Draco's disappointment, Harry carried him all the way up to Gryffindor tower, met Hermione and then proceeded to run up _even more _stairs. Fortunately it was well worth it, as when they reached their destination it was to find Ron in the form of an orangutan'! An extra bonus was that he didn't even _realize _that anything was wrong!

"Harry, why are you carrying a ferret?"

"Uh…that's what I came here to talk to you about…the ferret, it's Draco…" _'Oh great, thanks a lot Harry…just announce it to the world while you're at it.'_

"Oh." Draco was glad when Harry put him down on the bed as he was beginning to feel quite nauseated,

"Ron?" He heard Harry say and then heard Ron reply with a few grunts and then an ear piercing screech. Moving across the bed he looked around Hermione's knees and saw Ron the orangutan staring at himself in the mirror with horror as Harry explained the situation to him. _'HA! I am so glad I was turned into a ferret and not an orangutan', it reallywouldn't suit me…but I suppose I don't really appreciate being a ferret either... being an orangutan' actually seems to be quite an improvement for Weasley though…oh great…more being carried' _Draco muttered sullenly in his head as Harry grabbed him again and escaped the dorm for the common room. _'Good idea...'_

"Why did we have to leave?"

"Because he's going to go ape when it sets in…no pun intended," Harry began stroking Draco's fur, "we need to work out what's happened…"

Draco drowned out the unimportant chattering of the two friends; he was too busy focusing on how nice it was to have his fur stroked, _'very pleasurable…almost as pleasurable as- ARGH!' _He squealed and jumped up, Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Well done Draco!" _'Huh?' _"Harry, the chocolates…" _'Who cares about chocolates! How are Harry and I supposed to shag whilst I'm in this form! Oh…I suddenly feel so light headed…'_

"They'll be in the Slytherin dormitories, let's go!"

"Uh…Harry, I think you're cutting off Draco's circulation."

"Oh…" _'Some caring boyfriend you are…'

* * *

_

Harry and Hermione ran down to the Slytherin common rooms as fast as they could, entered them with the help of Harry stating the password with Hermione panting behind him and rushed up to Draco's old dormitory. Without knocking they barged in and froze, suddenly, getting their breath back didn't matter as much as they both stared in horror at the sight of a raccoon trying to mate with a desert fox.

"Oh…this day just gets weirder…" Hermione said faintly and covered her eyes, her cheeks slightly pink. Harry laughed and approached the strange spectacle.

"Blaise, Seamus?" He asked gingerly and the two animals halted their actions and growled at him, "uh, sorry, but…I think you might want to come with us, we know what's happened." He said, and they glared at him, "or, maybe not." He turned back to Hermione who was peeking through her fingertips at him. "I guess they don't want to be disturbed…we should just go."

"Okay then," she whispered, sounding quite relieved and they both left, slowly walking the route back.

"Who do you think did this?" Harry mused and she sighed.

"I don't know…but…" her eyes suddenly lit up, "but Ginny should!" They both stared at each other, grinning, until a loud squeak from Draco, who was sitting in Harry's robe pocket, snapped them back into action and they began running back up to Gryffindor tower.

A while later found them back in the Gryffindor common room, facing a half asleep Ginny.

"Why did you have to kidnap me so early in the morning?" She yawned and Harry checked his watch.

"Gin…it's eleven o'clock!"

"Exactly…" she groaned.

"Well, we need your help…Blaise, Seamus, Ron and Draco have been turned into animals…and we think it was because of those chocolates you gave Harry last night. We need to know who you got them from!" Hermione said urgently.

Ginny yawned again.

"You should hear yourself…no offence Herm, but you sound like a loony. I didn't give Harry _any_ chocolates last night."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well…I guess you can't remember because you were being controlled at the time…" Hermione said thoughtfully, Ginny glared at the now roaring fire.

"Life is such a bitch…it's alwaysme that has to be controlled, isn't it!" She muttered angrily and Draco let out another tiny snort.

"Can you tell us what you remember about last night?"

"Yeah, I remember leaving the dining hall and heading to the library for our meeting, I took a short cut because I was desperate to tell you about turning Zacharis Smith down and then agreeing to go out with Justin Finch-Fletchley in front of him."

"Oh wow, I bet the look on Smith's face was priceless!" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, it was _so _funny, because afterwards I turn-" She was interrupted by Harry clearing his throat, "Sorry…back to the story, I took a short cut and ended up in a corridor I didn't recognize: it looked like the Slytherin dungeons but it wasn't, so I was looking around and then I discovered it was where Voldemort was staying, because he lured me into his office…and that's all I remember, the next thing I saw was your face Herm." Ginny finally finished her story and looked up to find Harry and Hermione gone. "Oh come on, you could've just asked me to stop talking you know! Huh, I guess I'll just go back to sleep then…"

And she did.

Harry and Hermione burst into Voldemort's office dramatically.

"The jig is up Mouldy! Now give us the cure!"

"I have an animal for a boyfriend!" They cried in unison, and then stared at each other in confusion.

"Ah…Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you..."

* * *

Draco's POV:

Draco was fast beginning to get bored of being unable to walk on his own. Even though he wasn't in the clutches of Harry, he was now in the huge pocket of his robes and kept being bashed painfully against his thigh as he ran…he was also afraid to find out what else was lurking around in that pocket.

After what seemed like an eternity the running stopped and Draco dared to peek over the top of the enormous pocket, happy to see the gloominess of the dungeons. _'Yay! Blaise might save me from the evil clutches of my crazy boyfriend.' _Suddenly Harry began running again and Draco was knocked back down into the bottom of his prison. _'Can't we stop this whole running thing? It gets old fast!' _Harry stopped again and Draco mentally rejoiced. Chancing another glance over the top of the pocket, he saw the strangest thing he'd ever seen in his lifetime, well apart from Harry trying to dance and Voldemort in a reindeer costume… But he _really _didn't want to think about that just now. Or ever again... Eew.

What Draco was currently staring in bemusement at was a raccoon trying to mate with a desert fox!

'_Well... This isdefinitely going to stay imprinted upon my mind for a long time!'_

"Oh…this day just gets weirder…" He heard Hermione say, and agreed mentally as Harry laughed and moved towards the two _very_ active animals.

"Blaise, Seamus?" He asked and Draco did a double take, _'So it is! Oh Harry, you **really **don't want to be interrupting them…trust me!' _Draco's thoughts were confirmed as he heard twin growls, "uh, sorry, but…I think you might want to come with us, we know what's happened." _'Harry! Can't you just take a hint!'_ Harry turned slightly to look at Hermione and Draco was rewarded a close up of the two animals, _'wow, they really don't look happy do they? What I wouldn't give to have a camera with me right now!' _

"I guess they don't want to be disturbed…we should just go." _'Clever Harry!'_

"Okay then,"

Draco dropped back down to the bottom of the pocket as they began moving again, although thankfully at a slower pace.

"Who do you think did this?" He heard Harry say and Hermione sighed.

"I don't know…but…" She paused, "but Ginny should!" _'Oh good! But…why would **she **know?…aren't we going anywhere? The sooner I get my body back the better!' _He squeaked loudly at them and was rewarded with them running again.

After a while Harry pulled him out of his pocket and placed him back on his lap, _'Thank goodness…oh…it's **her**'_ Draco found himself looking at a sleepy Ginny and growled quietly _'I hope they woke you up in the middle of a really nice dream.'_

"Why did you have to kidnap me so early in the morning?" She yawned and he saw Harry check his watch.

"Gin…it's eleven o'clock!"

"Exactly…" she moaned.

"Well, we need your help…Blaise, Seamus, Ron and Draco have been turned into animals…and we think it was because of those chocolates you gave Harry last night. We need to know who you got them from!" Hermione said quickly and Ginny yawned, _'Good response…' _Draco thought.

"You should hear yourself…no offence Herm, but you sound like a loony-"_'she's right!' _"I didn't give Harry _any_ chocolates last night."

"Well…I guess you can't remember because you were being controlled at the time…" Ginny threw the fire a stunning death glare _'Wow…I've got to get me one of those…'_

"Life is such a bitch…it's alwaysme that has to be controlled isn't it!" _'Hey, I hate to admit it but this girl is quite funny, despite being a scummy, bitch-queen slut stuck to the bottom of my expensive shoes…' _Draco snorted.

"Can you tell us what you remember about last night?" _'Wow, that was original…' _

"Yeah, I remember leaving the dining hall and heading to the library for our meeting, I took a short cut because I was desperate to tell you about turning Zacharis Smith down and then agreeing to go out with Justin Finch-Fletchley in front of him." _'That's pretty evil!'_

"Oh wow, I bet the look on Smith's face was priceless!" _'I wish I could have seen it…and caused it too come to think of it…'_

"Yeah, it was _so _funny, because afterwards I turn-" She was interrupted by Harry clearing his throat, "sorry…back to the story, I took a short cut and ended up in a corridor I didn't recognize: it looked like the Slytherin dungeons but it wasn't, so I was looking around and then I discovered it was where Voldemort…"

Hermione and Harry grinned at each other and jumped up, ignoring Ginny, and leaving her to rant to herself while they ran to Voldemort's office, where they burst in dramatically and both shouted at the same time.

"The jig is up Mouldy! Now give us the cure!"

"I have an animal for a boyfriend!" There was silence for a while as Draco sniggered mentally.

"Ah…Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you..."

* * *

BG: Waddaya think? It took me ages to write so you'd better like it XD…and I'm having to wear sun glasses 'cause the brightness of the computer is hurting my tired eyes.

**I'm thinking of writing a new fic…this is going to be a lot different to my usual ones because it's just going to feature re-writes of songs that I have done…it sounds weird, but it's still all HD and I just wanted to know whether you guys liked the sound of it…I might not write it otherwise… **


	20. Solution Antidote Call it what you W

BG: Hey, hi…yeah I know…it's been a long wait, not _incredibly _long, but still long enough :)

Draco: She owns nothing, blah, blah and other nonsense to do with that.

Harry: don't forget the unfunny joke.

Draco: oh yeah…

BG: Humph! (Types whilst muttering) stupid…ganging up on me like that…

_**All about Nothing**_

_Solution...Antidote...Call it what you Will…_

Voldemort spun around on his new office chair and cackled giddily (he'd been begging Dumbledore to buy him one for weeks, even resorting to giving him the old puppy dog eyes trick. The Headmaster had eventually agreed, provided that Voldie 'took those eyes out of the lemon drops and put them right back where he found them'). Hermione and Harry exchanged worried glances, wondering whether it was just best to leave the senile man to himself.

Eventually the spinning and cackling stopped and Voldemort glared unfocusedly at them.

"Wait a second; you aren't an animal…what happened to my grand master plan?" He gasped, his bottom lip quivering. Harry scooped Draco out of his pocket and held him up in view.

"_I'm _not an animal, but my boyfriend is!" He snapped and Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Is that Draconisss?" He hissed interestedly and Draco huffed at the change of his name, "That's incredible…I didn't think it would work that well, given that I used pumpkin juice and belly button fluff as substitutes for one of the ingredients…"

Hermione adopted a horrified look and Draco's eyes widened in shock- or possibly disgust. Harry, however, whipped out his wand, aiming it at the increasingly mental ex-Dark Lord's heart.

"Give me the antidote for the potion!" He roared and everybody winced. Voldie looked slightly affronted.

"Alright, alright…no need to go yelling and waving bits of wood around, honestly…" he rooted around in his desk drawer and Harry lowered his _'bit of wood',_ confused and annoyed.

"But…I- that's cheating!" he muttered and Hermione and Draco eyed him worriedly, was he finally losing it?

"Harry, he's giving you the antidote…he's not cheating." Hermione said in a soothing voice.

He glared at her, "I wanna fight, it's fun kicking his arse…I LIKE being a hero!" He whined and the half-veela/ whole-ferret seemed to snigger slightly. Voldemort straightened up with a watery smile.

"I didn't know you missed our old feuds," he sniffed slightly "The truth is…I miss them too!" The boy-who-lived nearly screamed as the senile man jumped up and dashed around the desk to bear hug him. Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and broke into a fit of giggles at Harry's petrified expression. Oh, if only she had a camera...

"Err, could you, sort of…let go of me? Please? Only, I think you're crushing Draco…" He gasped breathlessly and Voldemort nodded and let go, albeit somewhat reluctantly. True to Harry's word, Draco was looking quite ruffled and dazed from the ordeal. Once he had recovered, he shot an intimidating glare at the retired dark lord…as intimidating as disheveled ferrets can get at least. Voldemort handed Harry the antidote and everyone just stood there for a moment, not quite knowing what to do now that the meeting hadn't quite gone to plan.

"So, err…Mouldie…what were you planning to do if you had succeeded?" Harry asked, trying to strike up casual conversation.

"Oh the usual, celebrate the victory with some old friends, practise my stand-up comedy on you, dress you up in a french maid's outfit and humiliate you with a paddle in front of the entire school. Then maybe I'd like to-"

"Okay, okay…I get the gist of it, thank you," Harry hurriedly said before Draco and Hermione gained enough black mail to last them for a lifetime. "We'll just be leaving now." He grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her out of the room of his future nightmares and all the way up to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Not a word to anyone about that, you hear?" Harry threatened, as Hermione grinned at him like the Cheshire Cat, and Draco... well, if ferrets could smirk, then he was doing it.

* * *

The trio entered the Gryffindor common room, where mayhem was taking place as Ron (in the newly appointed position of 'Orang-utan') rampaged around screeching and flailing his arms. Occasionally, he'd find a piece of chocolate frog or a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean on the carpet, stop, and eat it, before resuming his flailing. Draco stared in amusement as the entire Gryffindor common room ran about like headless chickens. Hermione shouted several times, trying to restore calm, but to no prevail. So she simply raised her wand and cast a freezing charm on the entire room.

Ron froze in mid-jump, Lavender, Parvati and Neville stopped screaming, Dean stopped bouncing on one of the armchairs, Ginny halted hitting a first year and Harry just…stopped.

She sighed happily and turned to discuss the next step of the plan with Harry when she realised her mistake and quickly brought him back into animation. Harry simply glared.

"Sorry" she grinned sheepishly, before leading them over to Ron and un-freezing him. The orang-utan dropped to the ground and was about to begin another round of infernal din, when Hermione covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Be quiet Ronald! Goodness, what a lot of noise you were making!" She reprimanded, as Ron seemed to hang his head slightly. "Right then, let's not waste time. Harry, could you hand me the antidote please?" Hermione seized control of the situation immediately and her long-time friend decided that is was best to just follow her orders. Ron gave the small bottle of antidote an odd look and Harry grinned.

"Don't panic mate; it's just an antidote from Voldie." He wound up his best friend good naturedly (of course) and his grin widened as the red head gave the bottle a _really_ odd look and silently pleaded with Hermione to not make him drink it.

"Harry! Don't worry Ron!" Hermione reprimanded, before turning to her very worried, very hairy, boyfriend, "If I didn't trust this antidote, would I be letting you drink some?" Ron hesitated and thought that over as fast as his ape mind could.

Finally he reluctantly opened his mouth and Hermione smiled, uncorked the bottle and tipped a few drops onto his tongue.

"From what I understand, this antidote should only take a few moments to take action, right Draco?" Draco jumped from the sudden need of his opinion and nodded cautiously.

"Right." She repeated happily "so the damage can be fixed easily," Hermione concluded. Harry secretly smiled to himself: she seemed to be in her element.

"Are you ready to be changed back Draco?" She asked and Harry could tell that, had he been able to talk, the retort on Draco's lips would have been 'no, not at all, I love being a ferret…of course I'm ready to change back you dolt!' Judging by the expression on his face, Harry was right. Hermione seemed to get the point as well, as she indicated for the ferret to open his mouth and tipped a couple of drops of the liquid on to his tongue.

For a few seconds, nobody knew what do with themselves whilst they waited, until Hermione remembered the rest of Gryffindor and un-froze them.

Needless to say, none of them were very happy. That is at least, none of them except Ginny, who had finally managed to clip the first year around the head and stalk off.

Ron suddenly grunted, and all attention was turned to him as he began to rapidly grow up and out. A few seconds later a human Weasley was sitting on the floor, sighing happily.

"Ron mate," Harry decided it was best that his best friend didn't humiliate himself anymore, "you might want to put some clothes on."

The red head let out a strangled cry as he realised that he wasn't actually wearing any clothes, and bolted to his dorm. Everyone laughed loudly and cheered, momentarily forgetting about Draco until he squeaked and clawed at Harry.

There were occasional moments when Draco was glad that he was mated to Harry Potter. True, they were far and few between, but he was still grateful none the less. This happened to be one of those very moments as Harry quickly excused himself from Hermione, dove out of the common room and was dashing in the direction of their sleeping quarters in a matter of milliseconds.

They made it just in time and Harry was able to take Draco out of his pocket in their sitting room just as he was beginning to change back.

"Oh, thank goodness." Was all Draco said, once transformed back, as he headed off towards his closet to find clothes. Harry was silent for a moment as he leant on the doorframe watching the blond.

Eventually a small smirk graced his lips "You know…you do make a rather fetching ferret, Draco." He stated softly and laughed as a shoe was thrown in his general direction.

"Oh shut up." Came the muffled reply before Draco's head emerged from the masses of material. "You're in no position to try and embarrass me when I have equally witty comments such as 'maybe we should try role-play, you can be the maid', or 'still missing your one-on-ones with Voldie?'"

"Hmm, the last one wasn't so good," Harry side-barred. "Though I suppose I _should _watch my back whilst you have comments like that up your sleeve." He grinned.

Finally Harry and Draco arrived back at the Gryffindor tower, Draco fully clothed, although it took a while for him to get dressed as Harry had the notion that he shouldn't waste the half-Veela's undressed state, and had proceeded to thoroughly ravish him. Not that Draco minded of course. (And he was more than pleasantly suprised by the jar of Nutella and packet of marshmallows that Harry had been saving for a _ahem _special occasion, but that's another story altogether...)

Once they had found Hermione and the antidote, the boys set off to the Slytherin common room, with a freshly human, and now thankfully fully clothed Ron in tow. Fortunately Seamus and Blaise had halted their "previous activities" as Hermione put it (Draco snorted) and the heroes were able to administer the antidote without any embarrassing or awkward moments.

Fortunately.

* * *

BG: Hmm, not that good a chapter…it should've been a lot longer due to the wait you guys have had to endure, I'm sure you'd agree with me…but this fic is getting harder and harder to write and my goal of making this story last several years seems to be fading away.

Draco: I _tooold_ yooou!

BG: I thought Malfoy's weren't meant to be childish…anyway, I guess it will have to end along with their school year. But the quidditch final and exams are yet to come, and maybe some more things I can cram into the final chapters. 

I suppose it is my own fault and I apologise whole heartedly, because I bit off more than I could chew basically, with five fanfics jostling for my attention. I'm only a young girl with a lot of creativity (Pisces :D) and unless someone else is willing to carry on after me…

Draco: please shut up.

BG: okay, okay…despite all of my morbid ranting…_please review_ :) (150, YAY!)


	21. The Quidditch Finals!

BG: Hi! I'm really excited about writing this chapter! I'm finally going to do a quidditch scene! YAY!

Harry: We finally get to play quidditch?

BG: yes!

Draco: WOO- ahem, I mean, wonderful.

BG: I forgot to thank my beta in my last chapter, so…thank you Malfette, she is the reason my last chapter was so damn funny! And thank you once again for helping me with this chapter too!

Draco: She owns nothing but wishes she had everything.

BG: So true!

Harry: So read and review : )

_**All about Nothing**_

_The Quidditch Final_

Tension and excitement ran high as the school headed down to the quidditch pitch; it was finally the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, and the finals to boot. Everyone was glad to be free from studying, the seventh years especially. The entire school was buzzing with anticipation, not only for the game, but for the chance to see Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, Veela and Mate, play against each other for the last time. All the students could talk about was the hot match…oh, and they talked about the quidditch final too.

Draco peered out of the door of the Slytherin changing rooms at the Gryffindor changing rooms opposite, where he could see Harry giving a pep talk to his team. It was their last match, and Draco knew that Harry was planning to go out with a bang….but then again, so was he. He had been since the beginning of their seventh year and had spied on the Gryffindor team quite successfully, creating new moves to counter their obviously very good ones and working out their weaknesses.

Pulling back in to face his team he smirked and they smirked back. Sure, Harry could play, but Draco could play too…_and _he had a trick or two up his sleeve.

* * *

Harry grinned as he and the rest of the team headed onto the quidditch pitch. The crowd screamed excitedly, waving banners and flags and stomping their feet…even a few Slytherins had dressed half in Gryffindor colours, not sure of which team to cheer for. He was going to miss this a lot when he left the school and almost yearned to go back to the first year.

The Slytherin team were already standing in place, each one of them smirking, Draco especially. They stood face to face as Madame Hooch recited the rules of the game. The crowd continued to go wild, not really hearing a word that was said as the two captains tried to out stare each other, both raring for the competition to start.

Harry vaguely registered Madame Hooch saying "captains, shake hands," and extended his hand. As their skin touched a ripple of anticipation went through his body- he guessed by the shiver that Draco tried to hide, that the blond had felt it too.

They jumped as the referee shouted for them to mount their brooms and Harry did so, feeling his Firebolt hum with eagerness and on the whistle he shot off from the ground like a bullet. The spectators, if possible, made even more noise as Harry and Draco sharply turned to face each other. Each was at one end of the pitch, and both mentally dared the other to make the first move.

It was Harry that did and Draco grinned as he raced after the raven haired boy, taking it easy and saving energy by letting his boyfriend do the hard work.

Meanwhile, the game going on below was just as electric, as the Gryffindor team were playing incredibly well and had scored fifty points against Slytherin in the first five minutes. The Slytherins themselves had managed thirty points and were now starting to play slightly dirty. Zacharius Smith had trouble keeping up commentating with how fast the game was going, and none of the players were doing anything to help him.

"And the Gryffindor chasers move in for the kill!" He shouted as Ginny, Demelza Robins and Euan Abercrombie (who was a surprisingly talented flyer for a second year) flew towards the Slytherin goal in a triangle, with Ginny at the top point, passing the quaffle back and forth between themselves in a random order so fast that it was just a scarlet blur.

Harry had to admit that even he was tempted to stop and watch them as the trio showed off their amazing skills.

"They head towards the goal. They score! Gryffindor now have sixty points." Smith continued "on the other side of the pitch, Jack Sloper appears to have been injured; a time out is called by Gryffindor captain!

Harry continued signalling until they hit the ground and they ran up to Jack who was holding his face and complaining about a broken nose.

Ginny explained as she tried to prise his hands away from his face, "Goyle swung his bat at a bludger; and "accidentally" let go and hit Jack in the face." She shook her head disgustedly, whether at the blood streaming down Sloper's face or at Goyle's obvious foul play, Harry didn't know. Madame Hooch had landed also and hurried over to inspect their beater's face and she healed it with a wave of her wand, tutting.

"Are you ready to resume flying?" She asked, and after receiving a nod from Sloper he nodded also and she blew her whistle. The Slytherin team who had been jeering and circling unhelpfully over their heads, immediately jumped into action, the Gryffindor team hardly had time to mount their brooms as the Slytherin chasers soared towards the Gryffindor goal.

* * *

Draco drifted around lazily after Harry who had also slowed down, the need to find the snitch more important than the need for speed.

Smith's drawling voice continued the commentary "After an exciting fifteen minutes, Slytherin is in the lead two hundred points to Gryffindor's one hundred and seventy." He didn't sound excited at all, but Zacharis was telling the truth, everyone in the stands was hoarse from screaming but they carried on anyway. The game had reached an exhilarating speed as the chasers of both teams turned into streaks of colour zooming around the stadium; the keepers were hard pressed to keep up with them. Harry could make out Ron's bright red face from the other side of the pitch. The beaters weren't helping matters much either, hitting the bludgers with extraordinary strength and keeping all of the players on their toes.

Despite the lack of speed, even the seekers meandering above were exciting, the two boys were bantering back and forth in good humour, making it difficult for the spectators to decide whether to watch the game or them.

"Why are you going so slow Potter? Is your sight so bad that you're hoping the snitch will fly at _you_?" Draco shouted grinning broadly.

Harry smirked, not allowing the arrogant Veela to distract him, "I could say the same for you, Malfoy. But then again, you're only flying slowly because you're following me, and you're only following me because you're incapable of finding the snitch by yourself."

"Not really" Draco replied breezily, "I could find it by myself but I'm using this clever thing called tactics, you see. Rather than using up my energy I'm letting you do the hard work and _then, _when you find the snitch, I can catch it. This is an effective way of making you look incredibly stupid, and me incredibly smart!"

"Ah, I see…you're using the method of the lazy, vain Veela, Malfoy."

"Here's an idea, I'll catch the snitch and you can shove it up your arse."

"I never knew you were so kinky, Draco!"

The crowd laughed as Blaise, one of the Slytherin chasers, put away another goal. Now the two teams were drawing and everyone was watching the seekers above expectantly.

Harry was beginning to wonder whether the snitch had actually been released when he spotted it and he turned to face Draco, keeping one eye on the snitch and cut the blond off in mid retort.

He pointed over Draco's shoulder, "Look Malfoy! The snitch!" He shouted and as Draco actually turned around excitedly to look, he snickered gleefully and zoomed off in the opposite direction. The half-Veela realized that Harry had been playing a prank and whipped around to race after him cursing.

The raven haired boy was a long distance from him and he knew he'd never be able to catch up so he decided that now was a perfect time for a little foul play. Summoning a large amount of the energy he had been saving by letting Harry do all the work, he released a surge of pure Veela power. Instantly, the entire stadium turned to mush, staring hungrily at Draco. However, the only person he was hoping to distract the most was Harry who, as according to plan, froze in mid air and was watching Draco move closer with copious amounts of lust and awe.

The blond was tempted for a split second to ditch the quidditch game to have his wicked way with Harry right there and then, but he willed himself to continue forward, soaring past the other boy. Unfortunately for Draco, the back draft from him speeding by snapped Harry out of his trance and he was able to throw the spell off.

With a cry of "You evil, cheating prat!" He sped after his boyfriend.

Draco was grinning triumphantly, only a meter or two from the snitch and closing the distance fast when Harry drew level with him and they both glared at each other. As soon as the snitch was in reach they lunged forward and snatched wildly. There was silence for a moment as, in shock, Draco lifted the heavy spell he had placed upon the stadium and everyone stared at the two seekers wrestling in mid air. Then it sunk in that they had both caught the snitch and crowd went wild.

Zacharis Smith shouted out the scores, "Gryffindor and Slytherin tie with three hundred and fifty points each, as both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy catch the snitch!" The spectators swarmed onto the pitch to congratulate the teams who had landed and were patting each other on the back in good sportsmanship.

The two boys still in the air weren't as accepting though, and were each trying to get the other to let go of the tiny golden ball, which looked to be in fear of having its wings ripped off. They were using every method they knew: biting, scratching, punching, pushing, and any other violent action ending in 'ing' they could think of. Both boys argued furiously until a particularly hard tug from Harry sent their lips crashing together, at which point all thoughts of fighting slipped from their mind as their heated battle turned into a heated snog. The mixture of the after-shock of Draco's Veela powers, their anger and the adrenalin from flying had turned into lust as hands were frantically exploring and tongues battled. The snitch flew dazedly away, set free from the death grip it had previously been in.

Eventually, Blaise and Ron had to pry them apart just as Draco was pondering the risks of having sex on broomsticks, sixty feet above the ground.

"Save it for the after-party," Blaise grinned; Ron said nothing, which was probably best as he looked an odd shade of green.

They all headed towards the ground where they were dived upon by the ecstatic crowd. Hermione fought her way ever to them, her eyes bright and her hair bushier than normal. As she opened her mouth to speak, however, she was cut off by Professor McGonagall who had appeared at their side and was sternly looking at Draco.

"I am disappointed in you Mr Malfoy for using such atrocious methods as your Veela powers in your eagerness to win the match." She said crisply. Just as Draco started to defend himself she held up her hand "However," she continued "we are willing to overlook your foul play as Professor Dumbledore says that he enjoyed the game so much that he didn't want to _'spoil the fun'._" It was clear from the tone in her voice that the elderly woman did not agree with Dumbledore in the slightest, and after congratulating them all on an otherwise spectacular performance she left.

Hermione beamed "that was incredible!" Her voice was rough from yelling and Harry grinned affectionately at her.

"Yeah, you did really well with our team, Harry." Ron added, clapping him on the back, "Your team were amazing too, Malfoy." Draco nodded gratefully and smiled.

Hermione smiled too, "Yes, you did all play very well. But I was talking about that kiss…that was quite a display!" She reminisced and Ron spluttered. Harry and Draco shared a look that clearly said 'hmm, how about we replay that, this time with no Ron and Blaise' and their bushy haired friend, not missing a thing, pushed them in the direction of the castle and winked at them. "Go ahead; just make sure you come back for the celebrations, okay?"

They didn't need telling twice and shot off for the double oak doors.

Ron turned to his girlfriend, "what's going on? Where are they off to?" He questioned in his usual naïve way. Hermione simply smiled at him lovingly.

"Never you mind Ron, never you mind." She patted his shoulder lightly and he nodded, allowing her to lead him over to the rest of the Gryffindor team.

* * *

BG: Wow! I had a _lot _of fun writing that! I wrote it in a few hours and made sure I did it then because otherwise I wouldn't feel as creative next time I sat down to write it, and whilst it doesn't seem that long it took me forever to write it…and I am now incredibly tired.

Draco: She's so tired that she looks stoned.

BG: Thanks…anyway, I've transferred the contents from my earlier chapters onto my computer upstairs and when I finish this story I will set about finally re-writing them.

Please review people, I feel like I've lost my readers…


	22. Double Trouble, or Of Pleasure and Peas

BG: coughs awkwardly err yeah…so…I kinda died….or at least my enthusiasm did lol….eyes angry mob erm, so…laughter isn't appreciated right now…

Draco: Get her!!!

BG: ARGH!!! runs….fast

Angry Mob: KILL!!!

Harry: Whoa!! Slow down, calm down…just, everyone _down_. If you destroy BG there'll be no more updates AT ALL! Now think about _that._

Angry Mob: oh…thinks about _that_ ah, we see…evaporates

Harry: phew…

BG: cries in relief

Draco: ...damn it….

BG: shush you! So, this update…you guys will hopefully be happy to know that it was spurred on by reading your reviews after someone reminded me that this fic even EXISTED (meh, I'm not forgetful, just dim :D) so thanks a bundle to _vamp_! Whether they realise that they helped me so, or not…

Harry: Yeah! Seriously, she IS really, truly grateful to you.

BG: nods

Draco: your plebeanicity disinterests me. I find you both most repulsively tedious.

BG: whispers did you get what he just said?

Harry: whispers back No, I think he made up one of those words as well…

BG: What an absolute drama queen!

Draco: I can hear you, you know! storms off

BG: Weirdo…

Harry: But I love him dreamy like

BG: aaaw….notices annoyed readers oops, erm…sorry guys :3, so…this chappie I've decided won't be the last…the _next _one will :). Lucky YOU; a whole extra chapter.

Just, don't expect it to be immediate…I'm having creative breakdowns lol, but don't worry! I've hatched a new plot bunny called Mischief and he's gonna grow and become a chubby little idea creator for me.

Yay for me and you!

So, I guess it's up to you to decide if I'm worthy enough for you to read my update :3

_**All about Nothing**_

_Double Trouble, or Of Pleasure and Peas._

"Come on Ron, you can do this…"

"No, no I can't. I'm actually physically incapable I think you'll find, Hermione."

"He's what?"

"Shut up Seamus, Seriously Ron, this is _really _important."

"I know Harry, but I can't!"

"You know Weasel, there's an incredibly high chance that-should you fail to revise-you shall remain as poor as you are now. Perhaps, you'll even become poorer if that's _actually_ possible."

"Malfoy, you-"

"Draco! Are you actually helping to _encourage _Ron?"

"Why yes I am. Can I have a kiss for my good behaviour?"

"Of course!"

"No, Harry don't...Harry-EW!"

"Oh, now isn't that just the sweetest thing ever?"

"I couldn't agree more, Pansy"

"Hermione!!"

"Calm down Ron, it's not exactly anything x-rated now is it?"

The red head threw his battered quill at Harry and Draco, who were happily exchanging saliva, "Stop, stop…STOP!" He screamed, earning a reproachful glare from madam Pince. "How am I supposed to be encouraged to revise for my N.E.W.Ts, when _that _sight, is placed directly in front of me?!"

Draco broke away from Harry and grinned lazily at Ron, "what's the matter Weasley. Is this too much for you? You know I could just as easily throw your green eyed friend down on this very table and have my way with him, if you'd like."

"No, I would _not _like!" Ron replied hotly, glaring a hole into the blonde's immaculate skull.

"I would…" Harry quietly admitted, as his friend stared at him disbelievingly.

Seamus perked up "I'd like to watch!"

Blaise nodded "Yeah, can I actually join in?" He asked and Ron turned a dodgy shade of green.

"There's something wrong with all of you. ALL of you!"

Ginny scowled "not _me, _there's nothing wrong with _me_!"

Ron eyed her uncertainly "so the idea of two men together doesn't do anything for you either?"

"Well…" Ginny suddenly looked awkward and slightly embarrassed, "I _do_ have to admit that-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it…everybody at this table other than me has _issues_!" He stood up to go but was pulled back down by Hermione.

"No, Ronald, I personally think that it is _you_ with the issues!"

"Yeah, _Ronald_!" Blaise added, deciding that his two cents were necessary.

"Blaise, be quiet!" Hermione snapped, and then continued in a much softer tone;"What's bothering you, Ron?"

"Harry and Malfoy are constantly kissing and holding hands and hugging everywhere, but I don't get to so much as _touch _you in public. It's not fair!" Ron grumbled, staring down at the table top with an embarrassed blush on his face.

Hermione's face instantly split into a large, delighted grin that shocked everybody. "Oh Ron, is that all that was bothering you?" Ron nodded with his eyes still downcast and Hermione gave a small laugh. "I thought that you were worried about 'losing your masculinity' by being so openly affectionate!"

Ron snorted, finally raising his head "I don't think I have much chance of saving my 'masculinity' when I hang around with this bunch." He indicated the table with a raised eyebrow and small smirk that caused all of them to laugh. All of them bar Draco, who grumpily muttered "I happen to be very masculine, thank you very much," before pausing to check his hair with his pocket mirror.

"Ron" Hermione started taking his hand into hers, "you can kiss and hug and hold hands with me any time that you want."

"Really?" Ron asked, a small smile forming on his lips, "Even now?"

Hermione nodded cheerfully, and his smile grew rapidly as he leant forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Aaaw!" Cooed Harry, Ginny and Seamus.

"Can you guys have sex now?" Blaise asked.

"Ew…" Draco mumbled, closing his eyes. "Can we just get back to revising for our N.E.W.Ts, please?"

SGHDGSHDGSHDGSHD

A small tap on the door of the seventh year boy's dormitory distracted Ron from his Chuddley Cannons book. Glancing up, he studyied the mahogany frame with curiosity, as if it would reveal who was behind it if he stared hard enough.

Another knock prompted him to call out; "Who is it?"

The door creaked open, revealing two freckly and identically sly grins. Ron yelped in surprise before throwing himself across the room to enthusiastically greet the Weasley twins.

"Fred! George! What are you guys doing here?" He yelled happily as they ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Why, Ronnikins, we're here to wish you good luck for your N.E.W.Ts." Fred answered.

"Yeah, we asked Dumbledore and he thought it was a _great _idea." George grinned.

"Marvellous."

"Spiffing"

"Simply _astounding_!"

"We also wanted to see the happy couple for ourselves!" George explained, winking at Fred.

Ron gave them an odd look "Guys, you were with Hermione and I all Christmas break."

Fred sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Oh shush Ronny-boy, not everything is about you."

"We're here to see Harry and his animal lover!"

Ron scowled "You mean Malfoy?"

George nodded "Err, yeah him too…"

Fred grinned "Where are they? Do they have their own rooms? How are they dealing with the situation? Is Malfoy still a snot nosed little brat? What does his father think?"

"Well?" Prompted George.

Ron hung his head, sighing in defeat, "I wish that you'd have gone to Hermione or Ginny for this. You know what; I'll just take you to Harry and Malfoy."

"Excellent!" The twins cried in unison.

Ron plodded resignedly along the corridor where Harry and Draco's rooms were located, the twin's joint footsteps echoing cheerfully in unison behind him as they chattered away to each other in a language that, Ron was sure, only they could understand.

He was beginning to feel as if their visit wasn't such a great thing after all and that they weren't here to wish him luck for his N.E.W.Ts. Of course this suspicion only grew when George announced; _'We're not really here to see your freckled mug or wish you luck, which you will undoubtedly need as you are as thick as a flobberworm. We wanna see Harry and the blond git get it on in Dumbledore's office'._

At least…that's how it sounded to Ron anyway.

"Oh look at that, George, a door!" Fred suddenly trilled

"Indeed, Fred, methinks we should knock!" George beamed back causing Ron to make an exasperated noise in the back of his throat.

"You guys are already making my head hurt and you've only been here for five minutes!" He grumbled, "Dragon's are way cool." He snapped at an affronted Zarema who raised her eyebrows and opened the portrait.

"'Dragons are way cool'?" George questioned, raising his eyebrows in a manner similar to the portrait's. "Is that the-oh my!" He suddenly gaped at whatever was going on behind Ron, who spun around and nearly choked.

You can rest assured that the youngest Weasley male was now definitely certain of what the term 'completely ruined day' meant. He was confronted by the sight of a deeply purring Draco straddling Harry on their sofa, running an assertive finger down his bare, chocolate sauce slathered chest. Hearing the shocked gurgle that emitted from Ron's throat, Harry shot upwards and squeaked loudly, turning a deep burgundy shade.

Draco however sharply focused upon the Weasley twins, his silver eyes suddenly sparkling as he slid fluidly off of the sofa.

"Fred, George how nice to see you." He greeted, his voice decidedly deeper and laced with a slight purr.

"Hey guys, err…what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he fished around for his shirt in a flustered manner.

Fred grinned, eyeing Draco curiously "we're here to see the blushing couple, and my, one of you certainly is looking flushed."

"Oh" Harry mumbled, as he threw on his shirt and attempted to do it up. Of course, he had forgotten completely about the chocolate sauce and cringed as as the fabric stuck to his chest with a small squelch. "Argh! Great, just sodding great…" he muttered under his breath, stomping into the bedroom to find a less sticky top.

"So, Malfoy-", George began.

"Draco," the blonde interrupted, smiling brightly.

"Err…Draco" Fred restarted.

"Malfoy" Ron corrected.

"Sorry, Malfoy" George nodded.

"No, call me Draco." The Slytherin tried again.

"Draco it is." Fred smiled.

"Guys just shut up!" Ron snapped

"That was productive," George concluded as Harry rushed back, grinning embarrassedly.

"Sorry about that, how are you guys doing? How's the business going?" He asked, moving immediately to Draco's side.

Fred grinned, "Perfectly well, young man. The galleons are, simply, _rolling_ in!"

Ron's eyes considerably brightened up, "Oh! Really? How much are you making?"

George tapped his nose, "That's for us to know and for you to never find out." He replied, causing Ron to scowl and cross his arms sulkily.

Draco, however, burst out into hysterical laughter. "That's so _funny_!" He giggled and Harry smiled nervously as the others edged away from Draco slightly.

Fred checked his watch, "Well it's time for dinner, I think we should head down to the great hall."

This announcement instantly cheered Ron up again and he tugged on Harry's arm. "Yeah, let's, Hermione and Ginny would like to say hello, I'm sure."

Harry smiled "Sure," he turned to a distracted looking Draco, "Are you coming?"

The blonde shook his head vaguely "Erm, yeah…what did you say?" Harry shook his head, sending his Veela boyfriend a worried glance.

"Sometimes I really don't understand you…" He muttered.

SGSGSGDHDHDHSGSGSG

Ginny screamed delightedly as she spotted the twins and jumped up from the Gryffindor table to rush over to them. Pulling both of them into a joint hug, she greeted them enthusiastically.

"Fred, George! What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked, coming up behind the red headed girl and giving Ron a kiss on the cheek (who promptly blushed and grinned like a lunatic in a happy pill factory), she was soon followed by Neville, Seamus, then Blaise and Pansy, who took one look at the Weasley twins and winked at Draco, identical smirks spreading across their features.

"Shall we sit then?" Hermione asked, indicating the Gryffindor table, and Draco promptly threw himself down and patted the seat beside him.

"Sit here!" He ordered and Harry dutifully did as asked, only to be pushed backwards by the blonde. "No!" Draco snapped, "not _you_, Fred and George!" He beamed at the pair as they cautiously perched next him.

Harry picked himself up and sat on the other side of the Veela, throwing a wounded glance at him and sulkily picking up his fork. Hermione, who was sitting across from them, narrowed her eyes speculatively. She had seen everything and already her brain was madly whirring and ticking, trying to find the source of Draco's strange attitude.

"Neville, my main man!" George cried causing the poor boy to jump and drop his fork, "Care for some peas?" He offered, brandishing the pea bowl in a slightly menacing manner.

Neville quivered and shook his head "Erm, no thank you Fr- George…"

Fred grinned "they haven't got anything in them if _that's _what you're worried about, Nev." George nodded in agreement and waved the dish again.

"I'd like some," Draco piped up, his voice coy.

Harry frowned "you told me you found peas absolutely repulsive!"

"Yes, well…" Draco accepted the bowl from George and smiled brightly, "I only like the green ones…"

Everyone gave him an odd look, Seamus snorted slightly causing Ginny to cry in outrage as he sprayed food across the table and onto her.

Hermione had turned to reprimand him when she was shocked into silence by Neville yelling '_essence_!' into her ear. The Gryffindor table fell silent and stared at the ordinarily quiet boy. Even Ginny stopped picking pieces of egg out of her hair to cast a curious glance.

Neville turned bright red, "Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry…I don't what happened I ju-_fabricate_!" He clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes widening.

The Weasley twins burst out laughing, and all of the heads on the Gryffindor and now Hufflepuff table swivelled from Neville to them. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Fred explained; "Dictionary turrets, one of our latest inventions. It causes the victim to shout random words for about half an hour, great for boring parties and lessons!" He beamed at Neville who stared back in horror. "Sorry about that Nev, we'd actually put one of these in your pumpkin juice." He held up a small red capsule.

"Don't worry Neville" George reassured, "It'll wear off before you're next lesson…we think." He smiled vaguely.

Everyone's eyes returned to Neville, and he hunched down into his seat, trying valiantly to stop anymore words from coming out of his mouth but it was all in vain as the word; 'orgasm' came tumbling from his lips and echoed loudly through the hall.

All of its occupants fell silent, before laughter erupted and bounced off of the walls, following Neville as he threw himself out of his seat and ran from the hall.

Hermione glared at the Weasley twins "That was a horrid thing for you to do!" She hissed.

George snickered "Wasn't it just?" He cried.

"Twice! We've got him two times and using the same method!" Fred announced, heaving with laughter. He gasped for breath, "Some people just don't _learn_!"

SGSGHDHDHSGSGSHDHDHDGSGS

"It's starting to wear off…" Neville mumbled, looking purely miserable in his armchair. They had found him huddled in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room after dinner and instantly felt sorry for laughing.

"We didn't think that it would get to you this badly, Nev." Fred insisted for the fifth time, appearing suitably apologetic.

Neville smiled slightly, "It's alright, I'll get over it, and you guys know that I don't mind that you laughed. I know that _I_ would have done."

"I'm glad that they drugged you and not me," Draco announced tactlessly from his position, draped across on of the sofas with his head in Harry's lap. Harry was fussing and petting him like a prized pet and gazing lovingly at the blond.

"_Magpie_" Neville simply replied, turning his head to gaze into the fire.

"You tell 'im, Nev" George said grinning, "Chocolate bar, Hermione?" He offered a bar of Honeydukes' to her and received an icy glare in return that made him withdraw his hand with raised eyebrows.

Ron appeared at that moment, clutching the Chuddley Cannons book that he had previously been reading through and shoved Draco's feet off of the sofa, sitting down in their place much to the annoyance of the two other boys seated upon the coach.

Harry eyed Ron with a frown, "You know, there's an armchair next to Neville's" he suggested, stating quite plainly that Ron wasn't wanted there.

Ron opened his book unconcernedly "Yeah, I know, but this was the closest seat." He settled further into the sofa and completely ignored his best friend's glare. Everyone else watched the three boys with raising eyebrows and intrigued expressions, the Weasley twins especially so.

"Ron," Harry began, sighing deeply, but he was cut off by shock as Draco- who was previously sitting stiffly upright and glaring daggers at Ron for moving his feet- suddenly rubbed his head on the youngest Weasley boy's shoulder and gave a lazy grin, a faint purr echoing in his throat.

Ron's eyes grew and he stared straight ahead, his body frozen in deep shock. That is, until the blonde's teeth snagged on his earlobe. He screeched loudly and pushed the other boy away, leaping away from his seat and glaring at Draco.

"Alright, Uncle! I give up; there was no need to go that far, Malfoy!" He hissed, but the retort fell on deaf ears as Draco launched himself at Harry instead and attacked his lips in an almost angry manner.

"What in the name of Merlin?" Hermione muttered, staring at the scene with wide eyes, Neville and Ginny also wore expressions similar to her's, but Fred and George simply grinned smugly and watched with extreme interest.

Ron gaped at Hermione as Draco straddled Harry and caused him to groan slightly in delight, "Aren't you going to do something?!" He yelled, backing away from the couple and tripping over Ginny's feet.

Hermione frowned; "Why don't you?" She shook her head slightly and returned her gaze to the boys on the sofa.

Harry studied Draco's face in confusion as they broke apart, his silver eyes were glowing and slightly glazed over, his breaths were short and sharp and his grin maniacal.

"I feel really odd," he muttered, his voice deep and his eyes lidded, "I'm all - well, I don't know how to describe it. I just, really _really_ want you right now!" He announced and Harry's eyebrows shot up, to be honest he didn't quite know what to think, except that this was good.

_Really _good!

"Harry, mate, erm…do you think that you could get him to stop?" Ron asked nervously and ignored Ginny's glare as any big brother would do in a situation similar to this. If there actually _were _any situations like it that happened around the world…did Icelandic folk have to attempt to pry apart their best friend and his half animal boyfriend as they practically dry humped on a public sofa? Ron didn't really want to dwell on that thought to be honest.

Harry barely spared him a glance, "Err yeah Ron, sure," he replied and set about helping by pulling the blond down for another scorching kiss.

Ron looked at Hermione as if to say _'well?' _She raised an eyebrow and shook her head; "That was hardly an effort at all! Try harder," she grinned as she turned back to the boys on the sofa and left her boyfriend stunned and confused; she seemed to actually be _enjoying _this!

He scowled angrily and threw his book at them-which he had grabbed as he escaped the sofa, as if afraid for it's safety. He missed however and instead shrieked; "Stop…_stop, _STOP IT!"

His response was an odd groan/yelp from Harry as Draco rubbed against him in a most inappropriate manner and reached quite determinedly for his shirt buttons.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed and flailed his arms wildly; sighing, she stood up, headed over the couple and wrenched them apart as if it were the simplest task ever.

"Go somewhere less public please, boys, or you'll give Ronald a haemorrhage." She ordered them and dutifully they left, panting and shooting each other electric glances. Now if they could just get their hands on that chocolate sauce...

Hermione turned to her relieved boyfriend, "Happy now?"

He grinned and nodded, "Very."

"Whoa," Neville said in a very small voice, the potion had now worn off of him. Fred and George simply smiled.

Hermione was the first to notice their pleased expressions and immediately guessed why, "You slipped him something didn't you?"

George nodded "With his peas."

"It was only a minor dose of strong aphrodisiac." Fred reasoned cheerfully.

"We wanted to see the effect of it on a Veela, but we only had access to a half-Veela; Malfoy, so we used him instead." His twin added and they both beamed at the others.

Ron sighed and shook his head, "You guys-"

Hermione cut him off, staring in concern at Ginny as she asked; "Are you alright?" The girl jumped and muttering 'Yeah, um 'scuse me', she stood up and scurried off to the sixth year, girls' dormitory, her already flushed cheeks darkening.

"I don't want to know," Ron announced after a long silence and sadly retrieved his book, eyed it's bent and torn pages in remorse, and stomped upstairs to read in privacy. "Bloody Harry and his bloody ferret boyfriend!"

The others simply smiled.

* * *

BG: erm, so…one more chapter and then it will end…that'll be it…I'm reluctant to let go, but I feel that this fic has dragged on long enough (tear).

Harry: You can work on something else!

BG: true, true…so…please, **_please_** review…and I'll my hardest ever to crank out my last chapter of 'All about Nothing'…last chapter… (Cries) I'm not even at the end yet!!

Draco: oh this is pitiful… (Sneer™)

BG: it is, sorry :3… okay, well…

Review:D


	23. And in the End

BG: Well! This is it kids! The final chapter of All About Nothing! To be honest I'm kind of glad to get it out of the way : D. Now I can focus on other things and not have to worry about you update bandits!

I'd like to say a HUGE, HUGE, HUGE (!!!) 'thank you' to everyone who read, appreciated, reviewed, and added.

You guys have made it so much better for me! I must say, 23 chapters and over 2 0 0 reviews is something that I never anticipated when I began this fic, but I'm so glad for the final outcome.

A big, mega, huge 'thank you' to Malfette who whipped me a little to get me into shape, and then made my lame ass jokes FUNNY! Also, she has come up with many of the titles of my chapters, due to the fact that I am (as you can tell by the story title) lame at giving names to articles of writing. It's also thanks to her that you have an extra scene that I added at her request, I wonder if you can work out which one…

So cheers to her :D and mucho much love.

Finally, to the flamers and general anti-randomness people who can't read titles; I LOVE YOU TOO! It's alright to admit your feelings, and having opinions is healthy, so go ahead; let it all out!

Doesn't it just feel so great?

Ha ha :D

Okay then, so I suppose it's just up to you to enjoy the final (admittedly on the short side) chapter of AAN.

I love you all :3

_**All About Nothing**_

_And In The End... _

"And once again" Dumbledore announced, his arms spread wide in his iconic _'everyone just needs a big hug' _pose, "I am joyful to announce that this years winner of the house cup is…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go…" he adopted a ridiculous expression and mouthed along with the headmaster.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The seventh year Gryffindors stood up, cheering louder than anyone else celebrating and the Slytherins were quite willing to boo and hiss in return. Draco watched with a mixture of amusement and irritation as Harry and Ron roared and gave victory dances and Hermione even grabbed Lavender Brown and bounced ecstatically with her.

"Well, it's not like we're not used to losing, is it?" Blaise grumbled as he toyed with a jam tart. Millicent nodded glumly at his side.

Draco spared one last glance at the exultant Gryffindors before turning back to his chocolate cake and stabbing it as though it had just insulted his hair.

"So…" Blaise started off, giving the blond a sidelong glance. "It's finally the end of school…we'll all be heading off into the scary wide world."

"So?" Draco asked, not liking the tone in his best friend's voice.

"So," Blaise repeated slowly, twirling his fork around as he studied Draco, "You and Potter- thinking of buying a lovely little cottage in the countryside and settling down together?"

Draco stared at him, "I'm sorry but, _what_ -exactly- gave you the idea that there would be either a _cottage_ or the _countryside_ involved at any point in my life?"

Blaise nodded, "Point taken, but you _are _planning to move in with him then?"

"I suppose," Draco mused, "We haven't really discussed it. Perhaps we'll get something like an apartment together, in London maybe, so that Harry can be nearby the Ministry…"

"Near the Ministry?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, for some reason the prat feels that he both needs to work for a living and that it is _his_ job to be the resident hero of Britain."

"So he's going to enrol in Auror training!" She exclaimed. Draco nodded with an amused smirk as all of the Slytherins surrounding him raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Does he not realise that he can simply retire as soon as he sets foot outside of Hogwarts thanks to the size of his inheritance?" Theodore gaped.

"Potter is barmy." Blaise summarized in almost awe and everyone nodded.

* * *

Harry grinned brightly as Seamus thumped him heavily on the back. "Good way to go, eh?" Ron asked, wolfing down profiteroles and getting cream around his mouth, to the general disgust to Hermione. 

"Yeah, we haven't lost the house cup a single year!" Harry replied, enjoying his own dessert at a less anti-social pace.

Ron nodded wisely, "That's because we're the best house!"

"The Slytherins don't look very bothered by their loss," Hermione observed from over the top of her current book. Harry leaned to the side, in order to see the other table past Ron's smirking head. He could see Draco's half pouty, half exasperated expression from across the hall. Harry watched as Pansy squealed something and all of the surrounding Slytherins practically recoiled from shock. He wondered if she had been telling them about the time she'd found Voldemort waxing his legs on Flitwick's desk again (the vertically challenged professor had needed to take compassionate leave after the incident, having been teaching a class at the time). Shaking his head of _that _mental image, Harry switched his thoughts back to his favourite Slytherin.

Harry caught Draco's eye just as all of the students surrounding the blond seemed to reach some sort of agreement, and the half-Veela gave him a small smile, raising his glass to make a private toast to the end of the year. Harry raised his glass in turn and they held each other's gaze as they both took a sip.

Hermione watched the exchange affectionately, "Do you have plans to move into a house together?" She asked, taking a dainty bite of her lemon soufflé.

Harry shrugged, "We haven't completely decided. I'd like to begin Auror training soon, but Draco wants to return to Malfoy Manor for a while."

"Bad luck, mate" Ron mumbled, in what he hoped was a consolatory tone. In actuality it was a rather cream filled tone, and flecks of the offending dessert sprayed over the table.

Harry lifted his eyebrows "Not really! Okay so maybe I get daily death threats from his psycho father, and perhaps sitting down to breakfast, with Voldemort of all people, is a strange daily occurrence. But Narcissa is a really sweet woman, and I'll have Draco to keep me sane. It's actually quite fun staying there, at least I won't get bored."

Ron nodded as he thought this over, "I suppose you're right…but still, rather you than me!"

"I have to agree with Ron, to be honest, Harry." Hermione admitted smiling in amusement as Harry gave up with a shrug.

"What about you two? Planning on getting cosy in a small country house with lots of children?" Harry asked teasingly.

Ron blushed violently and stuttered something, but Hermione cut across him, "We're going to travel the world before we even _think _about plans of settling down, Harry!" She paused to gently take Ron's hand in her own and give him a tender smile. "My parents have been saving since the end of the first year so that I can take this trip, and fortunately I have enough to take Ron along also."

Harry grinned earnestly "That's great guys! I'm slightly jealous," he joked and they smiled back.

"Say Ronnie," Fred said, smoothly ruining the affectionate moment, "How would you like to test one of our latest products?" He held out a shocking pink, boiled sweet that was in a clear wrapper, George grinning over his shoulder in what Harry supposed was meant to be an encouraging manner.

"Um…" Ron simply replied.

* * *

"Minerva," a silky voice hailed from the shadows, halting professor McGonagall in her trek across the second floor. She turned around, looking for the source of the voice. 

"Who is there?" Minerva snapped, narrowing her eyes until they resembled those of her animagus form, "Albus is that you?"

The voice chuckled lightly, and the sound disturbed the Transfiguration teacher somewhat. "No Minerva, it is not Albus."

"Sybil?" McGonagall tried again, now frowning at a suit of armour that she was certain the voice was emitting from.

"No, wrong yet again, my dear lady!" The voice cried.

Minerva huffed and shook her head in an irritable manner, "I have no time for these silly games that you wish to play, either unveil yourself or I leave!"

"Fine," the voice muttered, sounding quite sulky. Suddenly a figure leapt dramatically from behind the suit of armour, flourishing it's black cloak and yelling; "It is _I, _Severus Snape!"

This made Minerva jump so badly that her hat tumbled off of her head. Tutting loudly she retrieved it and dusted it off before returning the hat to it's original position. "Honestly Severus, what is the matter with you?"

Snape drew himself upright and smiled a mischievous smile, "Nothing is the matter with me, you silly Gryffindor, I am just celebrating my favourite time of the year."

McGonagall peered suspiciously at him, "By jumping out at innocent members of the faculty? I hardly call that celebrating, Severus." She reprimanded, shaking her head once more.

"No!" Cried Severus once more, "I am simply making merry." He shuffled about oddly; Minerva suspected that he was attempting to jig. At least, that was what she assumed, as he began attempting a soft shoe shuffle and humming loudly to himself. This behaviour was so uncharacteristic that she was beginning to feel a little worried, and unsafe. Slowly she took in his appearance, looking for any signs of the cause of this madness.

Black, ridiculously thick robes –check-.

Long, black hair, in need of Herbal Essences –check-.

Intimidating air…- not quite-

Unfocused beady black eyes –check-.

Minerva nodded to herself, and then doubled back her thoughts; _unfocused _beady black eyes? She frowned, pondering upon what this could possibly mean before realisation struck.

"You have been drinking, Severus." She stated, eyeing the bottle in his left hand; firewhisky.

"That I have, Minerva," he agreed gravely, then ruined the effect by giggling like a hyperactive schoolgirl. "Won't you join me? I'm about to head on up to the Owlery to throw rocks at Potter's owl."

"Do you do this often?" The Transfiguration teacher asked, shocked by her colleague's idea of fun.

Snape thought about this, "Only when I'm feeling particularly evil, or particularly happy." He smiled once more, glancing vaguely at a portrait to his left as it's occupant laughed loudly at him. Blowing a raspberry at it, he gave the now very shocked painting a two-finger salute.

Minerva didn't know what to say to this, and so settled for simply looking flabbergasted.

"Won't you join me? Please, Minerva? Merlin knows you could do with a good drink or two yourself, you old cat!" Severus pleaded, swinging the bottle in an enticing manner and stumbling slightly over his robe hem, as he weaved his way towards her.

Minerva thought long and hard, weighing the consequences and pondering upon her companion's trustworthiness. Then she attempted to remember the last time she was truly inebriated. Probably that time a few years ago, when she had downed an entire bottle of Professor Sprout's home brew, and convinced Dumbledore that 'letting Hagrid have a pet or two couldn't hurt'. "I'll do it!" She announced, grabbing the bottle and taking a reckless swig, "Lead on my Slytherin friend!"

Snape stared at her in incomprehension for a second or two, then at his empty hand, and then at the bottle in _her_ hand, before slowly smirking. Holding out his arm for her to take, he pointed in a direction that was vaguely upwards and to the left.

"To the Owlery!" He shouted.

"To drunkenness!" McGonagall yelled back, and then they took off, Severus leaning on Minerva for support as they slowly made their way to the Owlery.

* * *

"Ten, snivelling, Hufflepuff first years sitting on a wall. _Ten_, snivelling, Hufflepuff first years sitting on a wall. And if _one _snivelling, Hufflepuff first year should accidentally be pushed-and-break-his-neck…" Snape paused for breath, waving his arm in a vague attempt to keep time, "There'll be-"

"Nine!" Minerva filled in, leaning drunkenly forward and waving one finger in front of his nose.

Severus nodded, "-snivelling Hufflepuff first years, sitting on that wall!"

"I love this song!" McGonagall cheered, throwing her arms out and her head back as if to show just how much.

"It's so much better, when you replace the word 'Hufflepuff' with 'Potter'. It's almost therapeutic; take it from me, Minnie." Severus confided thoughtfully.

Minerva blinked, trying to imagine the new and improved version of the song, "Ooh…nine Potters, that would be wonderful, Severus!" She clapped her hands together delightedly and leant on the wall as she pictured such a thing.

They had spent twenty minutes throwing rocks, stones and eventually sparks at Hedwig until she swooped down and attempted to gouge their eyeballs out. This had sent them running, giggling like first years and squabbling over who got the last drop of Firewhisky. Eventually Snape had won over, threatening to brew a potion to slip into her morning pumpkin juice unless he got the last sip. Minerva had handed it over, scowling deeply at him until he suggested that they steal more from Hagrid.

Two more bottles later, and they could be found, barely standing, upon the Astronomy tower, singing every song that they could think of, and occasionally shouting silly things at two people, swooping about on the quidditch pitch.

"Nine Potters would most certainly _not _be a good thing, you foolish feline!" Snape corrected, slurring his words and staring at her in outrage.

Minerva managed to look suitably abashed, a small hiccup escaping from her mouth. "Oh I _shall _miss him, Severus." She sighed, sliding slightly down the parapet.

Snape frowned, "I won't." He simply said.

There was silence for a little while, broken occasionally by Minerva's tiny hiccups.

"You dropped your hat," Severus suddenly pointed out, indicating the article lying forgotten on the floor.

McGonagall stared at it in surprise, "When did that happen?" Severus shrugged looking bemused, "Oh Merlin, it's shameful being so drunk, and at Midday! I hope that none of the other fec-faculty find out about this!" She muttered, looking embarrassed.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Snape grinned, "Say do you happen to know the song about the man with the animated wand?"

Minerva shook her head "Sing it for me Severus, I'm afraid I need cheering up now," she sighed miserably.

"Well," Snape cleared his throat, straightening up and smoothing down his robes. "This is the tale of Winfred O'Haile, who owned a clever wand…"

The pair were soon lost in laughter; amused greatly by the story of the unfortunate Winfred and leaning heavily upon each other and the parapet for support as they howled with mirth. Neither noticed the Owlery door open slightly, nor the small clicks emanating from the camera of a certain 'Creepy' Creevey.

* * *

"Harry," Draco called as he opened the door to the Gryffindor seventh year boy's dormitory. Several heads swivelled to face him and a round of greetings were called by Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean who were searching for any items that they had forgotten to pack. 

"Yes?" Harry replied in a muffled voice from where he had his head in Ron's trunk, several belongings lying in piles around him.

Draco carefully stepped over to him and deposited Hedwig, who was in her cage, onto Dean's empty bed. "I know your love her, and I know that she is beautiful, but your owl and I do not get on."

Harry lifted his head from the trunk to stare at Draco, "Why?" He asked with an amused smile.

"The bitch bites! For some reason she was in a really foul mood when I arrived to fetch her and attempted to maul me to death!" The blond exclaimed, thrusting a bloody finger towards Harry and looking completely unimpressed. Hedwig gave him a reproachful look in return.

"With a beak?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he returned to the trunk.

Draco folded his arms across his chest "Yes with a beak, and claws too! It's the same action so it counts!" He turned to Ron who was comparing two completely different socks, as if considering them a pair. "I am right! Don't you think so, Weasley?"

Ron stared dimly back at him and Hedwig hooted, clearly finding the entire situation amusing.

Harry sighed, throwing everything back into Ron's trunk and allowing the red head to slam the lid shut, causing Neville to squeak in surprise. "Does it really matter?"

Draco looked scandalised, "of course it does! I _have _to be right!"

Ron snorted but Harry smiled indulgently "I'm sure you are."

"Damn straight."

"Got everything packed then?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded, "I packed last night!"

Ron frowned, "But- "

"I left the essentials out, Weasley! Merlin I feel sorry for Granger, I don't know how she puts up with your gormless mug!"

Harry couldn't help laughing as he grabbed Hedwig, and dragged Draco away from Ron's outraged expression, shutting the door with an apologetic glance and a promise to meet up in the Entrance Hall.

"It's strange isn't it? That may well be the last time that I ever close that door, the last time that I go down these stairs, these might be the last few seconds that I ever spend in Gryffindor tower." Harry muttered as they made their way out of the common room, saying a final farewell to the tearful Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Don't!" Draco moaned, looking miserable, "If you say it aloud, it makes it _real_!"

"Sorry," Harry apologised. Glancing through a window as they passed by he nudged the blond. "Why don't we go flying? You know, for old time's sake? We can use the school brooms."

This instantly cheered the half-Veela up and he smiled brightly "Alright then, I bet I can beat you down to the pitch!" He took off, dodging around the corner and disappearing, Harry grinned and laughing loudly pursued his boyfriend.

* * *

It is a highly known fact that all Malfoys are trained masters in disguising their emotions; their methods are fabled to have been passed down from generation to generation as a family tradition. No well respected Malfoy would ever show his emotions –and therefore weaknesses- in public, instead he would keep them locked inside, perhaps choosing to let them out in complete privacy instead. So it is no surprise that all Malfoys are seen as cold hearted fiends. Well most of them anyway. Draco Malfoy was unwillingly edging closer to becoming one of those exceptions as he exited through the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's giant double oak doors for the last time. 

"Freedom!" Ron Weasley whooped loudly as he thundered down the stone steps and tripped down the last one, recovering swiftly and dancing about his companions. Hermione laughed loudly as he bounced up to her and planted a swift kiss on her lips before shaking the hands of Harry and Draco and being as bold as to hug Seamus.

"Calm down, Ron!" Harry yelled, trying to get through to his hyper friend as he tripped over his own feet again. Draco edged closer to his boyfriend and tightened his grip on Harry's hand. the boy-who-lived had assumed that it was because of his best friends' over antics but as he looked at the blond, he saw that his silver eyed gaze was fixed longingly on their old school.

They had spent an hour diving, looping, racing and then simply floating thoughtfully over the Quidditch Pitch, ignoring the two bodiless voices that yelled occasional abuse and sang loudly. It had been the perfect way to spend part of their last day, and Draco had even ambushed Harry in the showers to make use of the fifteen minutes they had had left until they rejoined Ron and Hermione.

Now everyone in the seventh year was heading for their final trip on the Hogwarts Express, to their waiting lives in the outside world.

"You okay?" Harry nudged the Malfoy heir, concern in his eyes.

Draco nodded, then shook his head, raised an eyebrow and finally shrugged; "I really don't know," he admitted.

"It's nice not to worry about classes and studying, we're free and able to do as we please. But at the same time, it means leaving behind what has become a home, losing contact with friends and breaking daily routine and everything we're used to; that's how I feel right now, I'm guessing you feel it too?" Harry pondered, staring thoughtfully at his shoes.

Draco smiled, "Yes, that's exactly it! Everything is so confusing and frightening; I feel as if I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well, if it helps any, you are walking down a gravelled driveway, to a monster drawn cart that will lead us to a train. We will board the train and head to London where your mother and father will pick us up and whisk us away to the ridiculously proportioned manor that you call home. There, we shall probably annoy the hell out of all your family portraits, before scarring them for life with images of what you can do with various fruits and a gallon of chocolate sauce." Draco rolled his eyes and shoved Harry playfully, causing the other boy to stumble sideways and laugh out loud.

Suddenly Draco became serious again, "Harry, I don't want to leave."

Harry sighed, wrapping an arm around the blond's slim waist and planting a kiss on the top of his head, "I know, neither do I. It's my home…"

"FREE!!" Ron bounded up to them again; Harry guessed that most if his energy came from the sweets that the Weasley twins had slipped him before they had left. "Just imagine," the red head continued eagerly, "No more classes, no more Snape, no more getting up early, no more homework or essays, no sharing a bathroom with four other people, no more stupid ghosts, no mor- Malfoy?"

Draco glared weakly, "What, Weasel?"

Ron raised his eyebrows as he danced backwards, "Are you... _crying_?"

"No."

"I think you are, your eyes are watering, don't you think that's a bit of a giveaway?"

"I'm not _crying!_" Draco snapped, turning his head away from the insistent boy and letting out what he hoped was a discreet sniffle.

"You are…you _are_! Merlin Malfoy, I never pinned you as the emotional type! We're only leaving the castle that we stayed in for seven years and _never coming back_!" That was all it took for the ordinarily well contained Malfoy heir to break down and soon he was a mass of tears and sobs buried in Harry's arms.

Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck; "Er, whoops…sorry mate…" he apologised before backing away and allowing Harry and Hermione to deal with a hysterical Draco.

"Ron!" Harry shouted and then growled in frustration. "Oh Draco, baby, it's okay! You can always come back under the pretence of assisting Snape in a potions related matter, or discussing your future with Dumbledore."

"Shut up Potter, I don't need reassurance…and don't call me 'baby'!" Draco wailed, attempting to sound angry as he roughly pulled away from his boyfriend's arms. Every person in the vicinity knew much better than to ridicule a hysterical Malfoy, and so wisely kept their mouths shut and their eyes averted as they clambered into the Thestral drawn carriages.

* * *

"Chocolate Frog, Draco?" Harry meekly asked, holding the sweet gingerly out to his boyfriend who was steadfastly staring out of the window. His only response was a slight frown and he sighed, placing it back onto the pile, where it was grabbed at by Ron instead. "At least tell me what you would like," Harry tried again, placing a hand lightly upon Draco's arm. 

There was still no response.

Draco had cried for a good fifteen minutes in the comfort of Harry's arms until, five minutes into the train ride- he had suddenly stopped, and looking very embarrassed had avoided making eye contact with anyone. Harry didn't quite know how to react to this uncharacteristic behaviour and had settled for the silence until it had begun to unnerve him.

Harry sighed again, watching the blond for a while. **'You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that'. **Draco jumped at the sudden mental intrusion and then allowed a small smile, the scowl slipping instantly from his face. They hadn't used the power of their telepathy bracelets in some time, preferring not to disturb their friends who found it weird not hearing a conversation that was going on right in front of them.

'**I'd rather like a liquorice wand actually, if you don't mind Harry' **Harry grinned outright and handed the sweet over, Draco took it with a smile and in turn offered his free hand for Harry to hold.

"Is it safe?" Ron asked, looking at the outstretched hand. Draco's heated glare soon let him know the answer to that question, as did the rather swift slap he received upside his head. Hermione sighed at her boyfriend's pigheadedness as the two boys began to argue, choosing to nestle further into the new book in her hands rather than get involved in the ongoing feud between Draco and Ron.

Harry quite easily ignored everything, he was happy to think about the hands clasped on the seat between him and Draco, and how different the last train ride back from Hogwarts was compared to the one at the beginning of his first year. He was holding the same hand that he had turned away all of those years ago. It was strange, but Harry didn't regret the change at all. There were a lot of things that he regretted from his past, but being with Draco was certainly not one of them. It was cliché of him to think it, but he really did feel that they were perfect together.

Harry wasn't stupid though, he wasn't under the illusion that the two of them were meant to last until death; for all that he knew, they could break up five minutes after getting off of the Hogwarts Express. But he was still hopeful for the future, and living out his life with Draco sounded very appealing.

Draco leant over Harry to grasp another Liquorice Wand, still arguing with Ron who was red in the face with anger (or was that from the slap?). Harry caught the sweet smell of Draco and smiled.

He wouldn't mind remaining familiar with that scent.

* * *

"Stay in touch, mate!" Ron demanded, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulders as Hermione pulled away from Draco and turned to hug Harry. 

"Yeah" The former Gryffindor promised, accepting the hug and rubbing Hermione's back. She drew away and smiled sadly at him, a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"Well…" she turned to look at Ron's waiting family "We'd better get going…" Ron sighed, nodding.

"Just, don't forget to write, okay?" He waited for Harry's nod "Yeah…seeya." He turned away with a final smile, taking Hermione's hand.

"Bye Harry, Draco."

"Bye!" The two boys called back. Harry suddenly felt very miserable, watching his best friends walk away and wondering when he would next see them both.

Draco tugged on his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Come on," he said softly into Harry's ear, and gently lead him through the barrier to the muggle world. "You can cry in the car on the way back to the mansion if you like, I hear from a very reliable source that it can help to make you feel better, especially if someone you care about is there to comfort you."

Harry smiled at this, holding onto Draco a little tighter as they wove in and out of the hordes of muggles hurriedly boarding the trains at Kings Cross. Waiting outside the station was the car to take them to the mansion, with Lucius standing beside it, a dark expression upon his face.

Harry nearly laughed outright as his boyfriend's father sent him a look that clearly promised grief in the near future for him.

Some things would never change.

* * *

That's all folks! Until I get around to writing up the epilogue (don't expect _that_ until the next millennium).

Did you like it? I hope so…

So well, I guess a final thank you for everyone who reviewed me and took the time to make me happy : ) !

How about another go at it just for fun (haha :D)

If you're already starting to miss my obviously charming style, check out my other stories and my one-shot that will soon arrive! (Plug-plug!)

And finally, goodbye! I'll miss you!!

BG xXx


End file.
